


Camp Oblivious

by neo7v



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #Incident2016, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst and Humor, Asahi is Mistaken as an Adult, Asexual Yamaguchi Tadashi, Attempt at Humor, Baker Tsukishima, Bedazzled Cape, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, But He's a Big Teddy Bear, Camp, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Clumsy Tsukishima, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Glitter, Hanamaki Has a Bedazzler, Hyper Nishinoya, I Don't Even Know, I Feel Like That's a Bad Idea, I swear he's already in love, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Or He's Just too Tall, Past Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Prank Wars, Suga is Literally Running a Black Market, Summer Camp, The Walking Memes are on the Same Team, They're All Really Gay, They're Just Friends Now, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, Volleyball, Volleyball Camp, Yamaguchi Just Moved, Yamaguchi is a Slight Pervert, Yamaguchi is famous, like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo7v/pseuds/neo7v
Summary: Tsukishima knew camp was going to be different the moment he found out he had to share his room with a stranger. Yamaguchi's new to the camp, having recently moved to join the American national youth volleyball team. With risky pranks happening left and right, drinking a seemingly bad yet often done idea, and a full fledged black market occuring in the mess hall,  how did anyone survive this camp alive?





	1. A Crashing Start to Something New

**Author's Note:**

> As promised from the one shot I posted a day ago, here's the new series I'm starting with the POV switching between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. I'm not sure when I'll get a steady updating schedule because I'm really excited to work on this so I'll be updating a few times this week. Tell me what you guys think in the comments and if you'd like to see anything happen in the upcoming chapters. I'm open to any suggestions.

Tsukishima was done with everything, especially life. It wasn’t even any particular thing that had caused his hatred to start with, he just hated everything. But at that moment, life was just completely against him.

He had just spent over six hours in the car with his brother who was a terrible driver and always went twenty miles over the speed limit, no matter where they were. He felt sick to his stomach even thinking back on the ride, clutching his abdomen which had started to throb from the memory of the jerking car.

Of course when Tsukishima had arrived at the summer volleyball camp, he had been informed that he had to share a room with someone else. It couldn’t have been with anyone he knew either, knowing his luck. No, it was with someone Tsukishima hadn’t even crossed paths with during all his years of travel volleyball, which was a rare opportunity in itself, but he was not grateful to life for giving it to him. He’d rather had been given the lemons and been done with it.

He opened the door to his room, hoping not to find his roommate. A soft snoring permeated the darkened room and Tsukishima sighed in relief. There would be no questions directed towards him, which he was extremely glad about, not knowing if his tired brain could even function at this moment.

The surly blond surveyed the small dorm and hissed in annoyance. The beds, which someone had placed right next to each other, were practically touching, with only a foot or so of space between them. A single desk was pushed to the side on the left of the door that led presumably to the bathroom. He peered in, indeed finding a condensed bathroom that held a sink, toilet, and a shower that looked impossible for the tall man to fit into. The mirror was fogged up with condensation from the shower.

At least his roommate wouldn’t smell. Tsukishima snickered at how stupid the thought was when that should be one of the last things on his mind. His laughter trailed off as a heavy blanket of drowsiness settled comfortably over his shoulders. He trudged to the unoccupied bed, flinging down his luggage next to the closet across from it.

He settled down on his bed, telling himself it would only be for a moment, then he’d put his clothes away. Before Tsukishima could even take off his glasses, he was fast asleep, his snores mixing with his roommate’s to create a soft symphony of noise.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A headache pounded through Yamaguchi’s head as he groggily sat up, awakened by the noise of the shower running. The sound of someone crashing to the ground and the water stuttering to a stop had him jumping from his bed, now wide-awake, to see what had happened.

Frantic, and clearly not thinking straight, Yamaguchi burst through the door of the bathroom only to find a naked man sprawled on the floor, a scowl painted across his face and his short blond hair matted down with water. Rivulets of water ran down the lithe body and his gaze slowly wandered down unconsciously, tracing the liquid’s path. His face flushed as he took in the toned abs and the man’s lower body.

“Are you done looking?” a deep voice drawled and Yamaguchi’s face turned brighter still as he finally looked back up towards the blond haired boy’s face. He was squinting up towards Yamaguchi and not just in a no glasses squint type of way, but more in a pissed off, why are you still here, kind of way.

“Sorry, uh…” Yamaguchi’s voice tapered off as he realized he didn’t know the surly blond’s name.

“Tsukishima,” he replied, albeit a bit begrudgingly. “Tsukishima Kei. What about you?” Yamaguchi scrunched his face up in confusion. “Your name, stupid.”       

“Sorry Tsukki,” he squeaked out. The blond looked put off by the nickname, but only snarled slightly in annoyance. “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. Nice to meet you!”

His eyes started to unconsciously drifting downward again, wandering across the muscled expanse  of Tsukishima’s broad chest. A hand clamped down on his chin and slowly lifted it up. The surly boy’s face was set into one of cool indifference, but Yamaguchi could hear the annoyance in his voice as Kei spoke to him, slowly as if he couldn’t understand a thing. Which, in this case, wasn’t very far off from wrong. His mind was blank of everything except the perfectly sculpted muscles muscles. And goodness, how did one person even get to look that nice with just volleyball alone. Maybe he worked out on the side? Yamaguchi was practically drooling when the other boy snapped right in front of the freckled boy’s face.

“Hello? Anyone home?” If it was possible Tsukki looked even more pissed off than before. Yamaguchi blushed in embarrassment. “In case you weren’t listening, which I’m pretty sure you were, I asked if you could leave the bathroom now? I need to finish my sho-” THUD!

“Oh, he collapsed.” After a few seconds, the thought really processed in Yamaguchi’s mind and he freezed, panic written all over his face. “What the heck do I do with an unconscious injured naked man with camp breakfast starting in thirty minutes?!”

Needless to say, Yamaguchi was not thinking as he dragged the blond to his bed, not even bothering to put clothes on him. Tsukishima’s long legs tangled together and hit the desk hard as he heaved the unconscious boy onto the top of the sheets.

“I-I’ll go get help!” he said frantically, practically to himself and not the blond if he was being honest.

Just as he was about to open the door, loud knocking started at a rapid fire pace on the oak door to their dorm. “Kei!” a deep, booming voice yelled out. “Come out and play! I haven’t seen you all summer and I’ve been getting lonely. All Kenma does is play games and ignore whatever I say.” The man’s voice had a high pitched whine going along with the words, adding to the dramatic flair of his speech. After a moment of silence, the man sighed. “You better not have passed out from hitting your head in the shower again or I swear you’re never going to live it down.”

“Again?” Yamaguchi called out towards the assumingly young man. “Did he do it last year too?” He heard a quick, muttered curse, too soft to know what exactly had passed through the man’s lips.

“Open the door, please,” he muttered. “I need to kick Kei into next week for this.”

“But he’s injured!” the freckled boy whimpered. “You can’t just kick him into next week when he’s not even conscious!”

Another quick curse, then, “Just… let me in please. I know how to help him. I trained in first-aid over the school year and was in the top of my class, so this should be a cinch.” Yamaguchi thought it over for a moment then sighed, resigned to open the door for the stranger.

An extremely tall man with unruly black bed hair stood on the other side, grinning cheekily. “Ah, I knew you’d come through for me.” He gave Yamaguchi a pat on the cheek. “I’m Kuroo Tetsuro. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi,” he replied back almost instantly. It was a knee jerk reaction at this point for him, being new to the camp where everyone knew everyone. It was quite tiring if Yamaguchi was being honest with himself. That was the main drawback of moving cities. At least he would know people in the volleyball community around this place, making it a lot easier to feel like he belonged in the later years if he stayed here.

Yamaguchi watched Kuroo’s medical examination of Tsukishima closely, not completely trusting the man and his claims. When his examination of the unconscious man finally ended after a terse five minutes, Kuroo just let out a small snicker and carefully placed a blanket over him.

“What are you doing? Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, bandaging his wound or call for help or something?” Kuroo just shrugged his shoulders, a wicked expression on his face.

“He’s been hurt worse,” he replied nonchalantly. “Besides, first day of camp always has bacon and eggs. I can’t miss such an american breakfast! It’d be an atrocity!” Kuroo patted Tsukishima on the shoulder. “Besides,” he snickered, “Kei’s already fallen back asleep. He’s just sleep deprived and totally going to be late for breakfast.”

“Uh, then shouldn’t we wake him up?” Something told Yamaguchi this probably happened a lot when Kuroo dismissed the idea in a heartbeat.

“Nah. Wanna get breakfast with me? I could introduce you to a few more people. Get you properly acquainted with the people you need to know here.” He wiggled his eyebrows, getting a laugh out of Yamaguchi.

“Yeah, alright,” he sighed out. “Let’s go get that american breakfast.” Kuroo let out a cheerful hoot and tugged Yamaguchi out the door. He glanced back at his roommate one last time before closing the door softly and following the unusually cheerful man to breakfast, a small grin tugging at his face. Camp was certainly going to be interesting for Yamaguchi if the start said anything about it.


	2. Language, Tsukishima!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room was more overwhelming than Yamaguchi could take. Between the couple that always seemed to be touching and the snarky space boy, the mess hall seemed too small to fit everything in. Camp was already too overwhelming and it was still the first day! How was Yamaguchi going to survive the month of camp?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only did the chapter delete once, it happened twice today. Once from my idiocy and the second from an automatic update. I'm surprised I even finished this today, to be honest. I'm sorry if it's a bit short, but the next chapter is certainly going to be longer. It should be posted by Sunday and it will resolve this cliff hanger, I promise.
> 
> I always appreciate comments and thank you so much to all the people that have read this, gave kudos, or/and bookmarked this story. Your support gives me the strength to keep writing and not throw my computer out the window in frustration. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Yamaguchi didn't know what to think as the sounds and smells of the mess hall hit him full on. As Kuroo opened the door, the sight of all the high school students crammed into the small room caused a fluttered feeling to fill Yamaguchi's stomach. Rounded tables were crammed from wall to wall, campers and coaches alike milling about between them, laughing and shouting to friends across the room. True to his word, Yamaguchi could smell the aroma of bacon and syrup as it wafted out from the kitchen. The clinking of plates and silverware chimed through the room as campers ate their breakfast. Yamaguchi tried to count how many people were in the mess hall, but with the campers moving from table to table, it made the task practically impossible. The mess hall was the perfect scene of controlled chaos in motion.

A hearty shout, bordering on a scream, shook Yamaguchi out of his revere and he flinched in surprise. Kuroo laughed at the freaked out expression on the freckled boy's face. Pulling on his arm, Kuroo muttered out a quick, "come on," and yanked the boy towards where the shout had come from. Yamaguchi whimpered out a protest from being dragged, but his voice was lost in the sea of people. They arrived at the rounded table that looked way too crowded to hold two more people, but Kuroo squeezed them onto a bench anyways, ignoring the grumbles of protest that rose from the others sitting there.

"Sup, Bo," Kuroo purred out. "How's the love life going for you? Still failing?" A boy with shocking black and white snorted, hand held to his heart in mock offense and yellow eyes glinting with amusement.

"Hey," he protested, a smile on his face. "I'm actually working on that right now, thank you very much." He pointed slyly to the black haired boy sitting next to him, who sat there eating his food and was totally oblivious to the conversation happening to the left of him. Kuroo laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Yeah good luck with that. Oh! This is Bokuto Koutarou, by the way," Kuroo explained to Yamaguchi who flushed in gratefulness. "This is Yamaguchi Tadashi. He's new to camp." Bokuto took Yamaguchi's timidly raised hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"Pleasure to meet you," Yamaguchi murmured out, slowly pulling his hand out of the tight grasp. "So who's the other people sitting at the table?"

"That's Akaashi Keiji," Kuroo said, pointing to the black haired boy Bokuto was fawning over. "The two dweebs over there are Sugawara Koushi and Daichi Sawamura." The two boys Kuroo gestured to had their arms around each other's waists, their silver and black hair mixing together. "My boyfriend, Kenma Kozume, is right across from us." He pointed to a boy with ombre hair whose eyes were glued to a gaming screen in front of him, completely ignoring Kuroo. "Last, and totally least, is Oikawa Tooru, whose obsession with space is crazier than his hair that literally defies gravity." Oikawa looked up as he heard his name and flipped Kuroo off, glaring at the boy with icy coolness.

"Excuse you, Tetsurou," Oikawa snapped, flipping his hair over his shoulder. "I'm the most important out of this group and the best setter at this camp on top of that. Any team would gladly take me over you." Everyone let out a laugh at that, including Kenma, before he went back to this game. Oikawa huffed in annoyance, turning away from Kuroo as he stabbed the scrambled eggs on his plate and shoved them in his mouth with a loud, "harrumph!"

Yamaguchi scanned the room, searching for the surly blond he had left not an hour earlier in their shared dorm room. The boy was in fact storming towards them, shoving people out of the way as he locked eyes with Kuroo. "Someone's in trouble!" Bokuto sang out and Yamaguchi had to agree. Tsukishima looked pissed and Yamaguchi was glad he wasn't on the receiving end at the moment.

"You bas-"

"Language," exclaimed a coach with bleached hair and pierced ears, effectively cutting off Tsukishima. "How many times do I have to tell you that? It seems like every year I tell you the same thing. Don't curse around the coaches! Scream it into a pillow or something." The silver haired boy let out a laugh.

"He's right, Tsukishima. You remember what happened last year. We can't have a repeat of that," Bokuto chimed in, grinning from ear to ear.

"What happened last year?" Yamaguchi asked, extremely confused on where this conversation was going. The coach cleared his throat, shaking his head quickly.

"Let the story die," the coach groaned. Turning to Yamaguchi, he held out his hand, the freckled boy taking it and shaking hands with him. "My name's Coach Ukai, by the way. I don't believe I've seen you at this camp before. What's your name, kid?"

"Yamaguchi Tadashi," he stammered out. Coach Ukai looked stunned for a moment, hand slowly returning back to his side.

"Wait, did you say Yamaguchi Tadashi? The famous pinch server of the American youth league in the United States Yamaguchi Tadashi?1" He nodded his head yes timidly, not sure what to make of the older man's outburst. Everyone's heads swiveled towards the freckled boy in shock and he attempted to burrow into himself and escape attention. It didn't work as he looked over and saw Tsukishima staring at him with wide eyes, shocked just like everyone else.

"You're what?"


	3. He's Just a Little Ball of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shoyo, a fellow camper, is literally a ball of sunshine. Yamaguchi couldn't even exaggerate that point even if he wanted to. It's just how Hinata is, simple as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd post Sunday, so here it is! I'll be MIA the rest of the week because I have summer camp myself (sadly not volleyball camp), but I should be able to post the next chapter on Saturday. 
> 
> This chapter is still a slight filler, but I needed to set up the main team and I did. Without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Yamaguchi didn’t know what to say, confused by the turn in the conversation. He was famous for being a pinch server? Since when? His service ace record wasn’t that high. Right?

He was still stumped for what to say when the speakers overhead blared to life. “Attention campers, the team ceremony will commence in five minutes. Please clean up your breakfast and head to the main gym. Ten penalty laps around the facility if you’re late. I look forward to seeing you all there on time this year.”

The black haired man coughed loudly as the announcement ended and Yamaguchi swore he heard him say, “Kageyama.” This was confirmed a second later as his partner elbowed him in the ribs, scolding him softly.

“Well, we better head out, Yamaguchi,” Kuroo yawned out, stretching as he stood up. “Coach Ukai isn’t joking about the penalty laps and the gym is at least a minute’s walk from here, so we need to leave now if we’re to make it in time.” The rest of the campers must have had the same thought as they rushed through eating their breakfast and throwing away the trash.

“I thought the other coach I just met was named Coach Ukai. Did I hear it wrong?” Yamaguchi asked Kuroo as he also threw away his trash.

“The coach you just met was the older Coach Ukai’s grandson,” Kuroo explained. “The one on the announcement is the head Coach Ukai who oversees the whole camp and is in charge of putting together the team lists which will be printed and stapled onto a board in the middle of the gym. He’s the man who decides team captains and who’s on the teams, so don’t get on his bad side.” Kuroo winked as he said this last statement, his voice taking up a teasing lilt as he said the last sentence.

They quickly hurried over to the single doors to leave the mess hall, but found that they were backed up and a crowd of teens had already formed, pushing each other to try and leave as quickly as possible. Kuroo sighed in annoyance. Placing two fingers into his mouth, he let out an ear splitting whistling. Yamaguchi winced as he held his ears, positive he had lost hearing in at least one of them. Smirking, Kuroo made a parting movement with his arms.

“New campers first,” he yelled out. “It’s a simple rule guys that we set every year. What are you, animals?” Kuroo glanced sideways at a man with blond hair that had a black stripe running through the middle horizontally. Yamaguchi shivered at the sneer the boy sent towards him. “Well, actually you might be half animal, Mad Dog,” he concluded with a small smirk. Mad Dog sent a glare of pure hatred at Kuroo that would have made Yamaguchi wet his pants if it was directed at him.

Kuroo just shrugged it off though, shoving Yamaguchi through the now parted crowd. Another boy with red hair that looked like a middle schooler also followed after Kuroo, looking around with a queasy look on his face.

Once they were through the crowd and walking down the scarcely lighted hallway towards the gym, Yamaguchi looked over to the other newcomer who looked like he was about to throw up at any minute. “Are you ok?” he asked the red headed boy, concern leaking into his voice. The other boy’s head darted up and gave him a quick nod then went back to staring at the floor. 

“Something interesting down there?” Yamaguchi teased.

The boy flicked his head up, looking slightly pissed. “Was that a short joke?” he huffed out. “Because I’m not that short! 5’4” is pretty tall.” Yamaguchi snickered at that.

“Are you a libero then?” The shorter boy shot him an offended glare.

“I’m middle blocker Hinata Shoyo!” he yelled, puffing his chest out indignantly. Yamaguchi couldn’t keep back the bark of laughter that left his mouth as he stared at the redhead who was over eight inches shorter than him. He was about to retort when Kuroo interjected into their conversation.

“Ah, I’ve heard of the name Hinata Shoyo,” Kuroo said thoughtfully. “Are you the freshman who took on the senior Ushiwaka during the regional tournament this last spring?” Hinata nodded frantically, a triumphant smile on his face.

“The Ushiwaka who was invited to play on the top american youth team?” Both boys nodded and Yamaguchi looked at Hinata in shock. “He’s only practiced with us once and I would never want to play against him. I haven’t even had the nerve to talk to him because he looks so scary.”

Kuroo barked out a laugh. “Ushiwaka, scary? Please, he’s like a big fluffy teddy bear.” Yamaguchi tried to imagine him as the stuffed animal, shuddering at the image. Kuroo saw this and patted him on the shoulder in sympathy. “All you have to do is talk to him once and you’ll see he isn’t scary. Isn’t that right, Hinata?”

They both looked over at the red haired man when he didn’t reply back. Hinata was staring at Yamaguchi in a state of shock, eyes so wide they looked almost comical. Kuroo snapped his fingers in front of the smaller boy’s face and that seemed to break him out of whatever trance he’d been in.

“You’re on the american youth team?” Hinata asked in awe. Yamaguchi nodded his head, face red in embarrassment as the smaller boy let out a loud squeal of excitement. “How’d you even get on the team? You look like you’re only a freshman too and they don’t take many of those. Believe me, I’ve tried getting on the team. Multiple times.” A frown had taken place of the wide grin Hinata had been wearing a moment ago and Yamaguchi scrambled to make the boy smile again as Hinata looked like pure sunshine when he did.

“I am just a freshman. Well, sophmore now, I guess. They recruited me at the end of last summer and I moved to be closer to the facilities the team practices at. I’m not sure why they recruited me, except for maybe my service ace record as a pinch server, but it’s not that impressive.”

“What’s the record?” Hinata asked with that a giddy smile back on his face, sending a wave of relief through Yamaguchi. The little ball of sunshine was happy again and all was at ease.

“I’m not sure what the exact number is, but I’ve won entire sets with the other team only getting one touch at the most on the ball. I’m sure other players are able to do that too,” Yamaguchi muttered out. “I don’t see what makes me so special that the top team in the United States would pick me up.”

Before either boy could reply, they finally arrived at the gym, a minute early before the ceremony would commence. The rest of the campers shuffled in after them, whispering excitedly to each other as everyone’s eyes spotted the large board set up in the middle of the gym. An older man that looked similar to the Coach Ukai that Yamaguchi had met earlier was standing to the side, holding the edge of the white cloth that was placed over the board to hide the lists.

As the last person filed in, the older Coach Ukai smirked at the crowd, a mischievous grin in his eye. “Introducing this year’s team lists,” he calmly called out as he pulled the white cloth off the board. Everyone swarmed the lists, scanning to find their name and hoping to see their friends on it also.

Each team was to hold eight players. Three wing spikers, two middle blockers, one setter, one libero, and another player that varied in skill between the teams. While signing up for the camp, Yamaguchi had filled out pinch server for the position he played and didn’t know what to expect when being put on a team. The whole process was nerve wracking, if he was being honest with himself.

“Congrats, Yamaguchi!” exclaimed Bokuto as he passed him while trying to find Kuroo and see which team the other boy had ended up on.

“Congrats for what?” Yamaguchi called out to Bokuto, but the words were sucked up into the loud crowd and the other boy disappeared from his sight. Taking a deep breath, Yamaguchi slowly walked towards the board, the crowd of campers winding down as they left to go to their team’s gym.

Yamaguchi scanned the lists until he finally found the one with his name on it, letting out a gasp of surprise.

Team 12:  
Asahi Azumane (Wing Spiker)  
Hanamaki Takahiro (Wing Spiker)  
Iwaizumi Hajime (Wing Spiker)  
Matsukawa Issei (Middle Blocker)  
Hinata Shoyo (Middle Blocker)  
Nishinoya Yuu (Libero)  
Kageyama Tobio (Setter)  
Team Captain: Yamaguchi Tadashi (Pinch Server)

Yamaguchi was the team captain?!


	4. Hanamaki, Just Stop. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi wasn't sure who scared him more. The auburn looking brute, the spunky libero, or the pink haired spiker who was literally a walking meme. Why couldn't his team had been normal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from camp! For anyone that cares, the only thing I burned was my nose. Figures, with my luck. I know I promised as soon as I got back, but I fell asleep and didn't wake up till 12pm then spent the afternoon writing a slightly longer chapter than usual, so you've got that at least. 
> 
> It's almost four in the morning right now, so without further ado, enjoy the chapter!

“Gentlemen!” Head coach Ukai’s voice filled the room and everyone quieted down immediately, turning with a focused intent towards the older man. “The first practice matches will start in two hours. You will have that amount of time to bond with your teammates and come up with any strategies. After the practice match, the mess hall will be open from twelve to two in the afternoon. Dinner starts at six. How you spend the time between lunch and dinner is up to you, but I sincerely recommend you spend that time practicing in your designated gym that is the same number as your team’s number. The gym we are in currently is gym number one and is labeled as such outside the door. If you continue down the hallway where you came through, you’ll find the rest of them in numerical order and labeled accordingly. Further instructions will come later.” He clapped his hands twice, a gleeful look on his face. “Now, let the fun begin!”

Immediately, everyone rushed through the doors except for Yamaguchi, Hinata, and whoever was a part of team one. The shorter boy sidled up to him, a giddy look on his face.

“Guess we’re teammates, yeah Yamaguchi?” Hinata slapped his hand over his mouth, a horrified look on his face. “I mean Captain Yamaguchi!” The freckled boy laughed and clapped Hinata on the back.

“Please,” he finally gasped out between laughs. “Just Yamaguchi is fine. Or just captain. But not both at the same time.” He smiled at the smaller man, deciding Hinata was going to be a great addition to their team. “We should probably get going if we want to have enough time to warm up and all,” Yamaguchi suggested and Hinata nodded in agreement, his head bobbing up and down at such a high speed, he was sure it would fall off.

After a moment of watching closely to make sure that it hadn’t happened, Yamaguchi tugged Hinata after him towards the waning crowd, the hallway beyond also barely filled with campers, most having already found their gym. They kept walking until they reached near the end of the hallway where a bold number twelve was painted onto a sliding door.

Yamaguchi froze before the door. Entering would mean he accepted the position of leadership, something he found terrifying. The shock of being picked captain was only now just settling in and his head was buzzing, heart beating as if it would burst from his chest. How did one act like a leader? It was a question Yamaguchi had never had to answer or even consider, being too shy to even try taking command of any sort of situation.

Yamaguchi was still frozen in place when Hinata slid open the door. Panicked, he lifted his head and found six pairs of eyes staring right at him. He raised his hand and waved slowly, face flushed with nervousness.

“Ah, hello,” Yamaguchi stammered out. “My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. I will be your captain at camp this year. I hope we all become great friends and teammates!” He bowed low, earning a snicker from one of the boys.***Startled, he looked up at the offending boy, a hurt look flashing across his face before it smoothed over. He had dark brown hair and blond bangs, all of it spiked up with gel, but looking natural for the short boy sporting it. An apologetic look filled his face as he bounced up and down in excitement.

“Sorry, captain,” he gasped out in laughter. “It’s just, no one bows for introductions here at camp. It’d get a bit repetitive and waste time, so nobody does it anymore.” The boy grinned cheekily. “I’m Nishinoya Yuu, the libero. Noya for short. It’s nice to meet you!” Yamaguchi shook Nishinoya’s extended hand, the latter literally shaking with excitement.

“Right,” he said sheepishly. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

A man stepped in front of Yamaguchi and he stepped back in self preservational instinct. He had a scraggly beard and long, auburn hair pulled back into a bun, a hairband securing any stray hairs from escaping. With broad shoulders and a looking bulkier combined with his tall height, he looked too old to be a camper and extremely shady on top of that.

Yamaguchi backed up another step as the man attempted to shake his hand also. Fear pulsed through Yamaguchi and it was clearly also showing as the other’s face fell with a sad, knowing look on it.

“A-and y-you a-are,” he stammered out, quaking with fear and wondering whether or not the man was going to hurt him for being rude.

“I’m Asahi Azumane and I’m one of the wing spikers for the team,“the man sighed out and placed a soft smile on his face, lightening up his scarier features and making him look more like a soft teddy bear than an attack dog. Yamaguchi turned as white as a ghost.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you were a camper! It’s just you’re so big and, well, and…” He trailed off, at a loss for words.

“Scary looking?” Asahi supplied, a wry grin on his face. “It’s okay, I get that a lot. I actually just graduated, so this is my last year I can go to camp, so I guess I’m almost not a camper anymore.” He chuckled quietly, a melancholy look replacing the grin.

Yamaguchi’s face hardened in determination. “That just means we have to win this year and end your camping experience with a bang.” Asahi looked at him and let out a broad smile. Clasping hands, they nodded at each other in agreement and Yamaguchi felt his nerves wash away.

Clapping his hands, Yamaguchi yelled out,”form a circle. It’s time for more proper introductions. The first thing to winning is knowing your teammates and being able to work with and around them. I want everyone to state their name, position, and a fun fact about yourself.” He pointed to [a]the boy beside him that had short pink hair, a smirk riding on his face. “Would you start first, please?”

“My name is Hanamaki Takahiro, I’m a wing spiker, and I’m dating the guy right next to me.” He leaned over and kissed the boy with dark brown hair on the mouth, causing a chuckle to move through the group. “Your turn, babe.”

“My name is Matsukawa Issei, I’m a middle blocker, and I can fall asleep about anywhere.” Yamaguchi didn’t doubt him for a second with how his eyes stayed in a perpetual half-lidded position the whole time they’ve been there. Matsukawa also had a sleepy look plastered on his face, as if he was in a state of dreaming and awakeness at the same time. “Next,” he stated, his voice monotone and sounding quite bored, probably because because he was tired or ready to fall asleep already.

“My name is Asahi Azumane, I’m a wing spiker, and I’m actually a big scaredy cat most of the time. Next?”

“My name is Nishinoya Yuu! I’m the best libero in camp and I hate when it’s too quiet,” Noya yelled out. Asahi plugged his ears and winced at the loudness of the small boy, eliciting a smile out of Yamaguchi. “Next!”

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, I play the position of wing spiker, and my boyfriend is actually the captain of team one at camp this year.”

“Ooh, you’re dating Oikawa Tooru?” Hanamaki jeered at Iwaizumi whose face flushed in response. He nodded his head and the pink haired boy let out a knowing nod in return. “I could see that. His gravity defying hair combined with that gorgeous face of his, I totally get it.” Yamaguchi sighed out through his nose in annoyance. He needed to get the introductions rolling again because he had a feeling if he didn’t, this conversation would last a while and probably not end well.

Clearing his throat, Yamaguchi cut in, “And the raven haired boy with the black and orange jacket?” The boy in question looked over, a bored look on his face.

“I’m Kageyama Tobio, the setter of this team. Uh, I like milk,” Kageyama finished lamely, causing a chirp of laughter to come out of Hinata who was right beside him. The raven turned towards the redhead, a glare on his face, but froze when he saw him. “And who are you?”

“My name’s Hinata Shoyo, I’m the other middle blocker for the team, and I think only volleyball is better than food.”

“Amen to that,” Matsukawa deadpanned and everyone laughed, Noya letting out a snort that caused the laughter to deepen further.

Looking around the circle to make sure he didn’t miss anyone, he clapped his hands again to get his team’s attention. “Should we come up with our battle plan, then?”

“But captain,” Hanamaki whined. “We haven’t heard your full introduction yet. And like you said, we need to know each other well. It’s the first step to winning after all, isn’t it?” An innocent look had been plastered on his face throughout his little speech and Yamaguchi knew he was teasing him, something he found quite enjoyable.

He thought for a second before coming up with the perfect fun fact to send them reeling. This was going to be fun. “My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi, I’m a pinch server, and I’ve dragged an unconscious man out of a shower before.” A noise of alarm and interest combined filled the air, Yamaguchi sending his teammates a sly smirk. “Now that I’ve shared, we’ve got a plan to come up with.”

Sounds of protest filled the room, the loudest coming from Hanamaki. “Come on man,” he groaned out. “You’ve gotta tell us more than that.” Yamaguchi contemplated his options for a moment, before nodding his head yes.

“Before he fell unconscious, I stared at his body as he watched me.” Yamaguchi felt his face tinge slightly pink, but he kept the smirk up all the same. If he was to be team captain, he couldn’t let things like this faze him. It was an exercise for him in the same way he was testing how his team would react to things. Yamaguchi knew there was better ways to learn how his team would react in a game, but this was the easiest, and funniest, way to do it. “And that’s all you need to know,” he yelled out through all the groans and pleas to know more.

“Now, let’s get started.”


	5. Raspberry Filled Cookie? Yes, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Tsukkishima's secret dream. Nothing but volleyball compared to the feeling of it. He couldn't tell anyone, though. They'd just laugh. But would Yamaguchi? 
> 
> Why was he even thinking about Yamaguchi? He wasn't even that noticeable. Especially with his pretty freckles, that dazzling smile, and he couldn't forget that gorgeous mane of green hair. Yup, Yamaguchi Tadashi was totally unnoticeable to Tsukkishima.... Totally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this yesterday, but I was really tired and that's also why it's a bit shorter than usual. I'm going to try and update twice this week though.
> 
> If you want to see Haikyuu art or just want to say hi, you can find me on instagram @nessiethelocknessartist . Comments are super encouraging! Thanks to all those who have left them so far. Please don't yell at me too much with how this chapter goes. I swear I have a plan!
> 
> Without further ado, Enjoy the chapter!

Tsukishima didn’t know what to think of the strange, freckled boy who was his roommate. At first, he was pissed. What kind of person blatantly stares at someone else’s naked body unabashedly? When he woke up later, his face had turned red in embarrassment. Someone else had seen him naked. If Tsukishima was being honest with himself, he was kinda turned on by that.

Until he had seen the little note sitting innocently on the dresser to the right of his bed. The note itself was the opposite of innocent and the tall blond could feel his skin burning in anger and from blushing all at once as he read it. Of course Kuroo had been there that morning and seen him naked as well. It sickened him that not only one person had violated his privacy, but two.

“Tsukishima!” Daichi barked out. “Are you even paying attention?” Oh, yeah. The blond had forgotten about the practice game that was occurring at the moment, his thoughts of that morning taking first and foremost importance.

Sighing out of his nose, Tsukishima jumped, glaring at the spiker before him. Just because he was distracted didn’t mean he couldn’t also do his job. The ball hit Tsuki’s hand with a loud smack, reflecting off of it and careening to the floor. Match point.

Honestly, the surly blond wasn’t sure why he was at camp. Many of the campers here despised his brutal, but very honest, attitude. Nobody seemed to want to hear the truth and it irked Tsukishima to no end. If someone sucked, wouldn’t they want to hear it so they could correct it? Or if someone, besides himself of course, needed an attitude check, shouldn’t he tell them?

Apparently not, Tsukishima had decided at last year’s camp when Kageyama Tobio had slapped him across the face after he repeatedly called the raven ‘King of the Court’, and not in a nice way either. The blond had only laughed at Kageyama, earning himself another slap, this time across the left cheek. Overall, it was not the most pleasant experience for Tsukishima.

He never really wanted to be a volleyball player either, if he was being honest, but he’d never tell anyone here that, especially Kuroo who would use it as blackmail of some sort. The games never really excited him a lot, his rivalry with Kuroo being the only thing propelling him forward sometimes. No, being a volleyball player was not his forte. His secret dream was to own a bakery. And not just own one, but bake in it too.

It was the blond’s secret delight he had told no one about, not even his parents. He didn’t know why he enjoyed baking. It just felt… freeing. Blocking was like whipping up the perfect frosting on top of a cake. Spiking was the pastry he’d made melting just right in his mouth as he took a bite out of it, the flavor feeling so satisfyingly right. Perhaps that’s why he continued to play volleyball, because of how similar it felt to baking. Maybe he didn’t really hate volleyball, because his love for one could not exist without the other.

All these things were running through his mind as he rushed towards the kitchens after his team had won the match, hands itching to bake anything to fill his obsession. The kitchen staff greeted him like an old friend, already used to him barging into the place for years and helping to make desserts for the campers. If the blond wanted to help out the kitchen staff for free, neither side was going to complain. The staff obtained free labor, while Tsukishima was allowed to bake whatever he wanted with no restrictions at the camp. It was like a dream come true for him.

“Good afternoon, Kei,” the head cook greeted, a tentative smile on her face. “How’s your day been so far? Put on a good team this year?”

“Good afternoon to you too, Yachi,” Tsukishima replied back. “I hit my head on the shower again this year, so my day could have started off better.” Yachi cooed in sympathy and the blond sent her a wry smile. “But my team’s pretty good this year. At least I have a better captain this year.” Yachi’s eyes lit up in excitement.

“Ooh, who is it this year?”

“Daichi Sawamura.” The shorter lady gasped in surprise. “I know,” Tsukishima agreed. “He’s one of the best defensive wing spikers at the camp. Combined with just Sugawara, Lev, and Yaku alone, I’m not sure the other teams stand a chance this year.”

The head cook looked thoughtful. “There’s something else you’re not telling me,” she finally said. “Something with… a boy?” Tsukishima’s eyes widened in shock. How did she know that?

He fumbled for a moment, trying to think of an answer. As the blond locked eyes with Yachi, she just smirked knowingly at him. Sighing, he told her four words.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi, pinch server.” The cook just hummed in acknowledgement, knowing that the teen would tell her everything whenever he was ready. He continued after a moment with one of the most bizarre sentences she had ever heard. “We met as I was naked on the ground in the shower and all he did was stare at me without restraint. It was quite nerve wracking, even if the situation itself was really weird. I’m still not sure if Yamaguchi or myself was blushing more at the time. But he just looked so gorgeous with his sleep tousled green hair and those cute freckles of his…” Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at Yachi. “Wait, why am I even telling you all this?”

“Because you trust me and love me enough to tell me?” Yachi tried. The blond just snorted in response, giving neither a positive nor a negative reaction to her attempt at humor. Yachi’s face turned into a frown. “Don’t you have dessert to make or something?” she inquired.

Tsukishima sighed. “That, I do.” He thought for a moment about what dessert he should make for today’s lunch. “How does raspberry filled cookies sound?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of having the next chapter in someone else's perspective? Tell me in the comments if I should and which pov to take cause I want to try someone else's pov, but I don't know whose.


	6. I Think You'd Know By Now if I Was a Drug Dealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To summerize: Man, this camp has a lot of gays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter by far. Sorry none of it is in Yamaguchi's or Tsukishima's. In case you can't figure it out, the pov order is Sugawara, then Noya, then Asahi, and finally Tendou. The lines indicate a new pov. I'm still gonna update on Sunday, but I wanted to update twice this week cause I can, so yeah. Please comment if you like this or have anything to say about the story. 
> 
> Without further ado, Enjoy!

Silver and Black hair. Black and Silver hair. The two heads were nearly inseparable, hands entwined together or around each other’s waists whenever the opportunity was given. They had even been placed on the same team this year with Sawamura Daichi as the team captain and Sugawara Koushi his ever faithful setter.

Not many people could remember who was who anymore and it irked Sugawara to no end. How hard was it to remember that he had the silver hair and Daichi was the one with black hair? Or that Suga had a slim frame and Daichi had more muscles and appeared stockier?

It was apparently very hard, he thought grumpily as he angrily bit into his raspberry filled cookie. The sweet taste filled his mouth and he moaned in delight. If only he could eat heavenly food like this all day and forget about the problem at hand.

“Yo, Silver!” Suga hissed in annoyance through his teeth. Eating cookies was, sadly, not on today’s agenda. Better luck next time, he guessed. “I need to ask you for a favor.”

Suga turned from where he sat on Daichi’s lap, a pleasant smile on his face despite the curse words he was hurling towards the guy in his mind. “And who are you?” he asked sweetly, looking the dark red headed boy up and down in a contemptuous sweep. The boy’s hair was crazier than Oikawa’s, only adding to his over six foot three height and making him seem taller.

“Tendou Satori, at your service.” Tendou’s lips quirked upward into a smile. The look, combined with the boy’s unblinking, almost red colored eyes, caused a shiver to run down Daichi’s spine, the feeling vibrating against Suga’s back. Suga looked back at his partner, worried and also knowing that where this conversation was heading, he didn’t want Daichi there to hear it.

“You seem a bit cold,” Suga fretted. “Maybe you should go ask the kitchen for some hot chocolate or something?” Daichi smiled gratefully at the opportunity to leave and took it, kissing Suga softly on the cheek.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Suga hopped off of Daichi’s lap to let him through, turning back to Tendou as soon as his boyfriend was out of site.

“What do you have to offer?” Suga inquired. Tendou laughed uncomfortably.

“Offer for what?” His voice seemed strained as he asked that. Suga sighed in annoyance. If people were going to come up to him for favors, they shouldn’t try to act innocent. Why couldn’t one person just get to the point? He said as much to Tendou who laughed in response. “Fine, fine,” he relented. “I think the better question is what do you need, Silver, that you couldn’t already obtain by yourself?”

Suga thought for a moment, suprised at the question the camper had thrown back at him. “Security schedule,” he finally answered.

“Huh?” Tendou scratched his head, perplexed on why Suga needed such a thing.

“The staff made sure Daichi and I weren’t in the same dorm this year. Or that our dorms were near each other at all to begin with,” Suga huffed. “Without a schedule to know where security is going to roam that night, I can’t sneak out to Daichi’s room without risking my reputation I have with the staff that helps you get your favors. You see my problem here?” Tendou nodded sagely.

“Ah, yes. The booty call,” he noted, keeping his tone serious. “Nobody knows where it comes from, but the lonely men of the world all agree on why they answer it. For the booty!” He finally cracked, bursting into full out laughter and startling the campers around them, their heads craning to see what the ruckus was about.

“Quiet,” Suga shushed Tendou. “My reputation! Remember my reputation!”

The red head grinned evilly and Suga knew he’d said the wrong thing. His voice rose to almost a yell. “You mean to tell me you don’t wanna have se-” Suga clamped a hand over Tendou’s mouth, a scowl on his face. Satori just laughed with pure joy.

“Can you get me the schedule or not, Satori?” The boy thought for a moment, then nodded. Suga smiled. “Good, good.”

“It’s easier than you think,” Tendou remarked slyly. “Now for my end of the deal, Silver. I need a distraction of some sort to happen at dinner, around the middle of it. Something that would distract everyone, even the coaches, enough that no one would leave the dining room for about ten minutes or so. Can I count on you to do that?”

“Does it matter what kind of distraction it is?” Tendou shook his head. “Then I believe we have a deal. I’ll need those papers by tomorrow though.”

“That’ll do.” Tendou reached out his hand and Suga took it, shaking it firmly. “I’ll drop them off at breakfast, okay?” He walked away with a spring in his step. That man was seriously crazy and Suga wasn’t sure if it was an act or how the man geniually was. Either way, it made him shudder in slight fear. Tendou sure was a creep and that was putting it lightly.

“I do wonder why Tendou wanted that though,” Suga mused aloud.

“Why Tendou wanted what?” Daichi appeared behind Suga and almost scared the crap out of him. He turned and gave his boyfriend a sheepish look.

“It’s just a small favor. Nothing to worry about.” Daichi raised his eyebrows at that, unimpressed by the silver haired boy’s explanation.

“Should I be worried about anything, Koushi? This isn’t some kind of drug dealing or anything, right?” Suga let out a laugh at that.

“Me? Deal drugs?” Tears of laughter streamed down Suga’s face. “What kind of person do you think I am? We’ve been dating for two years, Sawamura. I think you’d know by now if I was a drug dealer.”

“I don’t know…” Daichi trailed off as Suga glared at him, punching him lightly on the shoulder. “Alright, alright,” he laughed. “You’re not a drug dealer.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Nishinoya had a plan. A horrible plan, but a plan nonetheless. “I’m gonna tell him tonight at dinner.”

“Going to tell who what, my dear Noya? Planning on finally telling Asahi how you feel?” Noya felt himself blush as Suga plopped down beside him on the bench.

“It’s none of your business, you nosy setter. Shouldn’t you be in your own gym practicing right now instead of… What are you doing here?” Suga gave the libero a sly grin.

“Giving you the perfect opportunity to tell Asahi how you feel in the loudest way possible.”

Noya narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “This is for a favor, isn’t it?” Suga actually had the nerve to try and look innocent, but Yuu didn’t buy it. Sighing, he consented. “Fine, but I’ll need a megaphone and… oh a dozen roses.” Suga raised his eyebrow. “At least one rose, you cheapskate. And the megaphone.” The silver haired boy smiled.

“I’ll bring those to you right before dinner starts.” Suga smiled cheekily and ran out of the room before anyone else noticed him.

Noya couldn’t believe Sugawara was bringing back his favor dealings from last year. With how much the staff liked the silver haired camper, Noya knew he could get almost anything he asked. Why did Suga do this then? For the few items he couldn’t get? It was a mystery that no one who had heard of the business had ever solved.

All thoughts of Suga’s shady business fled his mind as the silver’s request finally dawned on Noya. He was finally confessing to Asahi. As loud as he could. And with a rose. He would’ve panicked more, but at that moment Asahi came up to him, a concerned look on his face.

“Are you okay, Noya?” he asked timidly. “You seem a bit pale. You aren’t coming down with anything, are you?” Asahi’s eyes were scrunched up in concern and the ace looked like he was about to cry. Oh, boy.

“I’m fine, Asahi,” Noya reassured the bigger camper. “Just thinking too hard. You know how it gives me a headache.” The libero let out a gusty, fake laugh that Asahi somehow believed. He smiled timidly back.

“Then could I hit some of your tosses?” He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I mean, if you’d like.”

Noya beamed at the ace. “Anything for you, Asahi!”

Blushing harder, he muttered out a quick, “ok,” and motioned for the smaller boy to join him.

Did Asahi even feel the same towards Noya? Was he even gay to begin with? It was questions like that that made the shorter boy lose his nerve and back out on confessing. But not this time. He’d promised Suga to and Noya never backed out on his promises.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Dinner seemed more hectic than usual to Asahi and he wasn’t exactly sure why. Maybe it was because his best friend, and long time crush, seemed like he had disappeared on him. Or maybe it was the romantic music that had started blasting through the speakers halfway through dinner. Or maybe it was because of his best friend that had suddenly reappeared again on the middle table, a megaphone held up to his mouth and a rose grasped stiffly in his other hand.

“Asahi Azumane, I need to talk to you!” Noya yelled into the megaphone. Anxiety gripping his heart, he stepped forward until he was almost directly in front of the smaller boy, staying slightly back in fear of the libero blowing out his eardrum with the megaphone.

“Y-yes?” he asked timidly. Noya’s chest shook as he inhaled and exhaled quickly, mentally preparing himself for what he needed to say.

Nishinoya got down on his knees and held the rose out to Asahi bashfully, ears tinged red. “Asahi, I’ve liked you for a really long time, like, for as long as I’ve known you. I know I’m just that loud mouthed, brash person that everyone thinks is annoying, but I hope that someone as caring and beautiful and kind as you can accept someone like me. Would you please do me the honor of accepting this rose and becoming my boyfriend?”

For a moment, the ace was frozen in shock. Noya liked him back? Him? It was a dream come true!

“I-I’d love to,” Asahi gushed and Noya sighed in relief, a smile alighting his small face and causing the bigger man to blush harder at just how cute Noya looked in that moment. In a bout of boldness, Asahi pulled Noya’s face to his own and their lips touched softly.

The whole mess hall was silent. Then, "Get him, ya beautiful teddy bear!” Cheers for the unlikely pair rose through the room and a round of applause thundered off the walls.

“Man, this camp has a lot of gays!” Kuroo called out and Asahi couldn’t help but agree. Most were too oblivious or shy to confess to their crush, something Asahi knew from being the camp version of a big brother. Would this confession spark his fellow scaredy cats into action? He sure hoped so or this was going to be one oblivious camp.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Tendou stepped back from his handiwork and smiled. They would never see it coming, especially this early in the game. While the glitter may have been too much, the prank was still set up perfectly. Now all he had to do was wait and see who would get caught in his trap. He smiled at the idea and felt pity for whoever did get hit by the prank. Not enough pity to take it down, mind you, but enough to recognize and appreciate what they'd go through. If only he could get Oikawa with this. Now that'd be perfect.

Tendou slowly walked away from the trap, cackling evilly. Summer camp was going to be so much fun this year.


	7. Don't Forget the Guy Dressed Up in the Ronald McDonald Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the incident everyone keeps talking about? And when will someone finally let Tsukishima cuss?
> 
> The answer to both of those questions may never be answered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I decided to update a bit earlier than usual and instead just screw over whatever semblance of a schedule I had. Who needs schedules anyways, am I right?
> 
> This chapter is slightly shorter than the last one, but helps to introduce the start of the prank wars and also develops Tsukiyama's relationship a bit. Please leave comments about what you liked or thought needed improvement! They really do encourage me to post at least a chapter a week or else I'd feel guilty for leaving you guys hanging.
> 
> Without further ado, Enjoy!

“How did you forget your kneepads in the gym?!” That was a very good question that Tsukishima had no answer for. He kept walking as he flipped off Kuroo behind him who only laughed in response. “Hey, now,” he teased. “Let’s not start another incident like last year.”

“You know,” Yamaguchi said thoughtfully, “no one ever did explain what happened last year. Maybe you could explain wha-”

“No.” Tsukishima’s answer was final. He didn’t feel like recounting last year’s mistakes any time soon. Kuroo, however, had other ideas.

“I’m not going to tell the whole story, that’s for Kei to decide if he tells you or not. Because I know what happened, I’ll tell ya it involved the police, an owl stampede, and an angry burrito.” Kuroo grinned cheekily and Tsukishima could only imagine what questions were running through Yamaguchi’s mind. Wanting to add to that confusion, he decided to add a bit more.

“Don’t forget the guy dressed up in the Ronald McDonald costume,” Tsukishima drawled.

“Ah, yes.” Kuroo nodded sagely. “There was a lot of ketchup.”

Yamaguchi threw up his hands in defeat and the two boys chuckled at the sight. “Whatever. I’ll get someone else to tell me.”

Kuroo clapped Yamaguchi on the back. “Good luck with that, freckles.” Yamaguchi scrunched his nose up in annoyance at the nickname, but Kuroo just ignored him. “While I’d love to continue this little trip, my dorm is right there and I can’t keep Kenma waiting. Have fun, you love birds.” He winked at Tsukishima as the blond sent a death glare at the cat-like camper.

He pulled out his key and twisted it into the lock, snickering at the look on Yamaguchi’s face as he mouthed the words to himself and blushed slightly. Turning back, he saluted them both before slamming the door in their faces with a gleeful smirk.

Tsukishima snorted, continuing down the hallway as Yamaguchi hurried to catch up with the blond’s long stride. As they approached the entrance to the first gym, Kei heard a snap below his foot and stopped immediately, looking down to find a rope wrapped snugly around his ankle.

“Wha-”

“Don’t move!” Yamaguchi yelled out. “I’ll get you out of it.” As the green haired boy lumbered forward, Tsukishima felt something foreboding about the situation.

“No, wai-” Tsukishima called out right as his dorm mate tripped and fell right on top of the trapped blond, effectively knocking him backward. “You idio-”

The sound of a ticking noise filled the air and then… whoosh! A net appeared out of nowhere, snatching the two boys up and hauling them up ten feet until they were almost touching the ceiling. Glitter rained down on them from the ropes of the net, drenching them both in pink and blue sparkles. Their legs had tangled up in the few seconds they lay dangling there, both struggling against the rope cage.

After a few minutes more of struggling, Yamaguchi turned to his fellow prisoner, face shining with unshed tears. “I-I’m sorry, Tsukki. I didn’t mean to trip and run into you. Honest.” The green haired boy tried for a smile, but it turned into a grimace as he saw the unamused look on Tsukishima’s face.

“It’s not your fault.” He paused for a second, thinking. “Well, not completely,” the blond concluded. “Tendou Satori has started yet another prank war this year. It has his name written all over it, down to his signature glitter finish.”

Yamaguchi scrunched up his face in confusion, his button nose looking even cuter that way. Tsukishima burned that thought to a crisp as he tuned into the boy’s question. “Another prank war? Do you mean this has happened in the past? And who’s this Tendou kid anyways?”

Tsukishima sighed. “Tendou Satori is that really tall kid with dark red hair that was snooping around Sugawara at lunch. He was probably there for the black market dealings…” He trailed off in thought as he remembered there was indeed a black market dealer at their camp.

"Suga deals with the black market?! He doesn’t sell,” Yamaguchi lowered his voice a bit, “drugs or anything, right?” Tsukishima sighed in irritation.

“Of course not!” he snapped. “Just simple objects and favors. Like tonight’s distraction confession. Tendou probably traded for a distraction at dinner so he could set up the first pranks of the year. It’s a tradition he started the first time he ever came to this camp. Only a select number of people have even figured out Tendou is the one who starts it every year. Heck, not even the coaches or security have caught him, or anyone pulling pranks, yet. It’s honestly a miracle this ordeal is still going on.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened almost comically and Tsukki would have probably laughed if it wasn’t for what came out of his mouth next. “What happens if you’re the first one caught by a prank?”

The blond’s eyes shut in dread. He’d forgotten about the penalty for being the first caught. “Every year, the first campers caught by the prank have to wear a cape and crown for the entire day.”

The other boy’s eyes lit up. “Cool!” Sighing, Tsukishima shook his head.

“Not cool. When I say all day, I mean all day. Including during practice matches and everything.” Tsukishima tried to adjust how he sat, but just ended up in Yamaguchi’s lap who either didn’t seem to mind or didn’t seem to notice. He wasn’t sure which option was better.

“Is that why Kageyama is called ‘King of the Court’?” Tsukki nodded slowly.

“I actually started that one,” he confessed, rubbing the top of his head nervously as best he could in such a cramped space. “I’m going to regret that one…”

Yamaguchi patted (awkwardly pushed his elbow out of his side and overshot) Tsukishima’s shoulder, attempting to comfort him. “We can worry about this in the morning,” he assured the blond. “For now, we should probably try to get some sleep, since there’s obviously no way we can get out of this ourselves.”

Tsukishima nodded his head in agreement, finding that to be a solid plan. There was nothing they could do except worry about the problem, which wouldn’t help either of them out at all. Sleeping was the best option right now and the blond accepted it gratefully. There was only one problem…

“They turn off the heat in the hallways at night,” he whispered, cursing the management here under his breath.

“Huh?”

“To save money, they turn off the heating in the hallways and it gets pretty chilly outside of the dorm rooms.” Yamaguchi blinked sleepily, then tugged Tsukishima closer to himself. “What are you doing?” he hissed out.

“Solving problems,” the green haired boy murmured as he snuggled into the other’s chest. Tsukishima could admit this wasn’t the worst idea and it certainly felt nice.

No. He shook his head sharply before letting it fall back onto the net, Yamaguchi’s green hair tickling beneath his nose as the boy reached both arms around the surly boy’s waist and scooted even closer still. Well, it could have been worse, he thought.

The smell of cinnamon filled the air as he drifted off to sleep, comfortable even with the net smashing into him from all sides and the air chilling around him.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Well, well, well. Look who we have here.” A flash brightened the air as Yamaguchi woke up, groggily blinking his eyes and trying to regain his sight that was speckled with the light from the flash. “And I thought Tsukishima was heartless. Guess I’ve been wrong all these years.”

Yamaguchi regained his sight to see a boy with dark red hair smirking up at the two of them, a camera in one hand and a cape and a crown balanced precariously in the other. Another boy that he recognized to be Wakatoshi Ushijima stood right next to the boy below, another crown and cape held in his hands.

“Tendou,” Ushijima rumbled out. “You might want to cut them down. They look a bit squished up there.”

The red haired boy, Tendou, sighed dramatically. “All right,” Tendou grumbled, adding the crown and cape he held to Ushijima’s pile. He pulled out a pair of scissors from his coat pocket and snapped the rope that had been hidden alongside the edges of the doorway to gym one, a position that would have been near impossible to see last night in the dark.

The net dropped them with a bang, Tsukishima startling awake from the pain. “Oww,” he hissed out as he stood up with a start, before realizing who stood before the two younger boys. “Tendou, your littl-”

“Ah, ah, ah. Language, Tsukishima,” Tendou chuckled, clearly enjoying this little ordeal. He plucked one of the gold crowns from Ushijima’s arms and placed it onto Tsukishima’s head, smile widening at the sight. “Doesn’t that look perfect, Ushijima?” After tilting his head to the side for a moment, he frowned. “It’s still missing that… je ne sais quoi…” Wrapping the fur-lined red cape around the blond’s hunched shoulders, he straightened up, grinning at his handiwork. “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais quoi is a phrase used when you can't put a certain feeling into words. Literally translates in french to I don't know what. That's literally what it means.


	8. Can You Bedazzle My Cape Too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is finally allowed to cuss. Well, technically anyway. The real question here is why the heck does Hanamaki have a bedazzler?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's only been like four days, but I feel like I've been avoiding this story. And I never want to keep you guys waiting because that's just cruel. Make sure to check the end notes because I have a challenge for you guys and it's gonna be fun.
> 
> You can always find me on instagram @nessiethelocknessartist or you can leave a comment if you have anything to say. And by anything, I mean anything. Heck, you could tell me about soup and I'd read it and love it.
> 
> Without further ado, Enjoy the chapter!

“This isn’t so bad.” Tsukishima looked over at Yamaguchi, a scowl on his face. A red cape was draped over each boy’s shoulders, a golden crown lying crooked on their heads to complete the look of a duo of dictators. Well, Tsukishima fit the look anyway. Yamaguchi certainly didn’t with his cheery smile and innocent demeanor. Or at least he thought so, but who was Yamaguchi to judge who looked like a dictator or not?

“At least you don’t look like a dictator minus the tator part!” Tsukishima hissed back and the freckled boy had to agree, albeit silently so as to not anger the surly blond.

Beside them, Kuroo let out a small laugh. “Nice save,” he chuckled cheekily. “Considering there’s adults all around us and you’ve been banned from cursing.” Tsukishima’s scowl only deepened further, making him look cuter in Yamaguchi’s opinion.

“It’s like cosplaying all day!” Yamaguchi exclaimed quickly in an attempt to change the topic.

“This is not cosplaying! This is pure humiliation!” the blond groaned out with a slight whine. “I’m gonna get Tendou back if it’s the last thing I do at camp.” Kuroo’s face split into a cheshire grin and Yamaguchi knew in his heart that boy had no filter whatsoever and was going to be killed one of these days because of that.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, my dear Kei, but I’m pretty sure the last thing you did at camp was m-” A hand came out of nowhere and karate chopped the bed headed teen. “Owwwwwwwwww,” he moaned holding his side. “What’d you do that for, Kenma?” A boy with brown and blond ombre stepped out from behind Kuroo. Yamaguchi vaguely remembered Kuroo pointing out said boy as his boyfriend the day before. It was a wonder he hadn’t seen Kuroo get smacked before today, if Yamaguchi was really thinking about it. The only thing that saved the charismatic teen was that Kenma either wasn’t around or was too absorbed in his phone whenever he’d decided to say something snarky.

Kenma shrugged. “Maybe I don’t like when my boyfriend decides to flirt with his ex,” he mumbled, eyes returning back to the phone in front of him. “It’d be nice if you, I don’t know, flirted with me every once in awhile?” The tips of Kenma’s ears were red by the time he had finished what anyone at camp would say to be the most they’d ever heard the shy setter speak in one go.

Kuroo, ever the charmer, swooped down and placed a light kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, causing the blush to spread like wildfire across the setter’s entire body. “Is that better?” Kenma nodded his head slightly, then continued walking as if nothing had happened, the pink flush that had graced his body disappearing in under a minute.

Tsukishima and Kuroo continued to bicker back and forth as Yamaguchi thought about what the former boy had said. Were they allowed to prank Tendou as revenge for the glitter net? Were pranks even allowed at camp or would they just get in bigger trouble for retaliating?

These thoughts troubled the freckled boy as he made his way out of the mess hall and down toward his respective gym. As soon as he stepped inside however, thoughts of the prank war fled his mind and the rush of victory filled its stead instead. His team had won their first practice match of camp yesterday and he planned on them winning again today.

“Yo, boss,” Hanamaki called out, breaking the captain from his thoughts. “What was this year’s first prank?” Yamaguchi was confused for a second until Matsukawa came up from behind and tugged on the cape he was wearing, whistling impressively.

“That’s a mighty fine cape,” he monotoned. “It’d be a shame if someone… bedazzled it in pink before you had to give it back to Tendou.” A sleepy smirk rose on Matsukawa’s face, a twin one appearing on his counterpart.

“I’ve got a bedazzler in our dorm!” he exclaimed with glee. “Good idea, Mattsun. Sorry, captain. I swear I’ll be right back!”

“What? No! We have a match in an hour. Come back,” Yamaguchi pleaded at the retreating pink haired figure. Hanamaki just sent an innocent grin over his shoulder then skipped out of the gym to go get his bedazzler. Yamaguchi looked at Matsukawa with a deadpan expression, causing the latter boy to shudder. “Do I even want to know why he brought a bedazzler to camp or why he even has one in the first place?”

“Probably not,” Matsukawa replied. “It’s a story that’s even longer than last year’s incident.” Yamaguchi huffed in annoyance.

“Again with the incident! Why won’t anyone tell me what happened?” Yamaguchi looked to his left and found that Hinata had finally entered the gym, face red from shouting. The pinch server stifled a giggle. So he wasn’t the only one who was curious about what the incident was it seemed.

“No one’s going to crack,” Yamaguchi said wryly. “I’d just wait until someone slips up. It’s bound to happen sometime.” Hinata’s face split into a small smile and he nodded in agreement.

With that settled, the captain looked around, counting heads. “Is anyone missing besides Hanamaki?” When nobody answered, he nodded once, a smile on his face. “Great! Now I want to start with fifty serves each.” Everyone groaned collectively. “Would you like it to be one hundred serves like team five has to do?”

“No way they do one hundred serves,” Noya gasped, his arm resting comfortably around his new boyfriend’s waist.

“They don’t do one hundred serves,” Yamaguchi assured. “They do one hundred serves at the start of practice and one hundred serves at the end of practice. So…” Yamaguchi paused a moment for dramatic effect. “They do two hundred serves a day.”

“That’s inhumane!” groaned a voice by the door. Yamaguchi turned and saw that Hanamaki was already back, a bedazzling gun in one hand and its ammo in another.

He slowly approached the pinch server, an evil grin on his face. The gun whirred to life, creating a high pitched sound. “Now this won’t hurt a bit, captain.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

“What the heck happened to my cape?!” Tsukishima looked up from where he’d been sitting in the mess hall only to find Yamaguchi standing in the doorway of the mess hall with a… bedazzled cape? What the heck was happening?

Tendou seemed to be thinking along the same lines as the surly blond as he asked the same question. Hanamaki appeared behind Yamaguchi and Tsukishima groaned knowingly. Whenever something was bedazzled, the pink haired camper was always involved in some way.

“Well,” Hanamaki smirked. “The cape looked quite boring and I thought that a little bit of pink would spruce it up a bit. Do you like it?” The freckled boy turned around slowly, modeling the new and improved cape. Tsukishima bit his lip, trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

Tendou looked ready to burst from anger as he turned his attention towards him instead of the ‘ruined’ cape. “What are you looking at?” he sneered at Tsukishima. Deciding to ignore the red head, Tsukishima turned towards Hanamaki.

“Can you bedazzle my cape, too?” Tsukishima questioned. Tendou spluttered for a second, trying to come up with something to say, but coming up with nothing. With a huff, he stormed off, a scowl on his face. Probably to find Ushijima, the blond thought wryly.

“Will you really let me bedazzle it?” Maki was practically jumping up and down with excitement, waiting for an answer. In his hand, the bedazzle gun was already whirring to life, as if anticipating the blond’s answer.

“I’ll make you a deal. I’ll let you bedazzle my cape, but it had to be blue and I need you and your boyfriend for a favor,” Tsukishima stated. Hanamaki raised one thin eyebrow in question.

“Depends,” he drawled. “What kind of favor?” Tsukishima looked to the left, then the right as he pulled Hanamaki down to him so he could whisper the favor in the other boy’s ear. A spine shuddering smile creeped over Maki’s face when Tsukishima pulled away.

“Well?”

“You’ve got a deal.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Mattsun, is this the right valve?” Matsukawa looked over at his boyfriend to see him turning the water pressure valve without waiting for his answer. Dread filled the normally blank faced boy.

“Maki, that’s not the right valve,” he whispered and Maki immediately tried to turn it off, but the knob broke off instead.

“Oh, crap.” Maki turned to his boyfriend. “Should we run and pretend we know nothing of this?” Matsukawa considered the proposition for a moment.

“Yeah…” he finally answered. “We should probably run about now.” The two boys scrambled to their feet immediately and fled the scene, Hanamaki bumping into a few switches along the way.

“Think that valve runs to anything important?” Hanamaki yelled behind him at Matsukawa.

“No way,” his boyfriend huffed back. “If it led to something important, why would they keep it in such an easy place to access? It doesn’t make sense.”

“You’re probably right,” Maki choked out between deep gulps, trying to regulate his breathing as he slammed the door of their dorm room right after Matsukawa ran inside. “At least, I hope you’re right…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the challenge: if anyone can figure out which place the water valve connects to and comment the correct answer, I'll answer any question you have about the story in one of the next chapters, including what happened to cause the incident everyone talks about.
> 
> Good luck!


	9. It Was Just a Little Vodka!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paranoia, a fantastic game to play in a camp full of boys. At least, that's what Bokuto thought. Yamaguchi wasn't sure if he agreed with the other boy seeing as how this game was going...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get to anything else, I've got something very important to announce. It's my best friend's birthday!!!! I love you lots @Sketchy_Artist!
> 
> Secondly, @DyedViolet guessed correctly with the water valve leadingpto the water fountains and asking the question of what happened in the incident. Unfortunately, this chapter was getting kinda longer than my usual chapters, so had to split the incident story to the next chapter. Sorry!
> 
> On a brighter note, this chapter is like 2500 words, almost double my usual chapter so I hope you enjoy that!
> 
> Without further ado, Enjoy the chapter!

“Good thing I brought my ice skates.” Yamaguchi turned to look over at the small red head, an incredulous look on his face.

“Why did you bring ice skates to begin with?”

“Well, I assumed this might be like the last camp I went to and I obviously assumed correctly.” Hinata gestured to the completely frozen wooden floors of the gym hallway, seemingly ignoring Yamaguchi’s shocked look as he sprinted off in search of someone else to talk to.

The freckled camper wasn’t sure what kind of camps Hinata had gone to in the past, but he was certain that no summer camp he’d been to had their floors so completely encased in ice like the ones here. The floors in every gym were also frozen, much to Yamaguchi’s dismay. How were they supposed to play volleyball like this?

Apparently they weren’t, if the announcements had anything to do with it. “Everyone, please go back to the mess hall. I repeat, everyone please go back to mess hall. The water valve that led to the water fountains in the gyms has burst and flooded them. In addition, it seems the temperatures in only the gym area was lowered to below freezing and all the water has turned to ice, making it impossible to just mop up or get rid of easily. So while the coaches meet to come up with a solution, all campers must stay in the mess hall and converse quietly or play cards if you’ve brought some. No roughhousing or anything against camp rules. I swear if I catch anyone playing strip poker again, you’re all in huge trouble. That is all.”

“Strip poker?” Yamaguchi snickered. Kuroo just shrugged his shoulders.

“It was an interesting night, to say the least.”

They fell silent, continuing down the hallway slowly. A loud bang broke the silence and the two boys looked towards the now open mess hall door with startled expressions. Bokuto stuck his head out, a grin on his face.

“Bro, you scared the crap out of me!” Kuroo whined, but Yamaguchi could see the underlying sarcasm in his words. Bokuto just clutched his chest in mock offense, an over dramatic pout on his face.

“I-”  Bokuto paused for a second to wipe away a nonexistent tear. “I was just so excited to see you again that I didn’t think. Could you ever forgive me?” 

Kuroo paused for a second, thinking through his options.He took a deep breath then said, “for the bromance, I will go on.” Kuroo finally broke down laughing and Yamaguchi would have kept walking passed them if Bokuto hadn’t reached out, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

“And where do you think you’re going, little crow?”

“Little crow? Wha-” Yamaguchi sentence was cut off as Bokuto smashed a hand gently over Yamaguchi’s mouth.

“Shhhh. That’s not important.” Bokuto looked looked around suspiciously until finally tugging the freckled boy even closer than he already was. His lips brushed Yamaguchi’s ear as he whispered, “wanna play paranoia?”

Yamaguchi jerked back from the owl’s grip, stumbling into the hallway wall. “Erm, what the heck is paranoia?” he asked timidly. Bokuto leered at him.

“Here we go,” Kuroo muttered as he held a hand to his forehead in annoyance.

Bokuto grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand, despite his protests, and dragged him into the room towards a small circle of campers, all of whom Yamaguchi recognized. His whole team was already there, including the smattering of campers he met during the first day’s breakfast. “Prisoners of war!” Bokuto chirped out and most of the people in the circle cheered, an exception being Kageyama and Asahi.

Kuroo just rolled his eyes, sitting down next to Kenma and Akaashi with a tiny huff. Yamaguchi was not lucky enough to have the chance to sit down comfortably. No, he had the amazing opportunity of a heavy blanket being tossed over him, multiple hands spinning him around, and then finally being shoved in a random direction, stumbling on the edge of the blanket and falling into someone’s lap.

“ Er- Sorry for falling for you. No! I mean on you! Sorry for falling on you. Ah geez, I’m such a mess,” Yamaguchi spluttered out, embarrassed with his outburst. The top of the blanket was lifted off of him, blond hair and a sly smirk filling his vision instead of blackness. “Tsukki?” His face went even redder, if that was possible.

“You’re falling for me, huh?” Tsukishima reached down and pulled the green haired boy closer, snuggling him to his chest. “Guess I’ll have to catch ya and hold you tight, so you don’t hurt yourself.”

Yamaguchi looked dubiously over at Kenma, knowing the setter wouldn’t lie to him. “Is he drunk or something?” Kenma glanced up from his phone, eyes fluttering from tiredness.

“Bokuto convinced him to try some punch he’d made up this morning by saying the drink would help him feel rejuvenated. It obviously wasn’t just punch.” He stared accusingly at Bokuto for a moment before going back to whatever game he was playing on his phone.

Bokuto raised his hands up in surrender. “It was just a little vodka!” he protested. “I didn’t know our resident surly blond was such a lightweight. It’s his fault for trusting me.”

“That’s true,” Suga interjected. “He should have learned by now that you never trust Bokuto if he offers you something. Especially if it’s a drink. Remember that one time when he spiked the punch during the annual camp dance and everyone who drank the punch got extremely sick and passed out that night?” The whole group collectively let out a groan, Kageyama even going so far as to send a death glare at the silver.

“Don’t remind me,” Kageyama huffed. “I can still remember the taste of the hotdogs from the bonfire earlier that night.” He paled considerably, clutching his stomach tightly. “I’ll be back in a second. Don’t wait up.” He hurled out of the mess hall, most likely in a hurry to find the nearest bathroom.

“K-Kageyama, wait up!” Hinata yelped after him, leaping up to follow the raven haired camper. He crashed into the doorway before sprinting off again, albeit slightly dizzier now, in pursuit of Kageyama.

The circle fell from having ten people down to only eight, but the vacant spots the two freshman left were soon filled with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “So what did we miss?” Oikawa asked innocently, yet Yamaguchi knew the pair had seen the whole thing and thought the innocent act was ridiculous. Iwaizumi apparently was thinking along the same lines as he jabbed his boyfriend in the side. “Ow! What was that for?”

“He really just wanted to join whatever game you guys were going to play, but he’s too stubborn to admit it.” Oikawa let out a large huff that Yamaguchi had to physically stop himself from laughing at. The space nerd was such a drama queen sometimes that Yamaguchi had to wonder why Iwaizumi put up with him. “So can we join?”

All eyes turned to Kuroo as he feigned shock over all the attention. “Why are you looking at me?” he mused. “If they want to play paranoia, then let them play. It just gives me more opportunities at blackmail.” Kuroo let a devilish grin play out on his face that had even the ever stoic Iwaizumi shuddering.

“Can we just get a move on?” a voice behind Yamaguchi complained. Yamaguchi turned around, or at least attempted to in the death grip Tsukishima had him in, and spotted Hanamaki and Matsukawa there grinning like idiots.

“Yeah,” Matsukawa continued as they plopped down into the circle, Hanamaki sitting in down in his boyfriend’s lap. “Explain the rules already, before I fall asleep from boredom.” The two walking memes snickered at that.

Kuroo rolled his eyes, obviously unamused, but continued on to the explanation. “The game is simple. You choose someone else in the circle and ask them a question. This could be anything, from their favorite color to maybe something a bit more… promiscuous, like which position they like best and take that question how you will. The catch is the question must be heard only by the person chosen, but the answer had to be said for the whole group to hear. After the answer has been spoken aloud, I’ll flip a coin and if it lands on heads the question is said aloud also, but if it lands on tails the question is not spoken aloud. The only other main rule in this is you can’t ask what the question was of any previous rounds and you are allowed to pass on a question if it’s too personal for you. That doesn’t mean you can skip if you don’t like the question though. I’m talking about you Kenma.” He nudged his boyfriend lightly, who only scowled in return. “Any questions?” Hanamaki raised his hand. “Yes, Makki?”

Hanamaki lowered his hand slowly, his mouth twisting into a sadistic grin. “When you say any question, do you mean any question? Like, anything?” Kuroo frowned in annoyance.

“Well, that is the definition of anything, Hanamaki. I’m not one to set limits on how screwed up of a question you come up with.” The pink haired boy high fived Matsukawa, whispering something into his ear. As they conversed quietly to each other, Kuroo looked around the circle. “Any other questions? No? Then, let the game begin. Who wants to start?”

Hanamaki’s hand shot up as fast as lightning. “I’ll go first, no one else need take the burden.” He glared at Bokuto, who slowly lowered his hand in response, pout evident on his face. “I think I’ll pick… Sugawara.” The silver’s face considerably paled as he got up from where he sat in Daichi’s lap and slowly made his way over to Hanamaki. He leaned down and tried to keep a straight face as the pink haired camper whispered the question into his ear.

“No way. I am not answering that,’” Suga protested, face as white as a sheet. Makki leered at him.

“Does it make you uncomfortable? Is it too… personal? Because I really don’t think it is.” Suga grimaced.

“Fine, I’ll answer it. Just give me a second to think,” he grunted out as he moved back to Daichi’s lap. After a few moments, he finally answered with, “black market.” As he said that, Yamaguchi understood what the question was, or at least what it could be.

Kuroo procured a quarter out of his pocket and flipped it into the air. He looked up with a devilish grin. “Heads.” Suga let out an audible gulp as Kuroo gestured to Hanamaki. “The question, if you please.”

“What’s the biggest secret you’ve kept from Daichi?” Suga glanced over his shoulder from where he sat on his boyfriend’s lap only to bolt from the spot just as quickly, scurrying away in slight fear.

“Oh no you don’t!” Daichi spluttered, yanking Suga back by his hoodie. He reeled the silver boy in until he could comfortably put him into a choke hold. “What do you mean, black market?” Daichi stood up quickly, causing Sugawara to yelp in pain as he was pulled up with him.

“Where are we going?” Suga protested as his boyfriend started dragging him off. Daichi responded with a stern glare.

“Somewhere I can learn what else you’ve been hiding from me. Clearly, I don’t know everything about you and that’s gotta change.” Daichi continued to haul his boyfriend until they were out of sight, the mess hall door swinging shut after them.

Kuroo and Bokuto gave each other a dubious glance. “Sex,” they both said at the same time, sharing a knowing look.

Yamaguchi was confused by the answer. Wasn’t Suga being dragged away to get yelled at by Daichi? He didn’t get how sex had anything to do with what just happened. He asked as much, but that only elicited a laugh from the rest of the circle.

“Oh, Yamaguchi,” Hanamaki snickered, wiping tears from his eyes. “How naive you are. It’s honestly quite cute, if you think about it.” The pink haired boy peered at Tsukishima who had decided at one point to rest his chin on top of the freckled boy’s head. “Should I explain to him?”

As Tsukishima responded, Yamaguchi could feel the vibration down his spine and he shuddered at the feeling of it. If he was being honest with himself, it felt… nice. “But I like this version of Yama. He’s adorable this way.” He snuggled into Yamaguchi’s green hair, moaning softly. “It’s so fluffy.”

Kuroo cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention, all of whom had turned to watch the two young boys. “I guess since Suga isn’t here to continue on his story, I’ll start the next round.” His gaze swiveled to Oikawa. He beckoned him to come closer and Oikawa complied with only minimum grumbling. After a moment, he jerked back with a gasp.

“How dare you ask me such a question!” Oikawa huffed. “Bottom, of course! It’s only logical and it astounds me you’d think any different. I am utterly insulted.”

Kuroo only shrugged in response, tossing the coin into the air. The small crowd of teens watched avidly as the coin clinked against the ground, slowly spinning until it finally keeled over and stopped. “Tails.”

“Oh, come on,” Bokuto complained. “You can’t just leave it at that. What did he mean by bottom? Is he the bottom in the relationship? Does he prefer to eat the bottom of an ice cream cone first? These are important, life altering questions.”

Nishinoya finally spoke up, scoffing at Bokuto’s ridiculousness. “First of all, only freaks eat the bottom of an ice cream cone first. Second of all, why are you concerned with Oikawa’s relationship to begin with? We all know Oikawa could never be the bottom, so that’s not it either. Stop assuming questions. That’s like, half the game not to know what was asked. It is called paranoia after all.” He snuck a look towards Kuroo. “However, if you were to divulge said question, well, I wouldn’t complain.”

Kuroo shook his head .“Figures,” Noya sighed in disappointment.

“It’s my turn, right?” Oikawa interjected. After a moment of no one responding, he continued on. “I guess I’ll go with… Yamaguchi.” Dread filled the pinch server as he walked over to where Oikawa was sitting and crouched down so that Oikawa could whisper into his ear. “Hmm, let’s see.” He thought for a moment before his face lit up in delight. “Did you enjoy staring at Tsukishima while he was naked?”

“Uh…” How was Yamaguchi to answer such a question? He felt his skin flush all the way down to his toes as he plopped back down into Tsukishima’s lap, the surly blond wrapping his arms back around him. He certainly appreciated the hard muscles and sculpted abs. But did he enjoy staring at him? For some reason, Yamaguchi didn’t think that Oikawa meant his abs, but more on the lines of below the belt. His face blushed harder at the thought of it. He didn’t dislike looking at it, but it wasn’t the most exciting thing to look at when he saw Tsukki naked. The planes of his chest however, just thinking about how the water trickled down it had Yamaguchi groaning and dropping his head in his hands in embarrassment.

“Well?” Oikawa wiggled his eyebrows knowingly. Yamaguchi shrugged in embarrassment.

“Y-yes. I did.” Oikawa smirked, pleased with the answer.

“I thought as much,” he replied, lazily waving his hand towards Kuroo. “Flip the coin.”

“Flip the coin,” Kuroo whined nasally, mimicking Oikawa’s voice, who in turn glared at him.

“Don’t patronize me,” Oikawa huffed. Kuroo laughed at that.

“Come on, Oikawa. Everyone patronizes you. It’s like a hobby at this camp. I thought you knew this,” Kuroo teased. When Oikawa’s face slid into more of a pout, Kuroo sighed and raised his hands in defeat. “Fine, fine. I’ll flip the coin.”

And he did. What the circle of campers did not expect was the coin landing on tails again. Everyone let out a collective groan of annoyance.

“Come on!” Noya protested. “That’s not even fair! He’s completely red and stuttering like a nervous mess. What kind of question could cause that? You’ve gotta tell us!” A chorus of agreement rose after the libero said that and Yamaguchi felt extremely pressured to do something. Luckily, Kuroo beat him to it.

“Guys, I’m afraid that’s against the game rules. Now, if you wanna pester Yamaguchi later, well, I’m not going to stop you.” He grinned cheekily at that. “Can we be quiet and continue the game now?” Noya and the rest of the circle, including Asahi, grumbled for a moment, but in the end consented to what Kuroo asked. “Thank you. Yamaguchi, it’s your turn to ask a question.”

Yamaguchi hadn’t thought long before the question he really wanted to ask popped into his head. “Tsukki,” he said, leaning closer until his lips lightly touched the outer edge of the blond’s ear. “What happened last year at camp that was so bad everyone just calls it the incident?”

Even in his drunk stupor, Tsukishima paled at the question. "Ah, crap."


	10. The Incident 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not going to tell the whole story, that’s for Kei to decide. Because I know what happened, I’ll tell ya it involved the police, an owl stampede, and an angry burrito.” Kuroo grinned cheekily and Tsukishima could only imagine what questions were running through Yamaguchi’s mind. Wanting to add to that confusion, he decided to add a bit more.
> 
> “Don’t forget the guy in the Ronald McDonald costume,” Tsukishima drawled.
> 
> “Ah, yes.” Kuroo nodded sagely. “There was a lot of ketchup.”
> 
> (Exerpt from chapter 7, to remind you of what is entitled into this chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm actually posting it, I guess. The incident is finally getting told and since it's such a big deal, it got its own chapter. Well that and it's already midnight and I didn't want to continue on....
> 
> Anyways, I hope this chapter lives up to your guy's expectations. There's quite a few perspective changes this time, but they're totally needed to tell the whole story of that night. 
> 
> The next chapter will be posted within the week, so look for that when I stop procrastinating. I know this story is really hectic, but my hope is that you'll keep reading just because you don't know what will happen next!
> 
> Without further ado, Enjoy the chapter!

-July 19th 2016: The Day of the Incident-

 

Tsukishima had been very tired that night. That fact seemed the clearest, yet the strangest thing to remember after such a hectic night. All he’d wanted was some peace and quiet after that long day of practice matches. But he had to ruin it for himself, like always.

“How the heck did you forget your kneepads?” Kuroo snickered out as Tsukishima flipped him off.

“Well at least I’m not like Bokuto, who forgets to even take them off to begin with and actually sleeps with them on!” Tsukishima drawled with a scowl and Bokuto grinned sheepishly in answer.

“I’ve only done it once…”

“Every night?” Kuroo said, finishing the sentence. Bokuto squawked in protest, swatting at Kuroo only to miss as the black haired boy darted into a passing dorm room that Tsukishima knew for a fact wasn’t his. “Better luck next time!” Bokuto ran at the dorm door, most likely to tackle the other boy, but had a door slammed in his face instead. He staggered back, holding his nose tightly as rivulets of blood leaked from it.

“I think he broke my nose,” Bokuto fretted, tears springing to his eyes. Tsukishima tried to feel sympathetic to the hurt boy, but instead found the situation extremely funny.

Keeping a straight face, or at least trying anyway, Tsukishima held out his towel for the boy’s bloody nose. Bokuto took it gratefully. “Maybe you should go to the nurse,” he suggested and Bokuto nodded in agreement, causing the blood to flow faster. Tsukishima clamped a hand over his mouth as the owl like boy ran down the hallway in search of the camp’s nurse, only letting out a cackle of laughter after he knew the other boy wouldn’t hear him.

Tsukishima continued on down the hallway, grateful for the silence. While he did enjoy the companionship of other campers, there was a certain point that turned amusement into annoyance. And that line had almost been crossed that night from Kuroo’s antics, although Tsukishima’s jabbing remarks certainly hadn’t helped.

If Kei was being honest with himself, he just wished for someone that he could be himself around at camp. Someone that he knew wouldn’t laugh at him for loving to bake and could take his surly attitude without complaint. Someone that looked at him like he strung the moon. Like he was the greatest person they’d ever met in their life. And someone who accepted him for the freaking romantic he was, hidden deep in his heart. (And when he says hidden, he means the cobwebbed crawlspace under the house that everyone ignores and eventually forgets about kind of hidden.)

But Tsukishima figured no one could be stupid enough to think of him like that and he dispelled the thoughts from his mind as quickly as they had come.

The gyms were coming up around the corner when Tsukishima heard a wheezing noise from underneath his foot. Alarmed that he had stepped on a rodent or bug, he stepped away quickly, but only found a kid’s stuffed bunny. He held a hand to his rapidly beating heart. What kind of idiot brought a stuffed animal to camp? Let alone left it in plain sight in the hallway? Probably some sniveling sixth grader, he thought snarkily.

“Have you seen my bunny?” a strangely high pitched voice called out behind him. As Tsukishima turned around to see which camper he was going to make fun of for bringing such a thing, he tripped on a thin wire, but managed to stay upright. Realization dawned on him as he heard a clicking sound, the boy from earlier long vanished. He had been dumb enough to stumble into a prank.

One final click echoed through the air and Tsukishima scrunched his eyes closed, hands blocking his face automatically in anticipation. He waited for the prank to spring. And waited. And waited. Yet nothing happened.

Assuming the prank had gone haywire, the surly blond lifted his head, a triumphant smile playing on his lips. “Valiant effort on the prank. Too bad it didn’t wor-”

Tsukishima felt pain. And a lot of it at that. He reached up to his face, where it seemed to hurt the worst, and felt something wet trickle down his face and coat his fingers. He lowered his hand with dread, finding them stained red.Blood. The blond frantically checked the rest of his body for injuries and found his chest to be in similar condition.

And that’s when Ronald McDonald decided to show up in front of him, face red with blood and a fork and knife held tightly in his hands. “Son of a whore,” Tsukishima breathed out in panic.

“It’s time to eat kids,” Ronald McDonald giggled, grinning with blood stained teeth. Tsukishima screamed in terror and fled, running as fast as he could down the hallway in hope of escaping the demented fast food industry icon.

“What did I do to deserve this?” Tsukishima huffed out to himself, clutching the stomach in fear of the wound getting worse. “All I wanted was a peaceful night, but I get this instead. Just my luck.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Hanamaki had Matsukawa pinned underneath him, roughly kissing the taller boy with fervor in an attempt to get laid that night. They had already been dating for a year and he was tired of waiting for Matsukawa to make the first move. What he hadn’t anticipated was the loud cursing coming from the hallways, a few words too vulgar of language for even himself. Ignoring the problem, he tried to go back to undressing Mattsun, but the other boy had sat up, looking towards the door in surprise.

Sighing, Hanamaki rolled himself off the bed, knowing his chances of anything else besides kissing that night had been tossed out the window. “What kind of tosser is up so late? Curfew started an hour ago,” Makki grumbled out, pissed that his plans for the night were ruined. He reached the door and opened it, staring at the scene for a few seconds before promptly slamming it shut, face as white as a sheet.

“Huh?” Mattsun stared curiously at his boyfriend. “What did you see?” Hanamaki’s response was to grab his phone off the dresser, quickly dialing in 911 and holding the phone to his ear. Curiouser still, he asked, “who are you calling this late?” The pink haired boy shushed him as someone responded to the call.

“This is 911, how may I help you?”

“Uh,” he stuttered out. “I-I’m not exactly sure. There was a guy covered with blood running down the hallways a-and I saw Ronald McD-donald chasing after him with a knife. I think Ronald had blood trickling out of his mouth?” Matsukawa looked at him in alarm and disbelief, but Hanamaki only waved him off, focusing on what the lady was saying.

“The police and an ambulance are already on their way.” Hanamaki sighed in relief. This incident was the most terrifying thing Hanamaki had experienced and that was saying something since the boy was often forced to go cliff jumping with his friends. The lady’s voice spoke up again. “Could you answer a few questions for me while we’re waiting for them to arrive at the scene?”

“Uh, y-yeah. I-I c-could d-do that. I-I th-think.” Hanamaki let out a deep breath he’d been holding and locked the dorm room door quickly.

“Alright,” the lady said calmly. How could she be so calm in a time like this? “Are you in a safe location right now? If so, is anyone else with you?”

“I-I think it’s safe,” he responded. “I locked the door and it’s near impossible to knock them down since they’re made of oak. My roommate is also here with me.” He wanted to say boyfriend, but if he wasn’t even out to his parents yet the operator certainly didn’t need to know.

“That’s good. Is there anything else you could tell me about the scene?”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Kenma was laying in bed, a snoring Kuroo next to him. He couldn’t blame the poor boy. From the excessive amount of practice matches that day and the lack of breaks in between them, it made complete sense he’d fallen asleep immediately after they’d had sex.

He would have fallen asleep too, but something felt off that night. Maybe the air felt more dry than usual. Maybe the temperature was just a tad too cold for his taste. Or maybe it was the excessive cursing and screams of terror coming from outside the door. He turned over in bed, snuggling closer to Kuroo and ignoring the scene. Kenma would have been content to continue ignoring whatever the heck was happening, but then he heard the hooting of owls and he couldn’t resist taking a peek out the door to see what was happening.

That turned out to be a mistake, Kenma decided, for as soon as he’d opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, someone very sticky ran into him full force and knocked him over. He looked up to see a boy with blond hair scrambling to get up, something red coating him completely. Kenma sniffed his own sodden shirt, before quickly releasing it with a grimace.

“Ketchup,” he muttered to himself, anger settling into his voice. “And this is my favorite shirt too! You little fu-” A scream of terror from the boy that Kenma had finally identified as Tsukishima cut off the rest of Kenma’s sentence.

“Run!” he shouted as he shoved Kenma into the way of… was that Tendou dressed up in a Ronald McDonald costume? It certainly was if the telltale smirk indicated anything about the person. Plus the flaming red hair was obviously the same shade as Tendou’s hair, so it was a no brainer.

Tendou just leaped over him and continued to chase Tsukishima, a plastic fork and knife clutched in his hands menacingly.

Kenma had to admit, if nothing else had happened, he would have just taken a quick shower to rinse off the ketchup and then gone straight back to bed. And then he saw Bokuto with a parliament of owls fluttering behind him as he clutched an already red soaked towel to his bleeding nose.

“I regret so many things right now!” Bokuto managed to blubber out as he ran past. “Especially asking Suga for a dozen owls! It wasn’t worth it to become the king of the owls,” he sobbed as he continued running down the hall and effectively knocking Kenma over again just as the setter had gotten back up. The owls trampled over the small boy, leaving him plastered with owl feathers on top of the ketchup.

Kenma took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself, but obviously giving up as he muttered, “screw it,” and chased after the owls with vengeance in his heart. Those owls were going to die if it was the last thing Kenma did.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Tsukishima didn’t know when Bokuto had shown up with the owls tailing after him. Or when Kenma had decided to follow after said owls and scream profanity at them, joining Tsukishima in his quest to proclaim every curse word he could think of to throw at the thing following him.

He had decided that the person following him was, in fact, Tendou Satori, an extremist when it came to pranks.If he had enough free time to think up such a thing as this, they weren’t any better than a thing. An object with no sentient value at all.

It had probably been about a good solid hour after the incident start that he heard police sirens in the distance. Five minutes later, he saw the policemen and almost wept in relief. He didn’t know how much longer he could have run if they hadn’t arrived. Tsukishima collapsed on the floor behind them, letting out a sigh of relief.

He hadn't noticed anything happening around him, only someone trying to force him to uncurl from the ball he had created to protect himself. “Sir, I need to check for injuries,” a voice said insistently.

Tsukishima considered the request for a moment before finally uncurling his limbs. Someone immediately turned him over, checking his head, then his chest with a steady hand. They pressed down gently on his chest and he winced in pain. “Could be a bruised rib,” they muttered softly to what the blond could only assume was another person. Throughout this whole ordeal, he kept his eyes shut, trying to block out the situation that Tendou had just put him through. That boy was a dead man walking and he’d be darned if he didn’t find a way to get that demon back.

The surly blond felt himself being lifted up and opened his eyes in alarm, looking around frantically to see why he was being moved. The hands placed him gently on a stretcher, holding him down as he tried to escape from their grasp. “Where are you taking me?” he asked hoarsely, suspicious of whoever they were.

“We’re just taking you to the hospital,” a woman answered quietly. “We suspect you have bruised ribs from some heavy impact, but we need to check to make sure.” Tsukishima stared at the woman in confusion.

“But what about the blood that’s coating me? Isn’t that coming from some kind of major wound?” The EMTs, Tsukishima had decided that’s who they were, all laughed quietly. “What? What’s so funny?” he demanded, put off and even more confused with their response.

“It’s just-” the woman paused for a second, trying to compose herself. “It’s not blood, it’s ketchup. You were hit with what I assume to be a ketchup bomb of some sort and that most likely bruised your ribs, while also coating you with ketchup.”

“Oh.” Tendou was still a dead man to him, just for causing such a scare, Tsukishima concluded to himself as the ambulance drove off. If his ribs were bruised, he might not get to play as much in the practice matches either, which the surly blond thought should account for him being able to kill Tendou twice. Now all Tsukishima had to do was think up a way to cover up the murder and get away with it…______________________________________________________________________________

It wasn’t until the next day that Tendou, Kenma, Bokuto who had only acquired a bloody nose and hadn't broken it, and Tsukishima, with freshly wrapped bruised ribs, were called into the head coach’s office. Needless to say they all got in trouble to various degrees. Tsukishima and Kenma were banned from cursing at camp, due to all the complaints of extremely vulgar language heard from the two of them specifically. Bokuto had the owls confiscated from him, much to his dismay, and was given kitchen duty for the remainder of camp for even having owls in the first place. Tendou, unsurprisingly in Tsukishima’s opinion, was left unpunished, due to the fact of Satori claiming it was the fault of his medical condition of insanity which he had “forgotten” to take the medication for that day. Tsukishima might have been willing to believe that, since the red head actually was insane to say the least, if he hadn’t caught the wink Tendou had sent his way when head coach Ukai had looked away. The punishments could have been worse, but Ukai had decided the trauma of the incident had been enough punishment in itself to everyone (excluding Tendou) involved.

Tsukishima also found it extremely unfair that he had to sit out for the next week of practices and matches. Coach Ukai, noticing the boy’s boredom from not getting to play, subtly let slip that the kitchen could always use more helping hands, especially with baking dessert. So maybe Tsukishima didn’t find it that unfair after all, but he wasn’t about to tell anybody that.


	11. Spin the Bottle is Not Camp Appropriate,  Despite What You May Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s it?!” Yamaguchi startled from where he still sat in Tsukishima’s lap to find Hinata stomping into the circle, a slightly pale Kageyama trailing behind him. “You guys kept making the story seem more and more crazy with each hint you dropped and then the actual thing is a complete letdown! At the very least, I was expecting more people to be involved, but no! The incident was a complete disappointment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know you're getting lazy when the chapter summary is just a section of the chapter and not any new content... oh well.
> 
> So I'm technically 3 hours early, considering I usually post at midnight in my time zone. So yay! I'm early! Considering how I usually post the chapters on Saturday or Sunday, expect that to be my new schedule, although I have friends coming over for an anime marathon next Saturday so don't expect that schedule to start this week.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for leaving comments and kudos and all that stuff!!! It honestly just boosts my ego and I'm still not completely sure whether that's a good thing or not, but I think it is? I know I didn't always answer earlier comments, but from now on I'll try my best to answer them with an actually intellectual answer (because I've gotta say, just because I can write a story doesn't mean I know how to talk to people.)
> 
> Without further ado, Enjoy the chapter!

-Present Day-

Kenma hated to even think about the incident. So to have the whole story, told from each person’s perspective who played a role in it, caused a headache to form between his temples. For once, he’d rather be playing volleyball than continue listening to this conversation. Luckily, Kuroo was wrapping it up, seeing the pained look on Kenma’s face.

“So there you have it folks!” Kuroo concluded. “Our amazing cast of the owl stampede, an angry burrito, Ronald McDonald, the surly blond, and of course the star of the show… ketchup!” Kenma actually groaned out loud at that and stood up to shuffle slowly away from the circle of campers. Kuroo was way too into creating a credits list to even notice his boyfriend slipping away, much to Kenma’s annoyance.

Maybe he’d go find a quiet corner to play on his phone, somewhere nobody would disturb him. Especially not Kuroo, who clearly needed to pay attention better to Kenma. If everything went right, he’d repent tonight and then they could have a sleepover. Well, the setter was thinking sleepover, but he knew Kuroo would take the idea and twist it into something else. And for once, Kenma was fine with that.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“That’s it?!” Yamaguchi startled from where he still sat in Tsukishima’s lap to find Hinata stomping into the circle, a slightly pale Kageyama trailing behind him. “You guys kept making the story seem more and more crazy with each hint you dropped and then the actual thing is a complete letdown! At the very least, I was expecting more people to be involved, but no! The incident was a complete disappointment.”

Yamaguchi was inclined to agree. Kuroo and Tsukishima really did make it seem like it was a much bigger deal, especially with how coach Ukai chimed in. But the event did make sense, especially the part where Tendou got away without getting in trouble. The only question he had was how Suga obtained a dozen owls to begin with. It seemed extremely shady, even more so than usual from the silver haired camper.

Before Yamaguchi could say anything however, the crackling of the announcements came on. “Attention campers, the defrosting of the gyms is underway at this very moment, but the floors will likely still be extremely slick afterwards. Therefore, the tournament will not continue until we are certain the courts are completely dry, which may take a week or even more.” A collective groan circled through the room, but quieted down just as quickly when they realized the announcement wasn’t finished yet. “In the meantime, we are going to do traditional camp activities with your team captains being the group leaders who are in charge of making sure everyone is in the correct place. That being said, all team captains are to report to the head coach’s office in ten minutes. Everyone else is to stay in the mess hall and continue to do as you were. Thank you for your cooperation on the matter.” Some whispers broke out in the background before the man voice came back, rushed. “Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei are also to come to the head coach’s office too. There is no escaping this, you two. Thank you again for your cooperation.”

Yamaguchi looked towards the walking memes, but the spot was now empty. He guessed they were going to try and escape, despite what the man said. They were probably the ones responsible for the frozen over gym floors, Yamaguchi thought wryly.

He tried to stand up so he could go to the captain’s meeting, but a heavy object, aka Tsukishima, was wrapped around his waist tightly, causing him to flop back into Tsukishima’s chest.

“Tsukki, you have to let me go. I have a meeting in ten minutes and I can’t be late,” he whisper-yelled at the blond. He only shrugged lazily in response, a smirk on his face.

“Then bring me along,” Tsukishima retorted, tightening his hold on the pinch server. Yamaguchi sighed in annoyance. On the one hand, bringing Tsukishima along would definitely raise some questions. But then again, if Yamaguchi didn’t get going now, he would be late for the meeting and he certainly didn’t want that to happen.There was only one solution that would get him there on time.

“Fine,” he hissed as Tsukishima cheered at his accomplishment. “But you have to stay quiet, okay? No speaking in the meeting. Is that clear?” Yamaguchi gave Tsukishima his sternest look, which wasn’t that stern at all, and Tsukishima nodded solemnly in response, miming zipping his lips shut in answer.

Yamaguchi once again tried to stand up, but this time Tsukishima had his arms around the captain’s neck, momentarily choking him. “What the heck?!”

“Sorry,” Tsukishima slurred. “Just wanted a piggyback ride.” Yamaguchi pinched the bridge of his nose in anger.

“If I give you a piggyback ride, can we get going?” At this rate, Yamaguchi knew he was going to be late. His goal of being only a little late wasn’t going to work unless Tsukishima cooperated with him. Who knew a drunk person could be so strong?

“Okay, Yama! Let’s go,” he cheered. Yamaguchi crouched down with Tsukishima’s arms around his neck until he was sure that he could hold onto the taller man without dropping him. As he slowly rose up, Tsukishima wrapped his legs around Yamaguchi’s torso, almost making him lose his balance out of surprise, but he managed to stay upright.

Yamaguchi finally staggered out of the mess hall, Tsukishima hooting and hollering like he was riding a horse. Multiple campers also left the mess hall to watch them go, some even taking out their phones, which they weren’t supposed to have, and taking pictures or videos.

“Ride ‘em cowboy!” someone hollered out, Tsukishima repeating it back and giggling like a drunk maniac, which he was in that moment.

Tsukki reached down, smacking Yamaguchi hard on the butt as he trilled out, “faster horsey, faster!” He flushed a deep red and dropped Tsukishima with a hard thud in shock. “Ouch! Why’d you drop me?!”

Yamaguchi face was no longer red from blushing. No, he was angry with his roommate. How dare he violate him in such a way by touching his butt without permission? At least when Yamaguchi had accidently rushed in on Tsukishima naked, it had been just that. An accident. Unlike what had just happened where the blond had deliberately touched him inappropriately. Being drunk certainly didn’t help Tsukishima’s case either.

“Go. Away.” Yamaguchi’s voice was quiet, but everyone in the hallway could hear the undercurrent of death in his voice. Tsukishima turned to him with a wounded look on his face, but he didn’t care. No one was going to violate again. “Go back to the mess hall. You are not going to accompany me to the meeting and you are not going to follow me around at all today. Just leave me alone.” The hallway was silent as he stomped away from Tsukishima, leaving him on the ground and holding back tears.

Yamaguchi held back tears of his own as he finally reached the head coach’s office, opening the door softly and sliding into the first open chair he could find. Surprisingly enough, the meeting was just getting started and nobody seemed to notice him slide in late except for Kuroo, who gave him a sideways glance before turning back towards head coach Ukai.

As the freckled boy looked around, he recognized about half of the high school captains here. Oikawa and Ushiwaka were sitting in the very front and Kuroo and Bokuto sat near the middle. The others he had met during practice games, but couldn’t remember their names.

Ukai cleared his throat to get the captains’ attentions. “I have called this meeting so that we could come up with ideas of what to do while the gyms are thawing out. I’d like to remind certain people especially in this room that all ideas must be legal and appropriate.” He turned a pointed stare towards Bokuto, who in response just ducked his head sheepishly. “Once you have an idea, just shout it out and I’ll add the reasonable ones to the list.”

At once, almost every captain began calling out different activities, their plausibility of getting on the list varying greatly.

“Kiddy pool kickball!”

“Russian Roulette!”

“Strip poker!”

“Uno tournament!”

“Nine square in the air!”

“Beer pong!”

“Baking!”

“Arts and crafts!” Yamaguchi shouted out, wanting to add a suggestion.

“Spin the bottle!”

“ENOUGH!” Ukai yelped, overwhelmed by the screaming campers. “I think I got all the appropriate suggestions, but please correct me if I didn’t. Kiddy pool kickball, uno tournament, nine square in the air, baking, and arts and crafts. Did I miss anything?”

“Yeah,” one of the older captains Yamaguchi finally recognized as Terushima. “What about spin the bottle? That’s not inappropriate at all!” Head coach Ukai sighed, clearly already done with him.

“Despite what you may believe, Terushima, campers kissing other campers is indeed under the conduct name of inappropriate, despite the fact all campers are boys. So nice try, but the idea is rejected.” Terushima frowned in response to the shut down, but kept quiet. “Any other ideas? No? Then everyone is dismissed, except for whoever suggested nine square in the air. I’d like to hear an overview of what it is and see if we can set that up.”

Kuroo went up to talk to head coach Ukai as everyone got up and left. Just as Yamaguchi was about to go through the door, a pretty woman with black hair and glasses came in holding Matsukawa and Hanamaki by the ears and dragging them along.

“C’mon Miss Kiyoko, you know it couldn’t have been us. Matsukawa and I were obviously making out in our dorm room, like we usually are. You can ask Yaku Morisuke, his room is right next to ours and he complains constantly about how loud we are. We’re innocent!”

The door shut before Yamaguchi could hear more, but he didn’t believe Hanamaki for an instant, despite his protests that there was an alibi. They’d probably blackmailed whoever that Morisuke kid or maybe he was their friend and would cover for them. Although anyone that covered for those two were bound to be crazy, so it was most likely blackmail.

Yamaguchi stopped before the mess hall doors, startled to find himself already there and dreading going back in, afraid to see Tsukishima again. It wasn’t exactly that he was afraid of Tsukishima, but more of what he’d yelled at the drunk boy who clearly didn’t comprehend what he was doing.

Wanting to avoid whatever guilt would come with that, he walked away from the doors and set off aimlessly down a hallway he hadn’t been down yet. What would he do when he did see his roommate again? Would Tsukishima even remember what had happened or would his memory be completely blank? Yamaguchi hoped it was the latter because he wasn’t sure how he would deal with this situation without explaining things from his past he’d rather not explain.

The hallway finally came to an end with only a single door on the left side of the hall. The sweet smell of melting chocolate wafted from the crack under the door, Yamaguchi’s stomach growling in response.

Figuring he should probably see whatever delicious smelling food was being made, and maybe taste test it if he was aloud to, Yamaguchi opened the door and was greeted with the bustling sights and sounds of the camp kitchen. Adults ran to and fro, checking on soups and ovens alike as they prepared for lunch. Despite the chaos, nobody seemed to run into each other like Yamaguchi would assume to happen in such a crowded place.

However, everyone seemed to avoid the counters and ovens nearest to the door. Curious, Yamaguchi searched for the reason why, his gaze stopping in panic as he spotted a familiar patch of blond hair.

“Tsukishima?” The blond camper froze, turning around slowly like a deer in headlights. It took a moment for Yamaguchi to comprehend that he was holding the source of the heavenly smell, a batch of mouth watering chocolate chip cookies. “Did you bake those?!”


	12. Would You Like a Side of Daisuga To Go Along with Your Chocolate Chip Drama?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuga is back in action (literally). Tsukishima ia still drunk, and that seems to really work against him. I mean, who mistakes a thin towel for an oven mitt? Only oblivious campers who are much to drunk to bake properly of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's early. For once. I would give myself a pat on the back, but it's only because I'm busy Saturday so...
> 
> I saw a comment on one if the last chapters asking for what happened after Daichi and Suga left, so I decided to answer that with Daisuga taking up over half of the end part of the chapter. First, however, I decided I needed to resolve (or add more problems to) our main pair of Tsukiyama. Hopefully I'll have a longer chapter next week.
> 
> Also, 1000 hits??? Like, I didn't think my story would ever get that much attention and have people actually liking it so thank you so much to anyone who's read this, kudoed it, commented on it, or even subscribed!!!!!! Like, my story is good and important enough to aome of you that you anticipate the updates even more so and it makes me so happy!!!!!
> 
> Without further ado, Enjoy the chapter!

Tsukishima couldn’t think right. He didn’t feel right. He guessed that the alcohol might be to blame for this little problem, but the tipsy feeling lingered just enough that he didn’t care at the moment. What Tsukishima did care about was the feeling of guilt that had settled deep in his stomach, like a coiled up snake, striking at him unexpectedly and with perfect precision.

He supposed that feeling was why he’d ended up fleeing to the kitchen and to take his anger at himself out on a batch of chocolate chip cookies. The staff, being as perceptive as they were, avoided his little corner as much as possible, afraid that his anger may turn towards them instead of the cookies.

When the door opened to the kitchens with a slight creak, he didn’t even bother to turn around since the cookies were ready to be taken out of the oven. And Tsukishima did just so, the heavenly scent filling the kitchen even more now that the cookies were out in the open.

“Tsukishima?” The boy froze, dread filling him up as he recognized Yamaguchi’s voice. As Tsukishima slowly turned around, he spotted the green haired camper right in front of the back door to the kitchen, a shocked expression on his face that mirrored his own. “Did you bake those?!”

It took Tsukishima a second for him to comprehend what the other boy was talking about, but then he felt the heat of the cookie pan burning his hands through the gloves and put the tray down with a bark of pain.

“Tsk!” He threw off his gloves quickly, completely ignoring the blubbering boy in front of him as he examined the already blistering palms. They were completely red, down to the very tips, blistering pockets scattered all across the front of his hands like bubbles. Yet even with how severe it looked, Tsukishima lost all feeling of pain or anything after a moment.

“Oh my gosh! Why were you taking cookies out of the oven with just a thin towel?! You must be more drunk than I thought...” Tsukishima finally looked up from his hands to see Yamaguchi having a mental breakdown right in front of him. “We need to treat these immediately! Come on, let’s go find the nurse.”

Tsukishima was still too shocked, or drunk apparently, to do anything else except let Yamaguchi pull him towards the nurse’s office, rushing quickly in a slight panic. He perked up a bit as Yamaguchi started speaking again, trying his hardest to listen and not zone out from his own panic.

“How much does it hurt? Like on a one to ten scale?” He thought about it for a moment.

“A zero, I guess. Since I can’t feel anything below my wrist,” Tsukishima answered truthfully. Yamaguchi quickened his pace at that. “Is that bad or something?”

“Very, very bad,” Yamaguchi croaked out, voice tight in fear. “If you aren’t feeling any pain at all, that means your nerves are damaged pretty bad. It’s-it’s not good.” The words didn’t seem real to him. Did that mean he wouldn’t be able to play volleyball anymore?  
______________________________________________________________________________

-Previously on Daisuga-

 

“Heads.” Suga let out an audible gulp as Kuroo gestured to Hanamaki. “The question, if you please.”

“What’s the biggest secret you’ve kept from Daichi?” Suga glanced over his shoulder from where he sat on his boyfriend’s lap only to bolt from the spot just as quickly.

“Oh no you don’t!” Daichi spluttered, yanking Suga back by his hoodie. He reeled the silver boy in until he could comfortably put him into a choke hold that he should find uncomfortable, but instead Suga actually enjoyed the position. He wondered what that said about him.

“What do you mean, black market?” Daichi continued on, oblivious to Suga’s inner questioning. He stood up quickly, causing Sugawara to yelp in pain as he was pulled up with him.

“Where are we going?” Suga protested as his boyfriend started dragging him off. Daichi responded with a stern glare that sent a shiver down Suga’s spine. Whether it was from pleasure or fear he didn’t know.

“Somewhere I can learn what else you’ve been hiding from me. Clearly, I don’t know everything about you and that’s gotta change.” Daichi continued to haul his boyfriend until they were in the hallway, the door swinging shut behind them with a resolute thud.

Daichi still had Suga in a choke hold and while he wasn’t inclined to complain from being in such a position, his legs sure wanted to. “Where are we going?” Suga asked again, his voice strained from being in such a position. Daichi, realizing this, let his boyfriend go, only to wrap the arm around the silver haired boy’s waist instead.

“Back to my dorm room, so I can learn every single thing about you.” He flashed Suga a suggestive look, waggling his eyebrows at him impishly. Suga’s breath caught in his throat before he returned Daichi’s look, even adding a kiss on the hollow of his boyfriend’s neck for emphasis.

Daichi’s pace increased at that, scooping up Suga bride-style so he wouldn’t have to slow down. “Well that’s one way to carry someone,” he said wryly, completely enjoying the feeling of being swept off his feet.

A quick kiss from Daichi stalled Suga from saying anything else, but by that time they had already arrived at Daichi’s dorm room, the black haired boy struggling to open the door and not drop the boy in his arms. A triumphant grin creeped onto Daichi’s face as the door finally swung open before it was replaced with Suga’s lips, the feeling soft and rough at the same time. As They tumbled forward into the room and towards the bed, Suga managing to snag the door handle and shut the door at the last second.

Daichi dropped Suga onto the bed, his fingers quickly ripping of Suga’s clothes until he lay there bare and uncovered. He shivered, partly from the cold, but also in anticipation of what was to come.

“Daichi,” he whined with a pout. “It’s not fair if I’m the only one naked. C’mere.” Suga snagged him by the waist, pulling the black haired boy onto the bed with him and quickly stripping off the clothes until he was left in a similar fashion.

Suga stared in awe at the rippling mass of muscles in front of him that was his and his alone. No matter how many times he saw Daichi like this, the thought never stopped amazing him. Why such an extraordinary and handsome loved him back still confused him, but he wasn’t one to complain about such things.

All thoughts fled Suga’s mind as Daichi’s lips were once again on his. His mouth opened in surprise and the other boy took advantage of that to slip his tongue into his mouth, sweeping it in lazy strokes that had Suga moaning in delight. Suga heaved Daichi onto his lap and sighed contentedly at the contact, smiling against the other boy’s lips.

True to his word, Daichi’s hands began to lazy trace the other’s body and Suga soon followed suit. The silver haired boy couldn’t hold back his groans of pleasure, becoming slightly breathless as his boyfriend’s hands started to drift lower and lower, brushing against the tops of Suga’s thighs in slow, steady sweeps.

Of course that’s when Shirabu Kenjirou came barging in, startling Suga off the bed and pulling Daichi off with him until they were just a tangled mess on the floor.

“What the actual heck, Shirabu?! We have an agreement! No barging in when the other is busy!!” The younger setter just cocked his eyebrow at his roommate, pointing to the floor outside of the room.

“There wasn’t a shoe outside of the door, so how was I supposed to know not to come in? I mean, if anything, this is all your fault that I’m now scarred for life.” Daichi seemed even more agitated at that, brows furrowing in anger.

“Please, Shirabu. I walked in on you just last week having sex with Semi Eita. Don’t give me any of that crap about being scarred for life. Actually, I think you may have scarred me in the position I found you two in.”

He sneered in contempt. “You’re just too afraid to try putting your d-”

“Hey! Can we argue when all of us have clothes on?! Please?” the silver haired boy interrupted with a scowl. Shirabu looked closer at the two of him before turning around with a snort.

“I’m not going to look. Besides, it’s not like it’s something I haven’t seen before.” Suga was about to throw something at the salty setter, but Daichi settled a hand on his arm, a mischievous look on his face that made Suga pause.

“Just get dressed,” Daichi whispered into his ear. “I’ve got an idea.” Suga complied, dressing quickly alongside Daichi.

When the black haired boy was finished, he bent down to search for something under his bed. Curiosity piqued Suga’s interest as Daichi finally emerged from beneath the bed with a long piece of rope, motioning for him to come closer and take the other side.

“You remember trying knots in boy scouts, right?” Realization dawned on Suga and his face split into a cheshire grin.

“Of course I do,” he whispered back. “It was the most useful lesson I ever learned in boy scouts. I’m guessing you hold him down and I’ll tie the knots?”

Daichi smiled. “You know me so well.” He kissed Suga softly on the cheek. “Ready?” The silver haired setter nodded.

“What’s taking you guys so long? Even Oikawa changes faster than you and we all know how meticulous he is when changing clothes. It takes him for-ev-er.”

And that’s when they decided to pounce on Shirabu. The younger setter let out a shout of surprise and anger as a wrestling match ensued between Daisuga, a ship name Suga secretly loved and had totally started, and the outmatched Shirabu Kenjirou. By the end of it, a scowling Shirabu lay on the floor, tied up so securely Suga wasn’t sure if even he could undo it, and Daichi and Suga with scratches all along their body. Suga dabbed gingerly at where Shirabu had punched him right in the eye, certain he had obtained a black eye out of it.

“So what are you going to do to me? I know both of you try to stay out of the prank war as much as possible and if you do anything publicly, you’ll surely be the target of Tendou’s next prank. I’ll make sure of it.”

Suga let out a low laugh. “You really think you can threaten me? The head dealer of our camp’s black market?” Shirabu blanched and Suga’s grin widened at that. “Oh? Were you not aware of that little detail? You see, the way Tendou gets away with his little pranks and obtains the supplies he needs to complete them is all because of yours truly. I think the real question you should be asking yourself is what am I not capable of doing to you, because that list is very short, if not nonexistent, and I really don’t feel like spending any more time in jail. Are we clear?”

Shirabu let out an audible gulp. “Crystal.” Daichi shared a quick glance with Suga.

“Then let’s get you delivered to Tendou,” Daichi chirped. “I’ve heard he’s been looking for a new victim, I mean camper, to….work with.” He let out a feline-like smile that even Suga shuddered at. “Come on Suga, let’s drag him over to Tendou’s dorm. I texted him that we’d be over in five minutes and I can’t disappoint.”

“You wouldn’t!” Shirabu gasped out, face drained completely of color.

“Oh, I think he would,” Suga interjected. “After all, great minds think alike and I was certainly thinking you should learn some respect for your elders.”

"He really should," his boyfriend hummed out. "And that's exactly along the lines of what I was thinking. This is why we're perfect for each other, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hurt me for this chapter, I promise it will get better next chapter. Look forward to it next Saturday! Or maybe even earlier if I'm on top of things!


	13. Is This Some of Your Creepy Kinky Stuff?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Tsukishima couldn’t be one of those people who forgot all of their drunk exploits after they became sober. No, he remembered bits and pieces of yesterday’s drunkenness that really didn’t help his situation at all. Forcing Yamaguchi to sit in his lap. Nuzzling into his neck. The piggyback ride. Smacking him in the butt. Crying to Yachi, wondering what he’d done wrong to deserve such a cold reaction. Burning his hands. Then, nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am technically late because I told someone I'd update on Friday and I didn't so I am sincerely sorry! I totally forgot I had already planned on going to the Museum of Science and Industry and was gone the whole day.
> 
> I would also like to apologize, and point out, that the series will end on the 20th chapter for two reasons. The first reason is that this was made to be a summer fanfiction because I won't have as much time for weekly updates since I'm the idiot who decided to take some of the hardest classes I could as a sophomore. The second reason is that I'll be starting my next series with some art collabs from kozumekat (Deviantart artist) and I'm more excited and pumped up about what to do with it. More about the series if you're curious in the end notes. 
> 
> I would like to point out that Ushiwaka is Ushijima's nickname and what most campers call him, so I swear it's not me typoing it up. Thank you again for all the views, kudos, and comments!!! It warms my heart everytime I read one of comments someone leaves and it really motivates me to finish this fic!
> 
> Without further ado, Enjoy the chapter!

Tsukishima wasn’t sure if he’d fallen asleep or had been unconscious as he stared around the nurse’s office he couldn’t remember entering to begin with. A boy sat in a chair next to him, head buried in his arms on the edge of the bed Tsukishima was in.

He wondered who it was, but then yesterday’s events crashed down on his mind and he froze before his hand could reach towards the boy’s soft looking green hair. Green hair that only Yamaguchi had.

Of course Tsukishima couldn’t be one of those people who forgot all of their drunk exploits after they became sober. No, he remembered bits and pieces of yesterday’s drunkenness that really didn’t help his situation at all. Forcing Yamaguchi to sit in his lap. Nuzzling into his neck. The piggyback ride. Smacking him in the butt. Crying to Yachi, wondering what he’d done wrong to deserve such a cold reaction. Burning his hands. Then, nothing.

Oh crap, his hands. He tried to move his fingers, but to no avail. Looking down, Tsukishima found them bandaged heavily enough to make it impossible to move his fingers, but pain still radiated down to the tips like static.

“Tsukishima Kei?” Nurse Kiyoko walked in, her black hair swishing softly behind her. He could see why Yachi had a crush on this woman. “How are you feeling?”

“Well it depends,” the blond drawled. “Are we talking mentally or physically? Although, the answer for both is the same so I guess it doesn’t really matter, does it?” Nurse Kiyoko sighed, clearly already done with Tsukishima’s attitude. Good, that made two of them.

“I meant your hands,” she clarified in a soft voice. “Can you feel them now?”***Confusion filled Tsukishima. “Why wouldn’t I be able to feel my hands? The constant jabbing pain in them would make it practically impossible to not feel them.” She sighed in relief which only heightened his confusion. “Why?” he asked again.

“Well, when Yamaguchi brought you in, he said that you told him your hands were completely numb. By that point, you were already unconscious, although I think that may have been from whatever Bokuto had spiked your drink with.” Nurse Kiyoko had kept a level tone throughout her small speech, but near the end it had become darker with anger. Tsukishima could only assume this wasn’t the first time someone had come in with side effects from Bokuto’s drinks and yet again there wasn’t any way to prove it was Bokuto’s fault since anyone who acquired a drink from him took it willingly.

“It was really scary,” another voice added. Tsukishima stiffened, turning his head to see that Yamaguchi was now awake and rubbing his eyes sleepily in a way that the blond did not find attractive at all. Yeah, totally not attractive…

“Ah, uhh…” He turned towards Nurse Kiyoko with a pleading look on his face, which she apparently took to mean she should leave the room. Tsukishima groaned internally as the door closed softly, leaving the two of them alone. “Nice weather we’re having, huh?” Smooth, Tsukishima. Smooth.

“You don’t have to act nervous, Tsukki. Honestly, it makes me even more nervous about what I have to say.” Yamaguchi stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly to calm himself. “I would like to start off with it’s not really your fault.” Tsukishima opened his mouth to respond, but Yamaguchi cut him off before he could speak. “No, I need to get this all out at one time.” Another deep breath. Hands riffling through his green hair. Then-

“I’m asexual and have a touch aversion problem on top of that. I reacted really badly to you touching me and I shouldn’t have just dropped you and left you there with no explanation at all. It’s not that I don’t like you, I like you a lot actually, but I just can’t stand being touched below the waist at all. Never really have. I should have explained, but I didn’t and now your hands are hurt and it’s all my fault and-”

“I’m just going to stop you there,” Tsukishima interjected with a growl of anger. Yamaguchi’s mouth closed with an almost comical snap, a slightly scared look on his face. Dread filled the blond. “No! I-I meant about the part of it being your fault. You being asexual is slightly shocking, but it's fine. It’s my fault for trying that punch Bokuto had made and for not having more control over my actions while inebriated. And I know not to bake while drunk, so burning my hands is my own fault, not yours.”

He paused there, eyes widening in realization. “Wait, what do you mean you like me a lot?”

“Ah, that….”  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Hey! Wait! Don’t touch me there! Not there either! Do either of you know what it means to keep your hands to yourself? Obviously not if the way you keep palming me says anything about it! And was the burlap sack really necessary? I can’t see anything and the jostling is giving me a headache!” Semi Eita could hear excessive yelling in the hallway from someone who sounded like his boyfriend. But it couldn’t possibly be his sweet Shirabu, right?

Who was he kidding. That totally sounded like Shirabu in the hallway, including the angry tone of voice he often seemed to have, no matter what he was doing or where he was.

“Goodbye to your sweet paradise,” Tendou piped up from where he was cuddling in bed with Ushijima. Or at least, Semi was assuming they’re just cuddling. He’s honestly too afraid to glance behind him and check, not wanting to risk finding his best friend having sex again. “Sounds like someone has finally decided to get rid of Shirabu. I don’t blame whoever kidnapped him.”

“Tendou,” Semi warned, his voice a low growl.

“I wonder what he did this time,” the redhead mused. That did it. Not caring if they were decent or not, Semi turned around and approached them, his face completely devoid of any emotion. Tendou squawked indignantly, scrambling to pull a blanket over himself and Ushijima. “Don’t you have any shame?”

Semi narrowed his eyes at them. “Shouldn’t I be asking you the same question?”

Before Tendou could respond, the door to their dorm opened with a soft creak and a burlap sack was tossed into the room. The burlap sack in question let out a hiss of pain to which the two boys who tossed him in just ignored it, turning towards Semi and Tendou. “He’s all yours,” the one with black hair, Daichi his mind supplied, offered to them. “Just make sure he doesn’t come back to his dorm for a while, okay?” And just as soon as the two boys had come in, they left.

“Out.” Semi stared pointedly at Tendou, gesturing vaguely towards the door. “I don’t want you in here with your boyfriend. No offense, Ushijima.”

“None taken,” the taller boy rumbled out, wrapping a blanket around his waist and draping one across Tendou’s shoulders as he led them out of the dorm room. “We’ll just take this to my room. Just don’t do anything rash, Semi.”

“Why would I do anything rash? I’m a very calm and reasonable person, Ushiwaka!” Semi protested. The boy in question just shrugged in response, closing the door softly after them.

The burlap sack started hopping away from Semi, muffled grunts of effort escaping from it. The boy just sighed, walking over to the practically crawling sack and untying the top of it. In one swift motion, he picked up the heaping mass of sack and turned it over, dumping the contents onto the floor. Shirabu lay there in a ball, tied up tightly with pink rope and a fake smile plastered on his face.

“Eita, my darling,” Shirabu bleated out. “H-how have y-you been? I feel l-like it’s b-been s-so long. I-I w-was just about t-to visit you actu-” Semi placed a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth, effectively cutting off his blubbering speech.

“You have avoided me for the past three days, turned off your phone so I couldn’t reach you, and even skipped the practice match we were supposed to play against each other on Monday. Don’t think you can sweet talk your way out of this. Okay, my darling?”

The younger setter shivered in fear, sweat beading down his face. “Let’s be reasonable here Eita. I had a perfectly reasonable reason for why I was avoiding you and fearing for my life.”

“Let’s be reasonable here Kenjirou. YOU ATE MY RASPBERRY FILLED COOKIE THAT YOU KNEW I WAS GOING TO EAT. YOU BLOODY WELL SHOULD FEAR FOR YOUR LIFE! YOU DIDN’T EVEN ASK ME FIRST! NO, YOU JUST HAD TO SWIPE IT LIKE THAT BANDIT FOX FROM DORA!”

“You mean Swiper?” Shirabu suggested. The glare Semi sent towards him had his complexion paling to almost white, eyes widened in fear. “I’ll just shut up now.”

Semi reached into his dresser drawers and pulled out a knife. Alarm flashed across Shirabu’s face. “No, wait! Eita, let’s not do anything rash here. I’m too young to die! I haven’t seen season 10 of Doctor Who yet! And what about Klance? We just got season four of Voltron and I NEED ANSWERS! Please don’t kill me, oh merciful Eita! Please-”

“Ah, shut up Kenjirou!” Semi finally shouted, exasperated with his boyfriend’s antics. “I’m just cutting off the ropes. Gosh, you’re such a drama queen. Why did I ever agree to date you two years ago?”

“It’s a mystery even I haven’t been able to solve myself.” The pink ropes slid to the floor with a quiet sigh and Shirabu rubbed his wrists with a hiss of slight pain where the rope had been especially tightened around. “I’m nervous to ask why you’ve undone my rope though.”

Semi’s mouth twisted into a small smirk. He still held a few feet of the rope and it took Shirabu a moment to notice this little fact, but when he did his face paled considerably further. “Why do you still have some of the rope?” He narrowed his eyes at the older boy. “Is this some of your creepy kinky stuff that you like? Cause if so, count me out.”

Patting Shirabu’s cheek once, Semi crooned,” Of course this is some of my creepy kinky stuff. And while I may have let this pass, say, maybe three days ago, I’m not letting you off the hook now.”

“Come on Eita! It was just one cookie!” Shirabu spluttered out.***“Just one cookie? Really? Are you aware that raspberry is my favorite cookie flavor and that by the time you stole my cookie, there wasn’t any left on the dessert table?” He now had Shirabu pinned under him on the floor, their lips a hair's width apart as he slowly tied up his boyfriend’s hands above his head.

“I was not, in fact, aware of either of those facts and am extremely sorry for myself that I didn’t know.” The younger setter let out a shaky smile. “How about a truce?”

The older setter finally finished tying the knot, curling his now free hands into Shirabu’s pinkish brown hair. “Hmm… How about no?” And before the other boy could protest, he closed the small distance between them with a kiss.

Semi nudged softly at Shirabu’s lips, asking for permission to enter.The bitter taste of coffee filled his mouth as the younger boy let him in without hesitation. He started to tease the other’s tongue with his own, so tantalizingly slow that had Shirabu letting out a moan of frustration and pleasure combined into one note.

They pulled away for a second, both breathing hard. “Well if that’s what your creepy kinky stuff is, then I guess I’ll suffer through it,” Shirabu panted out, a smile curving his perfectly luscious lips.

Huffing out a laugh, Semi stood up, bringing his boyfriend with him as he plopped onto his bed and pulled Shirabu on top of himself. “I thought you’d say something like that.”

“You’re going to untie my hands, right? So you can get the full experience and whatnot. I myself enjoy sex when my hands can roam freely, as I’m sure you do too. So how ‘bout it, Eita?” Shirabu wiggled his eyebrows seductively, eyes hooded with lust. It was honestly the sexiest he’d ever seen him look and it certainly didn’t help his request.

“Not a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the new series will be a collection of fanfics about KarasunoTech, a science center where things thought to be just science fiction have come to life. In the first fanfic, a new program has been launched, The LeftRight Split, and is in dire need of a test subject. Kagehina, a college student in need of some quick cash, decides to sign up for the program with thinking through the consequences. What he doesn't realize is that the program splits up a person's left and right brain into two versions of themselves as physical beings, their intellectual side and their more outgoing and impulsive side. As the experiment is completed and considered a success, one of the scientists realizes there's no way to reverse the process and Kagehina is now stuck as two people. To make matters worse, both have lost their memories of anything prior to the ending of the experiment, not even knowing they were originally one person. Now dubbed Kageyama and Hinata, the two must go through college life, struggling to learn about life and and also of each other. 
> 
> If this sounds interesting to you, look for it soon or wait till I mention it's out in the summary of this fanfic. I hope you'll also love the KarasunoTech chronicles when it comes out in a few weeks!
> 
> (Side note: Welcome to Night Vale podcast series and Bo Burnam's song, "Left Brain, Right Brain" are what has mainly inspired this new series and you should really listen to both of those as they're both amazingly good.)


	14. Akaaaaaaaaaaaaaaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But how could he tell Tsukishima in a way that didn’t sound crazy or stalkerish? The only thing Yamaguchi could truly do is tell the truth exactly how it is, even if he lost Tsukishima with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is slightly shorter and I apologize for that. I've been somewhat sick all week and I'm also the manager for the boy's tennis team, so it doesn't leave as much time to write. But with school starting, I'll probably have time during classes to write so I should be able to write longer chapters.
> 
> The Karasunotech fic I was talking about last time is going to be a one shot, so it'll take longer to write. I should have it up by the end of August (hopefully).
> 
> Without further ado, Enjoy the chapter!

“Ah, that…” Yamaguchi trailed off, a sheepish look on his face. “Maybe we should discuss this a different time? When you aren’t injured?”

“You are not getting out it that easily. Spill, pretty boy.” Tsukishima’s face held such open anticipation as he stared patiently at the green haired boy.

Yamaguchi was stumped on how to respond. How did someone even begin to describe how love felt like? Wait. Love? When did such a binding and constricting word relate to Tsukishima in his mind? Perhaps it wasn’t exactly love he was feeling. No, it was more like the idea of love. That Tsukishima could be someone that Yamaguchi could love in the future. The possibility of love was something he’d never experienced before in all his life and it excited him to no end.

But how could he tell Tsukishima in a way that didn’t sound crazy or stalkerish? The only thing Yamaguchi could truly do is tell the truth exactly how it is, even if he lost Tsukishima with it.

“I love you Tsukki!” Yamaguchi blurted out. It took a second for him to realize what he’d said. “Ah, no. I meant that I could love you. Want to love you. I want you to be mine.” He stood up abruptly, eyes trained away from the blond. Just as he was about to walk away from the bed, a hand clasped around his wrist tightly, holding him back.

“Wait,” Tsukishima whispered softly. “Don’t go yet. I… I want you to be mine too.” Yamaguchi looked back, tears of joy in his eyes. Tsukishima hesitated for a second before tugging the freckled boy onto the bed. Yamaguchi tripped as he was being tugged and ended up on top of Tsukishima who’s face automatically turned red. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for you to fall on top of me and-”

Yamaguchi cut him off with a kiss, pressing his lips lightly to the blond’s own. The other boy let out a noise of surprise, opening his mouth from the shock. Yamaguchi took advantage of the opened mouth and swept his tongue tentatively against Tsukishima’s tongue, relishing in the sweet taste of chocolate he could taste from it. The blond moaned happily, tilting his head so they could deepen the kiss.

Nothing had ever felt so freeing and perfect as this kiss to Yamaguchi. He never wanted this to end. This feeling of finally belonging somewhere. With someone. Could this moment get any more perfect?______________________________________________________________________________

Akaashi had never wanted to be a part of the prank war or any of the drama surrounding the camp. He simply came to play volleyball and just that he did, until the volleyball floors were frozen over and playing volleyball couldn’t happen. While they may have been able to set up nets outside, the constant heat and unrelenting moisture of it all made the idea impractical for long term use. So, the black haired setter was forced to play such games like kiddy pool kickball and nine square in the air.

When he’d first heard that they were to play a game called nine square in the air, he’d scoffed at how ridiculous it sounded. And then it had been explained. The game was quite simple really. It was much like four square, except there were nine squares and instead of playing it on the ground, it was in the air like volleyball. So really, it was volleyball constrained to nine squares.

The advancement of the game sounded quite simple too. The person in the middle is the king and in control of where the ball is first hit up to. The rest of the spots are filled in a spiral pattern around the middle square until they reach the last open square, where the line is to start. Once a person fails to get the ball out of their square in one hit, doubles hits, or overshoots and fails to get the ball into someone else’s square, that person is out. The now out person then proceeds to go to the back of the line and wait until it is their turn to start the game over in the first square.

The coaches had set up three of these nine square courts in the mess hall, along with a kiddy pool kickball game under the sparse tree cover the facility had outside and an arts and crafts corner out in one of the bigger hallways. The campers were allowed to traverse between these activities that would be switched out each day for new ones to keep the campers busy while the floor was thawed.

The choice of which activity Akaashi was going to do today was obvious. He hated the outdoors and ruined every art thing he tried to do, no matter how much effort he put into it. So nine square it was.

As he looked into the mess hall, he saw only one of the courts full, with a few people straggling in the line. A familiar head of shocking black and white hair in the middle of the squares turned at the sound of the mess hall doors opening.

“Akaaaaaaaaaaaaaashi!” Bokuto hooted out loudly, waving his arms like a madman. “This game is amazing! You should come play!” He debated for a second and almost turned around to leave and try at arts and crafts instead (It can’t be as bad as he remembered, right?), but it was at that moment that long, thin fingers wrapped around his wrist firmly and pulled him back into the mess hall.

Akaashi glared at the offender, recognizing the person as Kuroo, a cheeky grin on his face and Kenma gripped tightly by the wrist on his other hand.

“Please help me,” Kenma mouthed towards him, in which he just gestured helplessly to his own wrist.

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi mouthed back, giving the ombre an apologetic tilt of the mouth. Kuroo ignored the exchange and continued to drag the two towards the court and to the back of the line.

“I don’t wanna play,” Kenma muttered, staring his boyfriend down.

“Aw come one, kitty cat. Just one time? For me?” Kuroo tilted the corners of his mouth down into a pout and gave the ombre puppy dog eyes. The latter boy sighed in defeat and Kuroo let out a triumphant cry. “You’re the best, my sweet Kozume. I promise I’ll do anything for you tonight.”

Kenma paused for a second. “Anything?” When Kuroo nodded, he let out a small smirk of his own. “Then I want to…” At that point, Akaashi couldn’t hear Kenma due to the smaller setter whispering the rest into Kuroo’s ear. The boy’s face turned red as he finished.

“Heck ya,” he responded with an impish grin. “Especially that.”

At that time, they had reached the front of the line and Akaashi entered the first square, seeing as how the two lovebirds weren’t paying any attention. Bokuto was still in the middle and when he saw that Akaashi had joined, his smile widened even further.

“Akaashi! Here, I’ll send the ball your way first in an easy toss, so you can get used to the game.” He almost scoffed at that. Why would he need to get used to this game? It seemed easy enough and he certainly didn’t need this ‘pity’ toss.

And Akaashi showed just that as he spiked the ball down hard into Bokuto’s square from the high, slow toss. The shocked look on Bokuto’s face totally made the extra effort worth it. “I think I’ve got the feel of the game now,” Akaashi mused, a smirk on his face.

“Uh, yeah,” Bokuto finally responded after a few seconds of silence, still dumbfounded. “I should probably go to the line then…” He trailed off, slowly dragging himself out of the court.

Akaashi heard someone snickering behind him and turned to look. “That was beautifully spiked,” Kuroo gasped out between laughs. “He totally deserved it too. Underestimating you in such a condescending way. No wonder he hasn’t gotten anywhere with his love for you.”

As Kuroo continued to burst with peals of laughter, he stood there, frozen in shock. What did he mean that Bokuto hadn’t gotten anywhere with his love towards Akaashi? Since when had Bokuto even liked him like that?

Once he could get his jaw unhinged, he asked Kuroo as much. A guilty flashed across the latter’s face, along with one of confusion. “I wasn’t really supposed to tell you, but I thought you already knew that Bo has a crush on you. I mean, it’s pretty obvious to everyone, well, except you apparently. Honestly, I thought you were ignoring him because you knew.”

No, that wasn’t why, Akaashi wanted to say. It was because he liked the eccentric man too much that he ignored him. How could he have been so blind?

The ball fell before him in his square, but he couldn’t have cared less. Akaashi stomped towards Bokuto, a determined look glinting in his eyes. He stopped before the slightly scared spiker.

“Uh if this is about earlier, I’m sorry,” Bokuto pleaded.

“Aw, shut up, Koutarou,” he drawled and then his lips were on Bokuto’s lips quicker than the other boy could blink, effectively shutting up any counter argument he may have had.

Kissing Bokuto was different than he had imagined. It wasn’t as rough as he thought it would be nor was it tasteless. Instead, a sweetness he couldn’t identify filled his mouth as he let Bokuto through, their tongues intertwining in a way that didn’t seem as weird as he thought it’d be. The feeling of calloused fingers folding into his black hair was something he hadn’t anticipated, but overall enjoyed immensely. He could die like this, Akaashi finally decided, melting even more into the kiss.

Bokuto finally broke away from the kiss, much to Akaashi’s annoyance. With an apologetic smile, he led the black haired setter towards the door. “As much as I want to keep kissing you, we’ve attracted quite an audience and I’d rather continue this in a much more… private setting.” Ah, so that’s why he broke away.

“I guess so,” Akaashi admitted. “And we don’t want to give Kuroo any more blackmail than he already has, do we?” Bokuto let out a booming laugh as the mess hall doors swung shut behind them.

“Like he doesn’t already have enough,” he retorted back. Akaashi chuckled softly.

“Only you know how true that really is, being his best friend and all.” Bokuto consented to that with a nod of his head.

“But fortunately all the blackmail on you and me seems to mysteriously disappear all the time, so I think we’ll be fine.” Akaashi sent a side glance at the eccentric boy.

“How fortunate for us,” Akaashi purred. “How also fortunate that my roommate is currently out playing a long game of kiddy pool kickball and won’t be back till dinner starts.”

“How very fortunate indeed.”


	15. The Fiasco of a Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember how Kageyama got sick and Hinata stormed after him in one the previous chapters? Yeah, this is how that ended. Fluff warning ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I'm terrible. Three weeks without uploading and I come back with some fluff. That no one even even asked to have, this author's priorties are snuffed. Now prepare for an attack, and by that I mean fluff cringe. Cause this Kagehina fluff is stuff I constantly binge... read and really wanted to write. (A mini montage to Dan's Diss Track)
> 
> I'm truly sorry though. Taking honors classes was a horrible mistake homework wise and I have literally no time to write between that and managing the boy's tennis team. But I'm starting to find a schedule of writing in between classes and during free time I get, so hopefully I'll finish this fic (somewhat) strong. Seeing as how a chapter a week isn't working so well with my schedule, I'm going to try and post the last five chapters every other week, unless I finish them early by some miracle. I know my excuses don't make up for skipping three weeks and I apologize again for my actions.
> 
> If you do want to know more about me, as a sorry gift to my followers, I'll be posting some facts in the end notes.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

"Um...Er…” Hinata was a stuttering mess. How did one simply ask out their extremely hot crush who also happened to be their dorm mate? It wasn’t an easy feat, that seemed certain to him if his three previous attempts to said anything about it.

His first attempt hadn’t been the best in all honesty. Asking Kageyama to lunch had been the wrong thing to do, since they already ate at the same lunch table, as Kageyama had pointed out while snickering under his breath.

His second attempt, while better in retrospect to the first, was poorly timed, if anything. He’d wanted to go on a picnic, thinking it’d be romantic. What he hadn’t accounted for was Nishinoya eavesdropping in on the conversation and inviting himself along, chattering cheerfully the whole time and not giving Hinata a single moment of privacy. Kageyama had eventually left, claiming to have a stomach ache and leaving Hinata’s ears to suffer at Noya’s loud and animated chattering.

He hadn’t even been able to get his third attempt out before Kageyama had hurtled out of the door, looking pale with a sickly expression mirrored on his face.

“K-Kageyama, wait up!” Hinata yelled after him, stumbling up and sprinting towards the raven haired boy. He hissed in pain as he ran into the door, but quickly got up and continued after the other boy.

For a second Hinata thought that he’d lost Kageyama, but then he saw a door swinging shut to the right and darted towards it with renewed vigor, slamming it open in his excitement. That was clearly a mistake as the sound of Kageyama throwing up echoed through the small bathroom, causing Hinata to feel queasy just hearing it.

“Kageyama, are you ok?” A groan of protest replied from the open stall in the back. “I’ll take that as a no.” Hinata let out a sigh filled with worry and padded towards the sick boy, reaching out a hand to soothingly rub his back as he kneeled behind him and made soft cooing noises of sympathy.

“I’m. Fine,” he growled through clenched teeth before heaving once again into the toilet. Hinata just sighed in response. Maybe he should just come back later?

It seemed like a good enough idea, so he carefully removed his hand from the other boy’s back and rocked onto his heels in a crouched position, almost standing up before a cold hand grabbed his wrist and held him there, knees locked in an awkward position. Looking back, Hinata saw Kageyama’s eyes latched onto the spot where their skin met, a blush coloring his paled complexion.

“Don’t go,” he whispered, face darkening by the second. And then he promptly threw up on Hinata’s neon sneakers. Well that’s romantic, he thought wryly as Kageyama looked down in shock. “Uh, sorry?” It took a moment longer for him to remember these weren’t just any neon sneakers, but his favorite pair that he’s owned for five years and had worn down to perfectly fit his feet.

Hinata let out a loud gasp of anger. “These were my favorite sneakers!” he shrieked and Kageyama let go of his wrist quickly, darting around the redhead and escaping the bathroom in one fell swoop. “Don’t run away when you’re sick!” Hinata shot up, quickly taking off his shoes as to not run in vomit, and rocketed after the raven haired boy.

He found Kageyama sitting in front of their dorm room, knees tucked tightly into his chest and a sullen expression on his face as he muttered angrily to himself. All Hinata could catch was the word ‘baka’ repeated quite a few times, but he wasn’t sure if that was even a word to begin with.

Suddenly, he was on his feet, banging his head against the door with a loud smack that echoed down the hallway. “Stupid! Idiot! You were having a bonding moment and you ruined it by puking all over his shoes! Ugh, I’m such a disappointment to myself. The perfect opportunity to confess and you blew it! Literally.” He let out a frustrated groan, laying his head softly against the oak door. “I just want a redo. Is that too much to ask for?”

Kageyama finally looked up as he heard the soft padding of Hinata’s socks on the tile floor, his face draining of whatever color was left in an instant. Hinata’s lips twisted into a wry smile. “How about we try that now?”

The raven’s mouth opened once, twice, three times before a garbled choking sound finally came out. Clearing his throat, he tried again. “What?”

Butterflies fluttered in and around Hinata as he considered where he should go with this. On one hand, he could have misinterpreted what Kageyama said therefore he should play it off as joke. On the other hand this is the perfect opportunity to confess to him before the camp is over.  
The thoughts flooding his head suddenly short circuited as a pair of long arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him into a warm embrace, a slightly sharp chin resting precariously on his head. “Wha-”

He was quickly cut off by Kageyama, who he’d identified as the one holding him after a getting over his surprise. “I’ll start over then. Hey, my name’s Kageyama Tobio and I like you. How about we go on a date?” His voice wavered slightly at the end, only adding to the adorableness of it all.

Hinata tilted his head as if to deliberate the question, causing Kageyama to growl in annoyance. “An answer before I throw up again would be nice.”

A grin lit up Hinata’s face. “I’ll agree to go on a date if I can pick the activity. Is that okay?” He fluttered his eyelashes and sent the most adorable and pouty puppy dog eyes he could manage towards the flustered setter.

“Well…”

_____________________  
Later that night…  
_____________________

“Seriously?” Kageyama gaze swept around the frozen gym, then tilted downwards to stare at the red headed boy in front of him that was currently wearing ice skates and a huge grin that curled the corners of his mouth in such an adorable way that it was hard for him to look away. A second pair of ice skates dangled in Hinata’s thin fingers, its neon laces swaying hypnotically in time with the boy’s bouncing.

“Of course!” he chirped in response. “My cousin, Minami Kenjirou, is one of Japan’s upcoming skaters. When we were younger, his mom took us ice skating all the time and I fell in love with the sport at a young age, but when ice skating started to conflict with volleyball, I dropped it and don’t have the time now to ice skate as much as I wish I could. So, when I saw that the gym floors were frozen thick enough to skate and not damage the floor, well, I couldn’t pass up such an amazing opportunity!”

Kageyama listened avidly, hiding his surprise at the new revelation. He had never even tried skating before and certainly didn’t want to in front of someone who could have gone pro if Hinata had continued to pursue ice skating. What if he fell and made a fool of himself? Or what if he couldn’t even stand? Just because he knew all the ice skating terms didn’t mean he knew how to do said terms. Dread was already coiling in his stomach from the possibilities.

“Uh, are you sure you want me to ice skate?” he asked hesitantly. “I’ve never tried it before and I don’t even know how to put on the skates…” Kageyama mumbled the last part, red tinging his ears in embarrassment.

Hinata kneeled in front of Kageyama and motioned for him to sit down. As he did, the other boy grabbed his feet and dragged them towards himself, delicately taking off Kageyama’s galaxy sneakers, which he’d stolen from Oikawa a few years back, and replaced them with the neon laced skates. For a moment, he hoped that the boy would tighten the laces and tie them himself, but Hinata backed off to Kageyama’s disappointment.

Hinata must have seen the look as he offered up a wry smile and an explanation. “Minami taught me that it’s best for the person skating to tighten the laces so it’s more comfortable for them and it makes them feel more confident. Although, Yuri Katsuki has his coach tighten his laces, so I’m not completely sure if it’s just a different thing from skater to skater or he just really trusts Victor Nikiforov.” Kageyama’s expression softened slightly.

“Well, I trust you,” he pointed out, wiggling his feet in response. “And I’d feel much more confident if you tightened them anyways. You know more about ice skating than I do.” Hinata smiled shyly at that and Kageyama could feel his heart melt at the pureness of it. What did he do to get someone so adorable agree to a date with him? It didn’t seem real, but it was and that made him even happier.

Hinata’s fingers grabbed the laces and began to tighten them, nimbly pulling over the skate in rhythmic movements that soothed Kageyama. As the boy finished up the bow at the end, he double knotted it, which the raven haired boy found especially adorable as Hinata did it with such a concentrated look on his face, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth with a splash of pink.

“There,” Hinata declared, standing up and reaching down for Kageyama’s hand to help him do the same. Once Kageyama was up, Hinata was pulling off his blade guards, then darting off onto the ice with a flash of orange.

Kageyama took his own blade guards off to join the bubbly teen, but stopped short with surprise at the scene in front of him. Hinata was beautiful. Triple axel. Biellmann spin. Camel spin. Quad Flip. Triple Lutz. Flying spin. Hinata pivoted until he was facing Kageyama, a look of pure joy on his face. “Join me, Kageyama! Come on, it’ll be fun!” Then he turned back to skating, almost immediately going into a double toe loop and finishing it off with a complicated step sequence that Kageyama could barely follow.

He took a deep breath in, then let it out slowly as he tentatively stepped out onto the ice. The moment Kageyama stepped onto the ice, everything seemed to calm and he didn’t wobbled once as he pushed off in pursuit of Hinata. He glided gracefully across the ice, surprised at how easy ice skating was. Perhaps it was because he was natural at it. More likely though, it was because of how often he’d go roller blading as a kid, the balance he’d learned from that transferring over to this.

With a slight hesitance, he tried a single toe loop, almost tripping on the pick at the front of his left blade, but managing to right himself and finish the jump, albeit wobbly, but successful in his mind.

Hinata whizzed by, laughing happily as he took Kageyama’s hand and pulled him along with him into a spin, startling the raven and causing him to trip, pulling Hinata down with him. The other boy landed on top of him, a giggling uncontrollably into Kageyama’s chest.

"What’s so funny?!” Kageyama huffed. “That was totally uncalled for and I was doing so well too!” Hinata tried to hold his laughter in, face turning red with the effort. Eventually he gave up, howling in fits of giggling so hard that he rolled off of Kageyama and onto the ice.

“The look on your face,” Hinata gasped out between laughs as he slowly calmed down. “It was so gosh dang adorable that I couldn’t not spin you. And then that cute shocked look when you fell.” He burst out into another laugh. “Oh man, I wish I could’ve taken a picture of it. I wish…” Hinata trailed off there, a shy look replacing the playful look he’d had only moments earlier. Kageyama’s heart sped up at that, mouth dry in anticipation.

“You wish?” he prompted, poking Hinata in the stomach playfully. The boy let out a sigh of contentment.

“I wish I could stay here with you forever. It’s so peaceful and perfect and we’d never have to leave this camp. I don’t know what I’m going to do when this camp is over and I won’t see you everyday. Why does camp have to end?”

Kageyama thought for a moment, before flipping over until he was perched on his elbows. Hinata beneath him with a curious look on his face. “Well it hasn’t ended yet,” Kageyama offered, the corners of his mouth tilting slightly in hope. And then he leaned down and kissed Hinata softly on the lips, pulling back just as quickly as he’d started it.

Hinata stared up at him, wide eyed and starstruck. “It certainly hasn’t,” he murmured back, then looped his arms around Kageyama’s neck and pulled him into another kiss.

If heaven could be described in one simple scene, this was certainly it to Kageyama. He scooped Hinata up as he stood, letting him down gently on his blades and stepping back with a flourished bow. Holding his right hand out, Kageyama winked at the other boy.

“May I have this dance?” Kageyama offered and Hinata accepted, taking his hand in his own and pulling him into a slow spin.

Dancing on ice was certainly easier than on solid ground, at least in Kageyama’s opinion. The movements were swift and smooth, graceful in every pivot and glide. He never once felt out of sync with his partner and it felt… perfect. What other word could he use to describe such a feeling besides perfect? Nothing had ever felt so right than this moment, here, in Hinata’s arms.

Hinata must have felt the same thing from the slightly demure smile he gave Kageyama, seductive, shy, and playful all at once. “This is perfect,” the shorter boy whispered, blushing profusely along his face. Kageyama leaned down with a tilt of his lips and kissed Hinata promptly on the mouth.

“No, you’re perfect.”

Silence filled the gym, but it wasn’t a confused sort of silence, nor was it the awkward kind. No, it was the silence of two people perfectly content with each other and everything the moment entailed. And they were content. With each other. With the moment. And for now, with knowing that everything would come to an end, but not now. Not in that perfect bubble of time where everything seemed to pause for them and nothing bad could happen while they were there. Laying in each other’s arms, they were perfectly content and contently perfect and that’s how it was to stay for that moment where time had stopped. The moment was perfect and so were they.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My facts about me apology! 
> 
> 1\. I'm 15 years old and a female who's a complete fujoshi (as if you couldn't tell from this fanfic)
> 
> 2\. My favorite food is a PB and J, because who doesn't love a classic childhood sandwich?
> 
> 3\. I also love to draw, besides writing, and the two usually inspire the other into creating a new story or drawing
> 
> So there's three quick facts about me. If you want to know anything else, just ask. I'd also love to know more about you guys! My followers mean the most to me and I'd love to know even the most blandest of details, like your guy's favorite color. Also, if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, I'd love to hear them!


	16. Tendou Satori and the Deathly Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranks, fluff, and pranks again. And then a sprinkle of fluff at the end.
> 
> Both Tendou and Oikawa have pranks that backfire, but they both seem to end up alright in the end. Afterall, what are boyfriends for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very proud of the title name with the somewhat Harry Potter reference. Most of this chapter was also spam written today while I was in a car for four hours, but it came out pretty good in my opinion. If there is any mistakes, grammar or story wise, please tell me so I can fix it and give you guys a better experience reading it.
> 
> I would have had this up yesterday, but the boy's tennis team had their Ncc tournament, and being the manager, I had to go. But it was fun and I got to eat free snacks all day while reading, so it wasn't all that tiring. We also managed to get 5th place in our conference, so I'm pretty happy about that!
> 
> @Super_Pringles suggested to have an Iwaoi prank, and while it's not exactly that, I think you'll be happy with the result of that suggestion.
> 
> Without further ado, Enjoy the chapter!

Tendou Satori had screwed up. Okay, screwed up was an understatement, but still. It sounded better than other ways he could have said it. And he couldn’t even blame this on anyone else this time, but himself.

It had started off an innocent enough prank. I mean, it wasn’t as if it was last year’s incident bad or anything. It was more, per say, the person he’d decided to play it on. Which just happened to be Oikawa, who he’d been aiming for all of camp so far, but had failed miserably to prank up to this point.

The prank had been simple. Add some hair coloring to the hot water in the showers and see how many people’s hair color Tendou could change through that method. Sugawara had once again supplied the hair dye, the different hues of pink, red, and blue swirling together perfectly when added directly to the shower’s supply of hot water.

Now, Tendou knew Oikawa was usually the first one to the showers, speeding there right after waking up early and stealing the hot water for himself, leaving the countless other campers to fend for the remaining drops until it turned into an ice box.

There was only two small problems to this ingenious prank that he hadn’t anticipated one bit. Kageyama Tobio and a clear wrapped door.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Kageyama hadn’t gotten any sleep last night, but it was totally worth it in his opinion. Spending the night dancing away with Hinata had been perfect. And to add a bonus on top of that, he was the first one to the showers, securing the hot water for himself and guaranteeing Oikawa didn’t steal it all like the space brat usually did.

It had started off as a relaxing shower, that is, until he noticed the streams of red and white that seemed to be mixed into the water and also running down the length of his body. Kageyama felt anger boiling through him along with the dread that began to eat away at his stomach. He had once again been subjected to a summer camp prank for the third year in a row and this one had Tendou Satori written all over it.

He shut off the water quickly, towelling his hair as much as he could in a last minute attempt to get rid of whatever dye had been put in his inky black locks. What he didn’t realize was that his futile efforts had been in vain, actually mixing the red and white until his hair was a dark shade of pink.

Kageyama felt mortified as he stared in the mirror at his ruined hair. What would Hinata think of his hair? It wasn’t fair that every year he came, Tendou always managed to prank him in some way or form. The first year had been a mud bomb right after dinner, which had taken him two hours to clean off of him, if anyone cared. And then the next year he’d gotten a glitter bomb to the face, unfortunately being the first prank of the year and being forced to wear the cape and crown, earning him the nickname “King of the Court”.

The soft feeling of footsteps echoed through the bathroom and Kageyama darted around in panic, hoping it wasn't someone like Oikawa. Who came in was much worse and also so much better in retrospect.

“Well, crap.” Tendou's face drained completely of color as his eyes fell upon Kageyama who looked seriously pissed off if anything else.

“Didn't think this one through, did you?” Kageyama growled through gritted teeth.

Tendou let out a nervous laugh in response. “Clearly not. I hadn't planned on pranking you this year, if I'm being honest.” He tried to grin, but immediately stopped at the cold tone in Kageyama's voice.

“You obviously failed if, once again, I was subjected to one of your pranks. I'm feeling nice today so I'll let you get a three second head start before I kill you.” Kageyama's lips twisted into a sardonic smirk.

“Wait, what?” Tendou took a half step back from the raven haired boy, confusion filling his face. “You can't be serious, right?”

“One.” The red head's mouth fell open into a perfect O.

“You're bluffing,” he whined, eyes tilted pleadingly. “You wouldn't actually hurt me.”

Kageyama cocked his head at the other boy as if eyeing up his next prey, smirk growing ever wider. His canines pierced through his lips, glinting in the low light of the bathroom. “Two.”

And that's when Tendou fled, his steps quickening down the hallway as the door shut with a bang. “Three.”  
______________________________________

Oikawa had planned the perfect prank for his boyfriend. Well, at least he thought it was the perfect prank. Suga had called it “childish" and “just really stupid" when he'd asked for the supplies, but the kid ran a black market, so what did he know about stupidity?

It was a simple prank he'd seen on dozens of vines. All you had to do was wrap clear plastic over the top part of the door, then trick them into running through said doorway and falling to the floor from the blow. It was a classic and may have been a bit childish, but Iwa-chan had hid all of his makeup during the first week of camp, so it was totally deserved.

Oikawa had been putting the finishing touches on the dorm door when he realized one consequential detail that he probably should have realized a lot sooner before setting up the prank. This wasn't Iwa-chan’s dorm room. But it would probably be fine. He just needed to go get some scissors and cut it down before anyone else ran into it. Nothing could happen during those five minutes, right?

That seemed logical enough so he ran quickly back to his dorm room that he shared with a sly looking boy named Daishou who never seemed to be in their dorm, on a mission to get his sparkly pink scissors.

What he found instead was Iwaizumi waiting for him with a small, neatly wrapped box in his hands. He held it up and murmured sheepishly, “Happy anniversary.”

Dread pooled in him for a second before he remembered that he had hidden Iwa-chan's gift in his sock drawer the first day they'd gotten here. It seemed like Oikawa had lost track of time, but looking down at his phone real quick, he confirmed it was indeed the date of their first kiss from three years ago.

“I'd forgotten that was today,” Oikawa confessed, face red in embarrassment. Iwa-chan just chuckled softly in response.

“You never were good at remembering dates,” he responded back as Oikawa rustled through his sock drawer in search of his boyfriend's gift.

After a few seconds of searching, he popped his head back up, a fully bedazzled gift box in his hands. Iwaizumi snorted in amusement.

“Hanamaki?”

“Hanamaki,” Oikawa confirmed with a snort. “Maybe Hanamaki could be our always.”

The other boy shook his head at that with a smirk. “No can do, Trashykawa.” He huffed at that.

“That's such a terrible nickname,” Oikawa whined. “Why can't I get a new nickname?” Iwaizumi raised a single eyebrow at him. “What? It isn't as if it's an unreasonable request.”

“So you'd rather have a better nickname for your gift than whatever I have here?” He shook the small box in front of Oikawa’s nose, to which he responded back by stealing the box and replacing it with the boy's gift from himself.

“I never said that.” He cradled the box close to his chest. “Can I open it now? Please, Hajime?”

Oikawa knew Iwaizumi always broke down whenever he called him Hajime, so the answer wasn't unexpected at all. “Go ahead,” he said gruffly, trying, and failing, to hide his ever widening smile behind the bedazzled gift box he held.

With not a moment more of waiting, Oikawa tore open the small box, gasping in surprise with what he found as he carefully took off the lid of the box. A bracelet was placed in the middle of the box on a pillow, it's swirling patterns of stars and the cosmos leaving Oikawa mesmerized and in awe of how beautiful it looked. Picking it up, he slipped it smoothly over his left hand, letting it hang precariously on his wrist as he cooed at how great it looked on him.

“Look a little closer on the inside of it,” Iwaizumi muttered, the tips of his ears an adorable shade of pink. Oikawa did just that and gasped again, tears of joy coming to his eyes.

“Oh, Iwaizumi. It's perfect.” Inside, a simple.quote was engraved into the metallic surface, standing out in gold against the cosmic background.

Our love is the one thing that transcends time and space. -Hajime

Oikawa hiccuped as tears streamed down his face, smiling all the while. “How do I top this?” He started chuckle, but stopped when he saw Iwaizumi had already opened up his gift and was staring at it in silence, tears falling silently from his gorgeous, bright green eyes.

“You already did,” he finally whispered after a few moments of silence, carefully pulling out a silver ring with emerald colored vines twisted around it to form a beautiful pattern.

Oikawa smiled softly as he watched Hajime slip the jewelry onto his finger, the ring fitting perfectly against his skin. “It's a promise ring. While it isn't as fancy as your gift, with the engraving and all, I thought it would be a better way to show you that I never intend to leave you. Hajime, I love you to the moon and back and don't ever want to leave your side. I know we're too young to properly get married, but this is my way of promising it to you.” Oikawa stayed silent for a second before hesitantly asking, “Is that okay?”

A pair of arms pulled him roughly into a hug, softening around him as the other boy managed to choke out through sobs, “It's perfect.”

And it really was. Nothing else was left in Oikawa's mind except for one single thought; One day, he'll get to marry this man and it'll be the happiest day of his life.  
______________________________________

Tendou ran for his life, fear and adrenaline coursing through his body as he ran for the only place he knew could keep out a raging Kageyama, his dorm room.

“Wakatoshi!!!” he yelled out desperately, hoping his boyfriend and roommate would hear him and open the door for him.

Luckily, Ushijima did just that and opened the door up without even a glance down the hallway. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened, so the older boy knew exactly what to do, something Tendou was extremely grateful for.

Just as he crossed the threshold, an invisible force threw him to the floor and his face starting stinging in pain. “I'm shot!” he cried out, curling into a ball and holding his stinging nose. “Leave me for dead! Save yourself!”

Kageyama's footsteps faded as he stopped in front of the boy laying on the floor. “Stop being over dramatic,” he snarled, kicking the red head lightly in the stomach, to which he let out a small whine to. “You just ran into some clear, plastic wrap. It's not life threatening, although it was pretty funny.” Kageyama snickered as Tendou whipped his head up and glared crossly at the raven haired boy.

“It was not funny!” he grumbled.

"It was extremely funny,” Kageyama retorted. “Funny enough that I'm letting off the hook. For now…” Tendou shivered at the way the other boy trailed off the last sentence with an eeriness to it, but was grateful that he wasn't going to be killed yet.

He kicked Tendou one last time in the stomach, this time hard enough that he let out a small grunt of pain, then went on his merry way, claiming that, “pink hair actually fit him quite well”, which Tendou couldn't disagree with because it really did look good on Kageyama. The pink hair that is. His style of clothing was a whole other debate that Tendou did not feel like getting into with the surly boy at the moment.

Ushijima finally stuck his head out, looking down at his boyfriend curled up into a ball right outside their door. “I don't even want to know,” he grunted out before slamming the door shut.

Tendou stood up with a Huff, trying to open the door and failing as he realized that it was locked. “But it's a really interesting story,” he huffed back, arms crossed in annoyance. After a few moments with no reply, he caved in with a sigh. “If I promise not to mention it, will you come down to breakfast with me? Please?”

A moment later, the door opened with a creak. “Will there be milk? And hash browns?” Ushijima asked inquisitively. When Tendou nodded his head, the other boy opened the door all the way, taking Tendou's left hand in his own and closing the door with his other hand. “Let’s go.”

Wakatoshi's hand felt warm in his hand and clasped practically seamlessly with his own. Tendou practically melted at how sweet his boyfriend looked right now and though he would never admit it outloud, holding hands with Wakatoshi was his favorite thing in the world to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Iwaizumi mentions Hanamaki is because he's the one who has a bedazzler gun that decorated the wrapping of the gift, in case you forgot about that.
> 
> My question for you guya this week: Which Haikyuu ship is your favorite pairing?
> 
> See you guys in two weeks!!!


	17. Bokuto is "The Problem Child"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally, Bokuto is "The Problem Child". He's the cause of like, most of the problems in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I suck, I know. It's been over a month and I've uploaded nothing. To be fair, I do have a good excuse this time. I've been writing my own fictional pieces and publishing them on Write The World. It's been giving me some more freedom to experiment on writing styles and see what I enjoy best. I have over 40 published writings, if anyone is interested and it's under the same name of neo7v.
> 
> https://writetheworld.com/profiles/19980#entries
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone! I hope y'all wracked in some good candy or had fun at a Halloween party or just enjoyed the quiet of staying home. You guys do you!
> 
> Without further ado, Enioy the chapter!

Yamaguchi Tadashi couldn’t have been happier. Tsukishima’s hand felt soft and secure clasped to his own as Yamaguchi’s cheeks pinked at the cat calls they were receiving down the hallways because of it.

It had only been a week since they’d first kissed, but so much had changed in that small amount of time. Tsukishima’s hands were more or less healed, although he claimed that touching anything hot, excluding Yamaguchi, stung profusely and brought back hazy, painful memories of touching the cookie sheet.

The gyms were completely thawed out now, much to Hinata’s dismay, and the tournament was scheduled to start again tomorrow. A bonfire was to be held tonight to celebrate the reopening and Yamaguchi had already promised Tsukishima to attend it with him.

Everything felt absolutely perfect. So why did Yamaguchi have a nagging feeling in his stomach that something was about to go wrong?  
______________________________________________________________________________

Suga knelt before the toilet, throwing up his lunch in waves of nausea. He hadn’t felt good in the last day or so, blaming it on the less than spectacular camp food, but this feeling was even worse than what that disgusting food could cause. Should he tell Daichi?

It all came down to this question a lot lately, but Suga wasn’t sure how to approach the subject. The impact it could have on their relationship would be catastrophic. At least in his perspective anyway. He didn’t want to let Daichi go, so how would his black haired beauty react to being in such a position?  
______________________________________________________________________________

Bokuto had only one plan tonight and that was getting everyone drunk. To be fair, it was his usual go to plan for every party, yet it was rarely accomplished due to the suspicious natures of everyone else attending said party.

No matter what though, he always managed to intoxicate one oblivious, innocent person each party and that felt like accomplishment enough. With it being Yamaguchi’s first party at the camp, well, he was either going to remember a lot of it or nothing at all.

He hummed to himself as he mixed the fruit punch together, careful to make sure the smell of alcohol wasn’t too strong. The thick aroma of wine and cherry fused together, until only a grape-like cherry smell remained.

“What are you doing?” Bokuto whipped around, scared for a moment until he saw it was only Kuroo. A cheshire grin alighted across his face as soon as he caught a whiff of the fruit punch. “Bokuto, you sly dog. You’re spiking it for Yamaguchi, aren’t you?”

Bokuto shrugged back, a similar grin on his own face. “You know me,” he drawled. “Yamaguchi hasn’t experienced what being the life of the party feels like. I’m just doing him a favor. Anyways, we’d all like to see what he’s like drunk, so it’s not like anyone is going to stop me.”

“I’m going to have to disagree with that last part, Bo.” Kuroo sent a long stare towards him, waiting for Bokuto to get the hint.

An understanding look lit up in his eyes after a minute of intense concentration. “Glasses-kun!” he declared proudly, before deflating significantly. “Oh, Glasses-kun. That’s a bit of a problem right there.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Ya think? Not only do we have to convince Yamaguchi to drink the fruit punch, which he’ll probably already be suspicious of with all the stories he’s heard, but we also have to sneak it past Tsukishima and the parent duo.”

Bokuto tilted his head in confusion. “Parent duo?”

“Suga and Daichi.”

“Ah,” Bokuto hummed. “That makes sense. It’s quite a fitting nickname for them.”

Kuroo puffed his chest out proudly, thumbs hooked under the collar of his shirt. “Right? Despite Suga running a black market and Daichi holding poker tournaments in the mess hall on Friday nights when Suga is busy delivering said black market items, they’re like the parents of camp with how much they nag over everyone.”

“Wait.” Bokuto looked at Kuroo with a confused tilt of his head. “Daichi holds poker tournaments? But I’ve never been invited to one before.”

Kuroo’s face paled significantly. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you that. Uh…. forget what I said!” He dashed off, leaving Bokuto behind him with his jaw dropped to the floor, looking like a statue with how little he moved for the next minute.

He finally moved, picking up the fruit punch off of the table he’d been mixing it on and slowly making his way to drop it off in the kitchen, hopefully undetected as to not have the punch confiscated before the party even began.

He’d thought about going after Kuroo, but some part of his mind told him to wait and get him back later in the only way the campers knew how to get revenge. Pranks.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Akaashi Keiji had a bad feeling about tonight, especially when he saw Bokuto scurry down the hallway away from the kitchen without even acknowledging his boyfriend like he usually did. The faint smell of alcohol trailed after the owl ace, but Akaashi knew he hadn’t been drinking. His lumbering steps were too straight and filled with purpose, which would be strange if he had been drinking because when Bokuto drank, he downed bottles of the stuff, not just enough to smell like it.

So, the black-haired beauty decided to check the kitchen and see what the heck Bokuto had done this time. As soon as he’d swung the doors open and taken a cursory glance around the room, Akaashi knew exactly what his idiotic boyfriend had done.

He really should have expected it, if Akaashi was being honest with himself. Bokuto had quite a tendency to spike anything he could, and fruit punch was an automatic go-to for him. Why did his boyfriend have such a predictable streak about him?

Akaashi should probably tell someone so that nothing bad will happen during the bonfire like it had last year. But then again, this might be interesting to see how it will play out. Perhaps he’d tell Iwaizumi as a safeguard, in case of emergency purposes.

Telling either Suga or Daichi would be suicide. Not just for Bokuto, but for him as well. He’d have nightmares for weeks if they went on another tangent again about alcohol safety with their huffy, annoyed voices. Akaashi shuddered just thinking about it. So, avoiding them entirely seemed like the best plan of action at the moment. No telling what Suga could do with all the black market connections he had.

Maybe Akaashi shouldn’t tell Iwaizumi either, looking at this scenario again. If Iwaizumi snitched or, more likely, if he slipped that Akaashi knew but didn’t say anything, he could say goodbye to a peaceful camp experience and just welcome the horror he knew he’d be subjected to for knowing about the corruption going to happen to one of their precious “kids”, but doing nothing about it.

Yeah, erring on the side of caution and just keeping this little… thing to himself seemed the best course of action to Akaashi. He finished closing the door to the kitchen, only a mere second passing as he thought through these possible scenarios. The clacking of dance shoes echoed down the hallway as Akaashi made his way towards his dorm room, content to stay silent. For now.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Kageyama didn’t want to go to the bonfire. The horrific scenes of last year flashed through his mind as Hinata continued to push and pull his arm in a failed attempt to get him off his dorm bed. Giving up, Hinata flopped on top of the newly pink haired boy, an annoyed hiss escaping his mouth in the process.

“Was that really necessary?” Kageyama twisted over slightly to give his boyfriend a glare even he shuddered to see.

“Well, you won’t even tell me why you won’t go to the bonfire! I’ve heard bits and pieces of the story, but not the whole thing.” Hinata melted over Kageyama with a huff, his arms snaking around the other’s waist in an attempt to woo him. An attempt that was clearly failing if his sour mood was anything to go by.

In a last ditch effort, Hinata sent out his most effective tactic that never failed to entice men. “I’ll show you my volleyball card collection.”

A sigh. Then, “Do you have the limited edition 1980s Karch Kiraly card with the golden edging that was made on only five cards in the entire world?”

Hinata pointed towards the top of his dresser and lo and behold, the card was there. “How did I not see that before?” Kageyama asked, an awestruck expression on his face.

“Oh, it’s probably because I just put it up there today. I was hoping to use it to my advantage to convince you of something and I’m glad I could use it for this!” He gave his pink haired boyfriend a cheeky grin. “So will you tell me what happened?”

“Ugh, fine,” he mumbled. “But I’ll only tell it once, got it?”

Hinata had gotten off of Kageyama’s back at this point and was sitting crisscross applesauce in front of him, an eager curve to his lips that felt like watching a sunset after a perfect day. Kageyama chuckled at how eager his boyfriend looked. Perhaps retelling one of the low points of summer camp last year wouldn’t be so bad this time.  
______________________________________________________________________________

One year prior….

 

“Are you ready, King of the Court?” A chorus of snickers filled the room as Kageyama wrinkled his nose in annoyance at the nickname, the loudest of the laughs coming from the owl-like ace who had posed the question.

“Could you stop calling me that already? It was one time and barely less than ten hours of me wearing the dang red cape. I just want to go through one day without hearing the stupid name! Is that too much to ask for?”

“Clearly,” replied a sniveling voice, at least it was sniveling in Kageyama’s opinion, from the back of the dining hall. Tsukishima gave the raven haired boy his signature smirk. “It’s the perfect nickname for you, especially since you’re such a control freak. The perfect dictator. Just like how a king acts.”  
______

Hinata gasped. “He really said that?”

“Well… not those exact words, but that’s about the same thing, ok? Can I get back to the story now?”

“... I guess.”  
______

“I’m not in the mood for your sass, Glasseshima,” he snarked back. “I’m just here for a few hot dogs, a s’more or two, but that’s it. There’s no way I’m staying for the dance afterwards. Got it?”

Bokuto sighed, putting his hands up in defeat. “We must go by what the boy wishes.” He paused for a second, holding out a red plastic solo cup full of an amber liquid towards him, a gentle look on his face. “But won’t you first indulge me by drinking some of the punch? I promise you’ll enjoy it.”

Kageyama took the cup, albeit begrudgingly, and tipped his head back, swallowing it all in one gulp. Immediately, a warmth blossomed in his heart and spread throughout his body. “Oh, man. This is pretty good! Can I get another?” He looked eagerly towards Bokuto.

“Of course,” the owl-like ace replied back, a mischievous grin on his face. “Have all the punch you like. I hope it’ll convince you to stay just a bit longer, even if it’s just for the punch and not for the company.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Present Day

 

“You stayed the whole night, didn’t you?”

“Yeah and I still have no idea what exactly happened at that bonfire and dance to this very day. Just that even the thought of hot dogs makes me want to throw up.” Kageyama sighed in annoyance. “And Bokuto still won’t tell me what happened, except that I was rip-roaring drunk, yet had still managed to win the limbo contest and also the drinking contest held in Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s dorm after the dance was supposed to end. That might explain why I don’t remember much of the night besides flashes of disco music…”

Hinata snickered. “I guess even drunk you’re still cool and the best at everything, huh?”***Pink blossomed across Kageyama’s face, complementing the pink of his hair. “You think I’m cool?” he asked softly, a small smile on his face.

“Oh, yeah! The coolest! That’s why I’m so happy you’re my boyfriend. Because you’re cool, smart, and handsome! It’s all I could ever wish for…”

“I think that’s you,” Kageyama whispered.

“Huh?” The setter’s face turned red almost immediately.

“Nothing, nothing! Don’t we have a bonfire to get ready for or something?”

As Kageyama turned away, he missed the soft look on Hinata’s face, almost angelic in structure with the tilt of his lips and how his brown eyes seemed to melt while gazing at his boyfriend. If only Kageyama knew how much Hinata loved him. To the sun and beyond. And he didn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact time!
> 
> I've been recently rejected by a guy, but oh whale. He's just missing out on this piece of beautiful asexualness.
> 
> My favorite candy is probably either a kit kat or some kind of Hershey bar.
> 
> What about you guys? How have all of my readers been this past month? Any exciting news? And what's your guys' favorite candy bars? Please let me know in the comments below! I love learning more about my readers and commenting back! It gives this story a more personal commection, if that makes sense. 
> 
> Have a wonderful week! I'll try getting these next chapters out quicker, since I now know how this is going to end, so expect the next chapter in the next few weeks!


	18. Secrets, Bonfires, and Lots of Underage Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is terrible at following things through, Suga needs to get his crap together, and Kenma attempts to enjoy the beauty of nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week (kinda?) so here's the next chapter as promised! I hope everyone's not dying from school work or everyday life yet, even though I want to curl up in a ball when I see my Chemistry homework...
> 
> I hope everyone had a fantastic week! This is being posted around midnight, so if you see any spelling errors, please tell me so I can correct them and make your reading experience all the better.
> 
> Without further ado, Enjoy the chapter!

Honestly, Yamaguchi shouldn’t have even been surprised that in the first five minutes of the leaving his dorm for the bonfire, he’d been separated from Tsukishima and kidnapped. Okay, so maybe kidnapped was a strong word, but from the chilled feeling he had crawling down his spine as Bokuto and Kuroo smiled at him certainly made the situation feel that way.

“Where are you taking me?” he asked with a tilt of his head, wary of the situation, but too curious to try and escape yet.

“I’m about to change your life,” Bokuto replied back sweetly.

“Ugh, not another Hamilton reference!” Kuroo groaned out in annoyance. “I swear, if I have to listen to you belt out The Schuyler Sisters one more time, I’m going to pull a John Laurens and shoot you in the mouth!”

Bokuto’s face scrunched up in confusion. “That doesn’t even make sense!” he protested, arms waving around as he let go of Yamaguchi’s arm to wag his finger at Kuroo. “John Laurens didn’t shoot Charles Lee in the mouth. He shot him in the side. Ugh, and I thought we were friends.”

Flinging his hands up, he walked off, muttering all the while to himself words that were incoherent to the duo he had left behind.

Kuroo turned towards Yamaguchi with a wry smile on his face. “Someone needs to take a break.”

Yamaguchi snickered in response. “Maybe he should run away with us for the summer and go upstate.”

The black-haired ace guffawed at the continuation of the joke. “You see Yamaguchi, it’s alright when we make Hamilton references, but when Bokuto does?” He shook his head forlornly. “Way too overused. Know what I mean?”

At this point, Kuroo had an arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulders as if to panhandle a product off to him like some sleazy commercial seller. The sly tone of his voice didn’t help the manner and the freckled boy felt his defenses go up a little, nervous to what the older boy had in store.

“In all seriousness though, where are we going? I’m like, ninety percent sure this isn’t the way out to the lawn where the bonfire’s being held.” Yamaguchi tilted his head in confusion towards Kuroo, but as the other boy opened the door, his fears melted away.

The heat from the fire seemed to come alive and brush up against Yamaguchi’s leg like a cat, beckoning him to come closer and join the fray of campers in front of it. The sickly sweet smell of burning sugar filled the air as his eyes fell upon a few campers eating s’mores, Oikawa among them and holding a stick with a marshmallow in flames upon it.  Hopping from foot to foot, he waved the stick around, trying to get rid of the fire, but only managed to fan the flame more, narrowly missing Iwaizumi’s face with it.

Yamaguchi took a step forward, a laugh already burbling in his throat, but was quickly cut off by an arm holding a cup of fruit punch. “Here,” Kuroo said. “It’s a camp specialty.”

Taking the cup, Yamaguchi lifted it to his nose and sniffed deeply. The pungent smell of cherry cough syrup filled his nose and he grimaced in annoyance. Such a basic punch simply wouldn’t do. Reaching into his shorts, he pulled out a silver flask and dumped the clear liquid inside into the fruit punch.

Kuroo’s jaw dropped in surprise. “Where the heck did you get alcohol?”

“Suga, obviously,” Yamaguchi responded with a smirk. “How does anyone get alcohol around here?”

Shaking his head, Kuroo sighed in frustration as Yamaguchi took a swig of the concoction. “Dude, that’s not what I meant. You just… don’t seem like the guy to bring alcohol to the party? It’s just more of a Bokuto or me thing, ya know?”

Yamaguchi shrugged in response. “Well... I wanted to fit in. Every time you guys start talking about camp last year, it’s who drank what and man, that was a drunk night. I… I felt left out ok?”

He sighed. “When I told Suga this, he started crying and then gave me this flask?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened in shock. “Wait, Suga was crying? And giving out stuff for free? He never does that.” Smoke curled around his head as Kuroo thought for a moment about what Yamaguchi said. “I hope everything’s okay with him…”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Suga couldn’t breath. Couldn’t think. Couldn’t move. Tears streamed down his face as he lay huddled at the edge of the trees, watching Daichi in the distance. He’d already decided that tonight would be when he told him. Told him everything.

The pain in his chest fluttered softly and he gasped in surprise. Daichi was walking towards him, eyebrows furrowed in worry. He knelt down in front of Suga, hand reaching up to wipe away a stray tear that had fallen down his cheek.

“What’s wrong?” Daichi asked gently, fingers caressing the silver-haired boy’s cheek with a tenderness so like him that it only made Suga cry harder. “Whoa! Hey! Are you okay?”

Suga sniffled, trying to stop the snot running down his faces in waves, but failing miserably. “I-I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

Sighing, Daichi let out a small smile. “I already know about the black market, okay? And I’m totally fine with it. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy.”

Silence. Then, “What? No, that’s not what I meant. Like…” Suga waved his arms sporadically, trying to figure out how to say this delicately. “I mean, that’s part of it, but it’s not why I’m crying. If we’re on that subject, I know you hold poker night in the mess halls on Fridays and might I say I’m very proud that you usually win.” His face lit up for a second before crumbling once again, forlorn and hopeless. “But this isn’t the time for such a discussion, is it?”

Daichi shook his head, expression sobered. “No, I guess it’s not.”

They both took a deep breath and blurted out, “I’m moving to Japan for college,” their voices mixing in harmony. “Wait, what?”

Suga let out a choked laugh, surprise and relief twisting through his mind and distracting him. “You go first,” he managed to whisper out to an equally shocked looking Daichi.

Deep breath. And then he was speaking, voice soft against the chaotic background of the bonfire. “It was just an idea at first. I was speaking to my counselor when she mentioned a certain college in Japan was scouting for foreign players and I had caught their attention. She said it was because they saw my strength and power of being dependable and felt like I was right for their team. A full ride scholarship  kind of right for their team. I told her I’d talk it over with my mom and look into it a bit. As you know, the only language we speak at home is Japanese and my mom refuses to write anything, unless it’s in kanji or kana, so it wasn’t like the language barrier was the problem. And my mom was totally for it, blubbering about how great of an experience it would be for me and I’d get to learn about her childhood and culture at a closer look than any vacation could do.”

Daichi stopped for a moment, looking Suga straight in the eye. “I looked at the campus and it’s gorgeous. A private university in Tokyo with the major I need and the atmosphere I want. The volleyball team is also quite respected and I think… Well, I think I’d like it there. I signed a few nights ago while you were out doing your deliveries. I wanted this last year of camp to be fun and memorable. Our last camp and possibly our last month together for a while.” He sighed. “I’m sorry I kept this from you for so long.”

Hand placed gently on Daichi’s face, mirroring the other’s hand on his own, Suga smiled fiercely at his boyfriend, his dimples prominent in the low light of the bonfire. “I’m going to Tokyo too. A college picked me up to be their main setter because they saw how well I got along with our teammates and wanted to bring that vibrancy to their team. And since I originally lived in Tokyo and am still quite familiar with the area, my family thought it fitting I go their with the full ride scholarship I also got. Tokai University seems too good to be true, and it is. Especially with you being so close by now.” His smile widened, if that was even possible at this point. “I’ll be able to visit you every weekend! Isn’t that fantastic?”

Daichi stared back at him, jaw seemingly dropped to the floor. “Uh, babe?” Suga asked, slightly worried. He waved his hand in front of the other’s face. “Anyone home?”

Closing his jaw and licking his dried lips, Daichi stuttered, “W-which c-c-college d-did y-you say it w-was a-again?”

Suga frowned slightly. “Tokai University. You were listening, right?”

The biggest, cheesiest grin Suga had ever seen before engulfed Daichi’s face, lighting up the world around them. “That’s the university I’m going to play at. Suga, do you realize what this means?”

A twin cheshire smile was painted on Suga’s face, the freckle on his face twitching with ecstasy. “I won’t have to leave you. And I can wake up every day, just to see your face smiling back at me.”

One minute, Daichi was across from him with a starstruck look on his face, the next Daichi’s soft lips were pressing into Suga’s, the sugary taste of marshmallows bursting through his mouth as Daichi’s tongue swept hesitantly against his own. He sighed, melting into the feeling of fire and ice combining into one intoxicating taste. Any fear and anxiety he had left melted away as Daichi’s hands caressed his sides. His cheeks. Ruffled through the silvery strands of his hair, combing meticulously in an attempt to touch every piece he could.

“Get a room!” someone hollered from behind, the other campers chuckling along with the comment. Turning red in the face, they split apart instantly, Suga giving Daichi an embarrassed grin.

“Wanna go back to my room?” Daichi whispered into his ear, the cold breath causing a shiver to run down Suga’s spine. He smirked back suggestively.

“I’d be delighted to.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Kenma Kozume sighed in annoyance. His boyfriend was who knows where getting drunk with Yamaguchi, who was a surprisingly hard to get drunk despite how much alcohol he had already consumed, and Akaashi, who usually stayed near Kenma and offered conversation every now and then, was drunk off his butt and fawning over Bokuto, who was also drunk and flexing quite excessively.

To make matters worse, his phone had died half an hour ago and his charger was missing. He’d have to ask Suga for a new one during breakfast, he thought with a huff of annoyance. Negotiating with that sly silver setter so early in the morning also seemed to lead to bad deals on the part of others, so why would Kenma be any different? Especially with how tired and uncooperative he got in the mornings. Just like an angry little kitten, Kuroo always teased, bopping Kenma on the nose lightly as Kenma swiped half-heartedly at him, grouchy yet too tired to actually do anything about it.

So he just sat there on one of the logs around the fire, watching the flames dance with each other in intricate patterns that even his brain had a hard time following. The colors ranged from a sizzling red to vibrant yellows to even a hazy purplish-pink near the top, the endings of the flames fading away into the midnight blue sky beyond. Tiny splashes of white were scattered across the sky, standing out starkly in beautiful pictures against the darker background. The constellations were obscured slightly through the fog of the bonfire, but were beautiful nonetheless.

He could get used to a view like this, Kenma mused softly to himself. The soft singing of campfire songs invading his thoughts and swirling them into something calm and lovely and… whole.

It was the feeling of love, he realized with surprise, snickering softly to himself as he watched as Kuroo attempted to pour himself another drink and failing miserably. Love could do strange things. Warp the mind until even the simplest of thoughts felt exaggerated and underrated at the same time. It was day and night wrapped into a neat little box, waiting to be opened by the excited child inside of you on Christmas day. The soft breeze that ruffled Kuroo’s hair as he let out a booming laugh at something Yamaguchi said.

It was Kuroo. His quirks and faults and pridefulness. His arrogant attitude and kindness at heart. His cheshire smirk and half lidded eyes that could entrance anyone to do his bidding. Kuroo was his. And Kuroo was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now to hear from you guys! How's life been? Any super cool things like how Super_Pringles got an A on their test, which I'm super happy about! I'd love to know in the comments below!
> 
> Do any of you have pets? Comment below! I'm curious what mischievous creatures you have or want to have (and dragons totally count as a want to have XD)
> 
> I myself have a dog named Neo, named after that dude from The Matrix, a movie my dad loves a lot.
> 
> I hope everyone has a bloody fantastic week!!!


	19. Sexual Innuendos and Raspberry Filled Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raspberry filled cookies are back! And Kiyoko gets some screen time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm actually on time for my two week deadline! Yay! And this chapter is longer, as promised. Almost double the regular length. I was going to stop this fic at 20 chapters, as most of you may know, but seeing as how much is left to resolve, I think it might be 21 chapters instead, maybe 22. I do have to squeeze in some of the volleyball tournaments, seeing as how it is a volleyball camp...
> 
> I promise next week will finally divulge back to a drunk Yamaguchi, so stay tuned for that! 
> 
> Without further ado, Enjoy the chapter!

“Mmph.” Matsukawa wasn’t sure where his body ended and Hanamaki’s began. They were a twisting and twirling of long limbs and locked lips, indiscernible to the naked eye as they made out in the woods beyond the bonfire.

Hanamaki broke away with a sigh. “Shouldn’t we be, I don’t know, making mayhem or something? Like, pushing someone into the fire, specifically Oikawa?"

Matsukawa snuggled closer, his face looking somewhat forlorn in the flickering light of the fire. “I thought we’d do that later,” he whispered back, nose nudging the side of his boyfriend’s jaw softly. “This is our last bonfire together and I wanted to make it memorable before we get rip-roaring drunk. Know what I mean?”

Lips suddenly crashed against his own again, Hanamaki’s hands scrabbling against his back as he tried to get closer and closer, until there was only a hair's-breadth between them and they were once again a tangle of arms and legs.  
______  
Five Minutes Later

“Now can we get drunk?”

Matsukawa huffed out a laugh. “Already ahead of ya,” he smirked, pulling out two flasks of the fruit punch. Handing one to Hanamaki, he raised his own as if toasting at a wedding. “To us.” His teeth flashed in the low light.

Hanamaki followed suit. “To us. And the many more years of memes we have with each other.”

They clinked glasses, dreamy, half-smiles on their faces as they drank the punch all in one go. Already, their faces were slightly flushed from the sudden rush of alcohol, although it may have also been due to their impromptu makeout session only minutes earlier.

Matsukawa was already up, hand stretched down towards his boyfriend. “Such a gentleman,” Hanamaki purred, taking the hand and pulling himself up until he was face to face with Mattsun. “Let’s go before Oikawa burns down the forest.”

Spotting Oikawa waving around another marshmallow on fire, this time closer to the trees, Matsukawa felt a sense of uneasiness flutter through him and he immediately picked up the pace. Makki picked up his pace in an attempt to keep the other’s hand in his own.

“Why are you going so fast?” he gasped out, face turning redder by the second from the combination of kissing, alcohol and running in such a short time period.

“Oikawa has a burning marshmallow again and he’s waving it near the woods.” Hanamaki’s face paled significantly. “My thoughts exactly.”

Hanamaki slipped his hand out of Matsukawa’s just as they reached the panicking teen and an annoyed Iwaizumi. In one swift motion, he plucked the stick out of Oikawa's hand and blew out the fire, an unimpressed look on his face.

“Hey!” Oikawa squawked indignantly. “That's my marshmallow!”

“Not anymore,” Hanamaki shot back, already walking away so he can turn it into a s’more. “You don't like them burned anyways. I can tell by how you wrinkle your nose slightly every time Iwaizumi hands you a burned one.”

Iwaizumi’s head turned sharply towards Oikawa. “You said you liked how I burned them!”

“Ugh, this is all your fault, Makki!” Oikawa huffed, waggling his finger at the pink haired boy.

Matsukawa held a hand over his face, masking the smile blooming on his face as Oikawa went off on a tangent, ignoring his boyfriend glowering right next to him.

Hanamaki glanced at Matsun, a desperate look in his eyes. He cleared his throat in response. “Lovely talking to you two. A chip chip and a cheery-o. Top o’ the mornin to ya. See ya later alligator. Catch ya on the fly.” Matsukawa sent them finger guns, backing up slowly with Makki in tow. “Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you both! Good luck and goodnight!”

Oikawa had a befuddled look on his face. “But it's not even Decem-wait. Where are you two going?!”

They hightailed it and ran at that, snickering as Oikawa continued to yell at them while Iwaizumi finally let loose too, until all they could hear was the setter apologizing over and over again, pleading about how wrong he was.

“He's totally whipped,” Hanamaki gasped out as they stopped near the s'mores table.

“Almost as whipped as Daichi, if you know what I mean,” Matsukawa quipped back, a cheshire grin alighting his face. His raised his thick eyebrows and wiggled them around until they were both gasping for breath again in laughter.

“This is why we're the perfect couple.” Matsukawa stared at Hanamaki in surprise. He wasn't one for fancy words of love, much less something as sweet as that.

“I-I love you Makki,” he breathed out softly. “It's not the memes or the pranks or the witty jabs that make us so perfect together. It's the simple fact that I love you and you love me.” He hesitated for a second before adding, “I wish you'd never leave my side. Ever.”

Hanamaki peered into his eyes for a second before letting out a soft grin, mirroring the one spreading across Matsun’s. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” he jabbed, poking Matsukawa’s side gently for emphasis.

He huffed out a laugh. This really was why they were perfect together. Just that one small sentence of reassurance was all Matsun had really needed. He didn’t need to wish for such a thing, It was already happening and would continue to happen forever more. It was a given. Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Hanamaki and Matsukawa. One simply didn’t exist without the other. That was how the universe worked and Matsukawa wasn’t one for challenging the universe. Especially during such a peaceful, perfect moment like this.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Asahi wasn’t usually one for crowds, but tonight felt different. Sure, the amount of drunk teens was annoying. And sure, Oikawa had almost burned down the camp. Twice. But the warmth pressing into his side and the soft shock of hair brushing gently against his scraggly beard made it feel worth the extra stress. The lithe body heaved a quiet snore, all tuckered out at ten thirty at night.

He smiled at the angelic expression on Noya’s face, so different from the hyperactive look he wore during the day. With the tension gone, he traced the soft curves and lines of his boyfriend’s face, eyes widened in wonder at how cute he looked.

Bleary eyes opened and Asahi quickly snatched his hand back, cheeks reddening with embarrassment. “No…” Noya moaned, sluggishly grabbing Asahi’s hand and pulling it back to his face. “It feels… so warm…”

Asahi chuckled softly, wrapping his arms under the smaller boy’s legs and picking him up bridal style in one smooth motion. “You’ve drank too much,” he pointed out in a quiet voice. “It’s time I get you to bed, alright?”

The pout on Noya’s face had the taller ace chuckling softly to himself. “But it’s not even midnight yet…” he protested back. “I feel fine.”

And then he went slack in Asahi’s arms and snoring filled the air, twisting into the sounds of the bonfire and the cicadas in the woods. Shaking his head, he slowly started trudging back to his dorm room, Noya in tow. While he would have brought him back to his own dorm room, his roommate, Ennoshita, was nowhere to be found and Noya didn’t have his own key on him like usual.

Luckily, Suga wasn’t there with Daichi, even though the tall ace had seen them take off earlier that night. It was probably due to the fact of when they shared a dorm that first year of high school, before Daichi and Suga had become a couple, and Asahi had walked into them doing something he had no wish to ever see again. The image still haunted him sometimes in his dreams…

He shuddered at the thought and shut the door softly, both mentally on the mental images conjured up again in his mind and physically with the door to his room.

Settling Noya down softly in his bed, Asahi gazed lovingly at his boyfriend who looked so calm and peaceful and quiet that it was almost laughable. The contrast between the sleeping form below him and the rambunctious boy he’d known for years was evident in the slack of his mouth, the hushed snores, and the usually wide eyed look on his face succumbed to closed eyelids and relaxed brow.

He was about to join Noya in bed when he froze in panic. Sure, they always shared a bed at sleepovers when there wasn’t a spare bed to be found. And sure, they’d fallen asleep in each other’s arms all the time, the cool breeze of the air conditioning getting them to huddle together under the single blanket in Noya’s basement. But that was before they had started dating. When Asahi could self indulgently cuddle with Noya and not feel too guilty because Noya was his best friend and that’s what best friends did; become heaters for the other in cold conditions. No, this was completely different now that they were dating.

Was Asahi taking away Noya’s consent if he got into the bed with him without asking? But they’d done it before, so it should be fine. But what if Noya woke up and got mad at him? His head started to spin from thinking so hard about it. Perhaps he should just sleep on the floor and save him the headache and worry.

Just as he turned away, a hand darted out and latched onto his wrist. “Wha-”

“Don’t leave me,” Noya yawned sleepily. “Jus-” He moved over and patted a part of the bed right next to him. “Just stay here, okay?”

Asahi smiled softly. “Alright. I’ll stay.”

The bed creaked as Asahi lay down, arms held awkwardly at his side in an attempt to not brush up against Noya.

The libero turned towards him and snickered at how stiff Asahi looked. “You can put your arms around me. I don’t mind….” And then he dozed off, snores softly rattling the air.

Carefully, Asahi wrapped his arms around Noya, legs tangling in the process. He held his breath, waiting for Noya to breathe against him until the ace slowly relaxed against him. The bundle in his arms felt surprisingly warm and fluffier than he remembered from back during their sleepovers as middle school kids. Although, it was always Asahi that fell asleep first during those, wasn’t it? And it was always Noya that would wiggle himself into the bed or sleeping bag he was in and wrap his own arms around Asahi.

He should have known Yuu liked him from the very start. The casual touches and constant hugs and how he’d hold Asahi’s hands during a scary movie even when he didn’t have to. The quick flitted glances and brushing of arms and the way Noya always seemed to be tangled up with him whenever he woke up and they’d slept in the same place. That time he’d baked chocolate chip cookies for Asahi on Valentine’s Day, his favorite kind of cookie.

Of course, nobody’s love story was perfect. But maybe that’s what made their story so perfect to Asahi. The heartaches and loss and love all rolled into one. Through thick and thin, no matter the situation, Yuu had always been there. The little libero had rolling thundered into his heart without him even realizing. His little libero. Yuu Nishinoya.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Shimizu Kiyoko was supposed to be the responsible adult at the bonfire. Being the nurse and oldest adult at this, she really should have stopped the teens from drinking. And the makeout sessions in the woods. And Oikawa almost burning the school down. Twice. Maybe she would have paid a bit more attention and reprimanded them, but that felt nearly impossible, her eyes continuously locking onto Hitoka Yachi in a never ending cycle.

Oh, Hitoka. Blonde haired beauty of the camp and baker extraordinaire. Kiyoko couldn’t count how many times she’d snuck to the kitchen just to get the first of the baked goods in the morning, before any of the campers, besides Oikawa who woke up ridiculously early, were awake, just to see her beautiful smile.

Perhaps it was time she talked to Yachi; really talked to her and not just to ask for a pastry. Kiyoko was timid and quiet in most parts of her life, but this wouldn’t be one of them. Starting after she ate another one of the delicious raspberry filled cookies Yachi had made for the bonfire.

As Kiyoko approached the snack table, she found Semi standing there, stuffing as many raspberry cookies in his mouth as he could. “Uh, Semi-san? Are you okay?”

He looked up guiltily, a cookie hanging precariously out of his mouth. “R frmm,” he huffed, swallowing the cookie in his mouth.

“Uh, could you repeat that again?”

Semi glared at her before taking a big swig of the fruit punch he held in his other hand and swallowing it in a single motion. “I said I'm fine. It's just a small squabble with Shirabu. Nothing important…” He looked at her gruffly. “Shouldn't you be, I don't know, finally talking to Yachi or something?”

Shimizu sent him a cool glare. “I don't see how this relates to you. What do you know anyways?”

Eyes glanced towards her, Semi picked at his fingernails, faking a nonchalant attitude. “Oh, nothing of too much importance for someone this clearly doesn't relate to. I am, however, a devoted fan of the raspberry filled cookies the kitchen makes and tend to hear many things.” He peered over at her, hand held open to ask for a bribe.

After a second of hesitation, she sighed in annoyance and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, laying it down carefully in his hand.

“The dessert schedule for the rest of camp. I'll also tell you that the kitchen does make individual requests and would be happy to accommodate making, say, a dozen cookies or so for you no problem,” she explained, a slight smirk tugging at her lips as Semi simply nodded and folded the paper carefully, placing it into the front pocket of his jeans.

“So I may have overheard Yachi talking about you a few times.” He paused for a second. “Well, a few times each time I came into the kitchen anyways. Apparently she's quite the nervous wreck of a person and too scared to approach you herself, so you'll have to ask her out yourself.”

Kiyoko felt the breath in her lungs empty in one woosh as she gasped in surprise. So this was why Yachi hadn't talked to her yet. She was just as nervous as Kiyoko. She didn't want this to turn over to the next year. Again. This year she would finally confess and it only took her four years to do it. Great. At this rate they'd never get married.

She felt a blush redden her cheeks at the thought, but Semi had already turned away, cookies once again stuffed into his mouth.

Sighing she turned away, her resolve made as soon as her foot touched the ground, not in the direction of more food but towards Hitoka Yachi. It was time to woman up and ask Yachi out on a date. And why? Because the present is always better to take advantage of opportunities such as this and it only took Kiyoko four years to figure that out.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Shirabu Kenjirou wasn't exactly sure what he did wrong, but it was clearly something major if Semi gorging himself even more than usual on raspberry filled cookies had anything to say about it. Maybe it was because of the conversation they’d had earlier, but it wasn’t as if Shirabu was at fault here. No, Semi would just have to accept this outcome, one way or another.

Taking a deep breath and then letting it out slowly, Shirabu slowly approached his boyfriend, wary as to what might entail from the conversation. “Semi? We have to talk about this eventually. You do know that, right?”

Semi glared over his shoulder, a raspberry filled cookie halfway to his mouth. “No we don’t,” he retorted. “There’s nothing to talk about. Nope. Nada. I’m fine. Everything’s fine.” He turned back around, completing his goal of eating shoving another cookie into his mouth.

Sighing through his nose, Shirabu took a hold of his boyfriend’s arm and pulled him across the clearing and away from the snack table. The older boy had already eaten half the cookies at the table; eating any more probably wouldn’t be good at this rate.

“But my cookies,” Semi protested, yanking back against Shirabu’’s iron grip.

“Nope. You’ve eaten way too many of those. You’re going to be sick in the morning,” he reprimanded. “You can’t just avoid me for the whole bonfire over something as stupid as me getting glasses.”

Semi huffed and turned away. “You don’t understand,” he bemoaned. “If you get glasses, it’ll look too weird and so unlike you. No offense, but I can’t stand to see you looking like such a nerd.”

Out of all the reasons his boyfriend could have to be against him getting glasses, that was clearly the stupidest. To prove his point, Shirabu rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed. “I’ll still be me and I’ll be able to see your gorgeous face even better than before.” He let out a small, snarky smile. “I could even wear contacts if it’s that big of an issue. Running away and eating a bunch of cookies isn’t always the answer to problems like this. Ya know?”

“...I guess,” Semi responded reluctantly. “I mean, as long as I get to help pick out the glasses then I’ll manage to survive with a nerdy looking boyfriend. You may not look as hot, but like you said, you’ll still be you.”

Shirabu narrowed his eyes at the older boy. “Is there a problem with looking nerdy?” he hissed, teeth bared in anger. “Meet me in the mosh pit, slut.”

Semi’s eyes widened a fraction before also narrowing towards the younger boy, face clearly unamused. “That doesn’t even make sense! How can I be a slut if you’re the only person I’ve even wanted to have sex with?”

“...” His mind blanked. Semi was right for once. Out of all the insults his mouth had chosen. It had to be the one that didn’t make sense in most, if not all, situations Shirabu had been in. Sure, it would have worked for Oikawa who was a slut for space and Iwaizumi. And sure, it would have worked for Tendou because what had that boy not done? But Semi? His sweet, lovely Semi? Of course it didn’t fit. Even though the boy was snarky and somewhat scary at times, he was also faithful and had loved Shirabu since the moment their eyes had met in kindergarten.

“Sorry,” he finally muttered, head hung low in shame. “I may have gotten a little mad there.”

“A little?” Semi grinned.***Shirabu held out his hands in surrender. “Look, is there an way I can make it up to you? I’ll do anything, I promise.”

A cheshire grin lit up Semi’s face. “Anything?”  
_________

Semi gazed down at his sleeping boyfriend, the delicate movement of his chest moving up and down with each breath sending a wave of contentment through his body. He might not act like it, but Shirabu meant the world to him and always will. His light pink hair and rosy cheeks always leave Semi feeling breathless, like he’s not worthy enough to gaze at such beauty.

His. Shirabu was all his and he didn’t have to share one bit over his snarky prince with kneepads and calloused hands. The soft curve of his ruby red lips. Silky hair that felt like a cloud every time Semi ran his hands through the thin threads of pink. It was all his and he didn’t plan on giving him up any time soon. Not even for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos, views, and comments this fic has gotten! I honestly never expected anyone to like my writing. Having people read this has really boosted my confidence and helped me to pursue my own writing! I hope you continue to love this my writing and I hope to see you next time I post in a few weeks!
> 
> Question of the week: Favorite word?
> 
> Mine is probably vexing or vivacious just because of how smooth they sound and I honestly love words that start with the letter V. Leave a comment with your favorite word and why below! I'm really curious about my readers and love you to read and respond to the comments!


	20. Serious Talks and Swirling Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonfire's ending is not quite what anyone was expecting, least of all Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have like, a legitimate excuse this time for being a few days late. Writer's block. And I also entered a poetry competition last minute, but like, that excuse doesn't seem completely serious. Starting the second pov of the chapter had been harder to convey into writing every time I sat in front of my computer and tried to write the chapter. Honestly, just today most of the chapter wrote itself as one idea fell into another and I ended up with 2500 words before I even knew what was happening.
> 
> I will add a warning that this chapter is a bit heavier than the others and there's a small mention of homophobia that if you want to skip that part because you don't feel comfortable reading it, starts at '“No, I have to do this,”' and is only in that specific paragraph.
> 
> Without further ado, Enjoy the chapter!

The world was tilting and twisting together in swirls of red and green and black and brightly flecked white dots that might have been stars, but Yamaguchi was too drunk to really tell for sure. He’s not exactly sure when he began to acknowledge the blackness of alcohol creeping into the edges of his vision, but it’s been a while. At least since he’d lost Kuroo in the crowd of other teens playing an impromptu volleyball match outside in the grass.

Tsukki also seemed to be missing and Yamaguchi felt quite morose about that little fact, but he couldn’t remember why. He also couldn’t remember when he’d fallen to the ground, the stars an everblooming and never changing constant about him. The grass brushed softly and tickled his arms in a way that made Yamaguchi want to laugh, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t breath.

Yamaguchi supposed that he should have been panicked right around that moment, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The stars were a beautiful sea of tiny dots against the array of melting blue and black of the night sky. He wondered what it might feel like to join the stars so high above him. To dissolve into a million particles and become the night itself. Maybe someone would care. Maybe someone wouldn’t. Yamaguchi wasn’t sure which one was better.

He felt a hand shake his shoulder, but the weight of his head felt too heavy to look over at who it was. Instead, he closed his eyelids that were becoming heavier by the second. That must have alarmed whoever was shaking him because the movement became jarring and frantic to the point that Yamaguchi had become to feel annoyed in the sea of emotionlessness. Not annoyed enough to open his eyes mind you, but enough to wonder why he was lying on the ground.

Shouting could be acknowledged above him, but it felt muted to Yamaguchi, as if his ears had decided to conk out and stop working. The hands on his shoulders fell away, instead opting to curl under his legs and lift him up.

“You’ll be okay,” someone whispered into his ear, the only sound Yamaguchi heard amidst the silence. “I’ve already sent someone to find Tsukishima. I would get Nurse Kiyoko too, but she went missing a while ago, so I’ll be the one treating you today, okay? I promise to take good care of you.”

And then, Yamaguchi blacked out.  
______________________________________________________________________________

It had only been a few minutes. Kuroo was sure of that. He’d only gone to check on Bokuto who had been playing a game of volleyball with Akaashi. He’d left Yamaguchi with Tendou and Ushiwaka, which may not have been his brightest idea, but Ushiwaka was a trustworthy person. It had only been a few minutes, yet it was long enough to not realize how badly intoxicated Yamaguchi had become.

Kuroo’s face paled significantly when he remembered one crucial detail that might lead to his demise. Tsukishima wouldn’t be happy when he found out, especially since Yamaguchi had been under his watch specifically.

Reaching his dorm room, he kicked the door open and placed Yamaguchi gently on his bed, the light green strands looking like a halo in the dim light. His freckles seemed to glow like stars, so unlike the pallor of his skin that felt too sickly to Kuroo to be right.

“What are you doing?” Kenma lifted his head from where he was on the other bed, his DS held loosely as he stared intently at the scene unfolding on the other side of the room. How Kuroo didn’t see his little kitten when he brought Yamaguchi in was a wonder even to himself.

“Well…” He trailed off, unsure of how to put it. “I think he’s just had too much to drink? I’m not too sure at this point and honestly it’s kind of scary.” Tears prickled in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over at a moment’s notice. “What kind of upperclassman am I to let someone younger than me to drink like they did and not even warn them to stop?”

Kuroo bursted into tears, unable to contain his composure any longer. He really was a horrible upperclassman and it was all his fault if anything happened. Clenching his teeth as sobs wracked throughout his body, he sat down right beside Yamaguchi, attempting to stop the tears with his hands, but failing miserably.

A sigh filled the room and Kuroo finally looked up only to find Kenma standing in front of him, an exasperated look on his face and his nose pinched tightly between the fingers of his left hand. The DS lay abandoned behind him on the other bed, the bright lights from whatever game he’d been playing still lighting up the screen.

Golden eyes met hazel ones and Kuroo practically tackled Kenma as he threw himself at the younger boy, sobbing softly into his shoulder. A hand hesitantly brushed the top of his hair, then settled comfortably into the curling strands, fingers lightly meshed into Kuroo’s hair.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, his breath caressing Kuroo’s ear, causing a shiver to run up his spine. “It’s not your fault, Kuroo.”

“How can you say that?” he sniffled back. “Of course it’s my fault! Why wouldn’t it be?”

A pause. Then, “Is it your fault when Bokuto blacks out?”

Kuroo’s head shot up with wide, red tinted eyes, staring down at Kenma in disbelief. “Of course not! It’s his own stupid fault if he’s too drunk to function anymore. And anyways, Akaashi always finds him and brings him back to bed, so it’s not like he’s in danger or anything.”

“Is it your fault when Kageyama becomes too drunk that the only word that leaves his mouth is volleyball?”

Again, Kuroo balked back. “And why would that be my fault? He knew there was alcohol in that punch and it’s his own fault for not acting responsibly and drinking way too much!”

Kenma sighed, peering up at Kuroo through his mess of blond hair. “Do you see what I’m getting at here?”

“Uh… that our friends drink way too much at such a young age and maybe we should stop them?”

The dead look Kenma gave him sent another shiver down his spine, this one more out of fear than affection. “It’s not your fault, Tetsuro. Yamaguchi chose of his own will to drink that much alcohol. He chose of his own will to continue drinking to the point of unconsciousness. It’s his fault, not yours. Okay?”

Instead of answering, Kuroo just bursted into tears again, cries muffled as he once again buried his head into Kenma’s shoulder. What had he done to deserve such a caring, thoughtful boyfriend? Someone who, despite appearances, listened to every word he said and always knew how to cheer him up. How did Kenma become the more mature one in this relationship?

Kuroo pulled back, face flushed and eyes rimmed red. “Thank you, Kenma. I-I really needed that. I’m not sure what I would do without you in my life, if I’m being honest with myself…” Feeling a blush starting to tint his cheeks, he averted his eyes from the blond boy, too flustered to look the other in the eye.

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, the door banged open abruptly, bringing with it a livid Tsukishima and an apologetic Yaku behind him. “I’m so sorry Kuroo, but he insisted on barging in without knocking. It’s like he’s Lev’s carbon copy on dorm etiquette. Anyways, this looks quite tense as a situation, so I’m gonna go… make sure Lev… hasn’t blown up the school? Uh, yeah. That sounds about right.” Yaku looked straight at Kuroo and said, “Good luck?” before sprinting off, shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima hissed, brow furrowed and fists clenched tightly at his sides. “I trusted you and this is what happens? I come back after three hours -THREE HOURS- and Yaku comes up to me and tells me Yamaguchi is unconscious and in, out of all the freaking places it could have been, my ex-boyfriend’s dorm room. Would you like to explain what in this actual Hell is going on?!”

Now, Kuroo wouldn’t admit that he was scared of Tsukishima per say. It was more like a survival mechanism that triggered whenever Tsukishima was yelling. Or scowling. Or glaring. Okay, so it was most of the time, but still, who wouldn’t be scared when Tsukishima was in a bad mood? Only idiots wouldn’t be scared, in Kuroo’s opinion anyways. At that exact moment though, more than ever before, Kuroo was terrified and not even Kenma clinging tightly around his waist could change this simple fact.

It wasn’t Kuroo that answered, however. His tongue felt too heavy with fear and alcohol to give Tsukishima a proper answer. Kenma answered instead, his quiet voice piercing the silence. “It’s not Tetsuro’s fault, Tsukishima. Despite what it looks like, Yamaguchi knew what he was drinking and even brought his own alcohol along to dump in the drink and make it even stronger than it already was. Despite how you feel towards Kuroo, he’s a good guy and doesn’t try to do anything bad. He was by Yamaguchi’s side all night, except for a few minutes when he left to make sure Bokuto wasn’t dead himself and even then, he’d left Yamaguchi with Ushijima and Tendou with strict instructions to keep him in their sights and away from any more alcohol. Ushijima would never intentionally harm another person either. You know this!” As Kenma’s voice rose at the end, he clamped a hand over his mouth, a look of surprise flashing across his face.

Tsukishima and Kuroo also had looks of varying shock on their face, neither of them having seen Kenma raise his voice at… well at anything or anyone before. He hadn’t even heard Kenma yell if he was being beaten at video games or couldn’t pass a level, only tsks and the occasional sigh of annoyance. But never yelling.

After a second of clearing his throat, Tsukishima’s face went back to its usual slightly pissed off expression and turned towards Kuroo. “Where did he even get alcohol?”

Kuroo’s tongue seemed to finally untie at the much simpler question to answer. “Suga gave it to him after he asked for some. Yamaguchi said- he said he wanted to fit in. That he had heard all these stories about the different campers getting drunk and having wild times and he wanted to be a part of it. I guess… he felt left out from all the stories we’ve been telling instead of creating newer, better ones with him in it instead of a reminiscence of the past.” Kuroo smiled sadly. “I can see where he’s coming from. I wish the past wasn’t so prominent for our present. For your present towards me. I wish you’d trust me like you used to.”

Tsukishima scoffed and Kuroo felt a twang go through his heart as he stared at the forlorn expression the taller boy wore on his face. “And why should I trust you? Why should I trust the one who shattered my heart into a million pieces and then acted like nothing had ever happened? Why should I trust the one who ignored every text and every call, asking, no begging you to tell me what I had done to deserve this silence when I had done nothing to deserve it? And then you came back the next year at camp and just acted like nothing had happened, showing up with the fakest of smiles and bruises you tried to hide, but I knew they were there! Why didn’t you rely on me? Why didn’t you trust me? I had loved you Kuroo and all you’d done in return was destroy whatever love I’d had and bury the pieces without even attempting to put them back together!”

Tsukishima stared defiantly at Kuroo, tears streaming down his face and leaving clear tracks amongst the flushed red of his face. The older boy didn’t know what to say. What could someone say after such a speech? The only thing that came to mind was a question and an explanation.

“Why didn’t you say anything before? If you would have asked, I would have told you. Yes, I acknowledge I ignored you for those six months before camp, but it’s not for the reason you believe it to be.” Kuroo looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs as he tried to think of how to phrase this.

Kenma pulled him closer, whispering into his ear, “You don’t owe him any explanation, but I think you know it’s been long enough of keeping him in the dark. I could tell him for you. You don’t have to force yourself to talk about this. I know it’s hard enough…”

“No, I have to do this,” Kuroo said loud enough for the tall blond to hear. “Those six months I stopped talking to you? They only started because my dad found out I was dating another boy. That I was dating you. I had to break up with you. Block your number. Anything so he wouldn’t find out that it was you. Those months before my mom finally threw him out of the house were… they were rough and that’s putting it mildly. It was during those months that I met Kenma. He’d moved across the street and I always saw him sitting under the tree across from my house, playing some game on his phone or whatever device he’d had on him that day. After one particularly bad day, I ran out of the house and knocked him over in my haste to get away. He took me into his house and well… the rest is history. I never stopped loving you, Tsukishima. I didn’t even start dating him until you’d written me off as a mistake and never broached me as to why I had broken up with you. I thought you didn’t care for me anymore. So, I moved on. Is that so wrong?”

Kuroo finally raised his eyes to find Tsukishima gazing at him, tears warbling in his eyes. “I… I’m sorry I never asked. I truly thought you wanted to forget about us and move on without saying another word. If I’d known… No.” He shook his head weakly. “It wouldn’t have changed a thing. You and Kenma are perfect for each other and Yamaguchi is perfect for me. I… I understand now. Thank you, Tetsuro.” Tsukishima smiled softly at him. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me, but I’m glad this misunderstanding is cleared up. I hope we can continue to be friends, despite what my attitude has been towards you these past few years, even if it had become better over time.”

Chuckling, Kuroo stood up, Kenma sliding away discreetly and picking up his DS to continue playing it, and lifted Yamaguchi, placing him gently in Tsukishima’s arms. “I’ve always considered us friends, no matter what had happened. Please take care of Yamaguchi where I have failed. He is in much better hands with you at his side.”

Nodding his head once, Tsukishima left, Yamaguchi held tightly in his arms as the door closed behind him softly. Perhaps this wasn’t the ending to the bonfire that Kuroo had expected, but it somehow seemed fitting. A fixed relationship was not something that happened everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. I'm a horrible person who adds angst near the end of a seriously fluffy story, but this is the heaviest chapter of the story. Probably. Sorry not sorry?
> 
> There should be about two or three chapters left, if all goes according to plan (which it probably won't and that's fine with you guys to get more content), but my goal is to finish this before Christmas, so I don't know when the updates will be, but expect that at least. I mean, this was literally just supposed to be a summer fanfic! Man, have I gotten off track with that.
> 
> Question of the week: What are you most looking forward to with the holidays coming up?
> 
> For me, I think it's getting a break from school and just getting to relax with my family. What are you guys most looking forward to? I'd love to hear in the comments below!
> 
> Also, 2500 FREAKING HITS ON THIS STORY!!!!! GAHHHHHHH!!!!! I never thought so many people would actually read my work and I'm so happy! I hope you guys continue to love my story as much as I love writing it for you!
> 
> I hope everyone has a fantastic week!!! See ya soon!


	21. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi is finally awake and Tsukishima is more than a little mad at the reckless drinking he'd done the night before.
> 
> Meanwhile, Tendou wakes up somewhere that's clearly not his dorm room. Is that pink hair he spies below him? And why is he tied up to the ceiling?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I will finish this before Christmas by also posting a chapter tomorrow. I don't want to be that author that doesn't deliver, much like some of the other chapters in this fanfic...
> 
> Well, I'm currently in Wisconsin to visit my family, so I've been writing this chapter off of a phone. I apologize sincerely if there's any typos in this chapter. It's been a long day and proofreading this on a phone isn't the best thing to do. I'll definitely fix any typos after the last chapter is posted!
> 
> Without further ado, Enjoy the chapter!

Yamaguchi wasn’t sure what was happening. As he slowly cracked open his eyes and looked around his dimly lit dorm room, he realized that he couldn’t recall how he’d gotten here. The last thing he remembered was asking Kuroo for another round of whatever that punch had been and then here.

Looking over to his left a bit more, Yamaguchi found the desk chair pulled right up to his bed and a sleeping Tsukishima on it, his glasses askew on his nose from the position his head was rested upon the sheets. He looked so peaceful, drool pooling from the corner of his mouth and onto the bed below. It was… sweet.

Until that little pink mouth of his twisted and blond eyebrows furrowed as Tsukishima woke up, an irritated expression starting to form almost immediately as his eyes set upon Yamaguchi’s face.”You.”

Yamaguchi hesitated for a second before answering, “Me,” a soft smile on his face.

Tsukishima immediately whipped his head around, rising to his feet in a swift motion. “Do you think this is a joke, Yamaguchi?” Sitting up, Yamaguchi stared wide eyed at the other boy, his smile wiped cleanly off his face.

“I-I don’t,” he responded softly, gazing down at his hands curled desperately into his covers. “I’m sorry, okay? It was the first time I’d really had alcohol and I guess I went a little overboard, huh?”

The blond’s eyebrows furrowed a bit more. “A little? You think you only went a little overboard.” He let out a hiss between his teeth. “A little is getting tipsy enough to piss off Tendou. A little is mooning everyone at the party or starting a fight. That was not a little tipsy. That was throwing your life away drinking and I want to understand why, but I can’t. Want to enlighten me?”

How could Yamaguchi explain this without sounding really stupid? Tsukki was already really mad at him, so he guessed it couldn't get much worse. “I uh… I wanted to fit in.”

At that, Tsukishima let out a quick bark of laughter, but there wasn't any amusement in his tone. “Are you screwing with me right now?”

“I don't see what the problem is. Bokuto and Kuroo drank more than me!” Yamaguchi retorted, knowing he'd lose the argument but fighting nonetheless.

The other boy sighed and turned away, exasperated with Yamaguchi’s antics. “First of all, those two are terrible rose models, especially Bokuto with all he's done just this camp alone. Second of all, they're used to drinking that much. It's not like they just showed up to the party and decided to drink until their livers failed. Third of all, you don't need to drink to flipping fit into this camp! I was worried that you wouldn't wake up because of how much you'd drank! For one second, could you have thought about anyone but yourself?” Tsukishima’s voice broke on the last word, betraying how worried he'd really been.

Before Yamaguchi knew what he was doing, his body had moved of its own accord and now had his arms wrapped tightly around Tsukishima's stomach, face buried into the other's back as sobs wracked through his body.

“I'm sorry,” he gasped out between heaving breaths. “I'm so so sorry for making you worry! Can we just…” He hiccuped in the middle of his sentence. “Can we just chalk this up as a mistake on my part, like with you burning your hands? I-I don't want you to be mad at me. It hurts my heart even thinking about you hating me even a tiny bit…”

Yamaguchi fell silent, tightening his grip around his boyfriend's torso. He couldn't lose the one thing that made moving across the country worth it. The one thing that felt more like home than anything else in his life, even volleyball. If he lost Tsukki…

“I'm not mad.” Yamaguchi started out of his thoughts, gazing up with wide eyes as Tsukishima turned around and took him by the chin. “I could never really be mad at you. That stupid freckled face makes it impossible to think straight, let alone hate it in any way. I'm just… frustrated. Frustrated that you left with Kuroo. Frustrated that I wasn't there when you collapsed. That I was off getting drunk myself and not there when you needed me. I'm mad at myself, okay?”

Yamaguchi breathed a sigh of relief, glad Tsukki wasn't mad at him. “It's not your fault for not being there. It's not your fault that I left with Kuroo. And it's certainly not your fault that I became too drunk and blacked out. I never know when to stop. It's uh… it's been a bad habit of mine ever since I was young. I've never known when to stop pushing myself in practice or to stop when there's a huge bowl of ice cream in front of me, yet my family is about to go out to eat only an hour later. But with you, it's different. I never want to stop loving you or stop trying to become my best self when you're around. I guess I wanted to impress you by being able to fit in with your friends, but that's not right. I never needed to impress you or try to change myself. You've always liked me for who I am, ever since you've laid eyes on me; I could feel it in my heart.

“Thank you for forgiving me so easily and loving me as I am. You probably already know this, but to me… to me you feel like home and nothing is going to change that fact anytime soon. I just know it.”

Tears had accumulated in Tsukishima's eyes by the end of his little speech and Yamaguchi startled back, grip loosening slightly around the other's waist. “You feel like home too,” is what he finally responded back with, hand reaching up to settle in Yamaguchi's hair, ruffling it slightly as he snuggled up closer to his boyfriend. “I'm sorry for yelling earlier.”

Yamaguchi let out a chuckle. “It's fine. I deserved it. Anyways, everyone's stress levels are up with practice matches starting up again tomorrow so it's completely understandable.”

Tsukishima's brows furrowed together for a second in concentration as his head turned towards his dresser. “Uh, Yamaguchi?”

“Yeah?”

“You do know it's morning, right? And that the practice matches are set to start in an hour?”

. . . “What?”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Tendou wasn't sure where exactly he was as consciousness slowly came back to him, but one thing stayed clear; he certainly wasn't in his dorm room. The sensation of hanging upside down was not something he could say with confidence was something he'd felt many times in his life. Yet, the blood rushing to his head and numbed feet seemed familiar.

The feeling of sleep escaped his vision and was replaced by something more concrete; the sleek, wooden floor staring back at him from ten meters below. A red steel ladder lay precariously on its side near the door of the gym along with two curled up figures with what looked like rope being used as their pillow.

Tendou tried to look up at where his feet were numb, but a crick in his neck had him stopping immediately, rubbing at where the pain had shot through his body.

What the heck had happened last night? The last thing he could remember was telling Kuroo that he'd definitely make sure Yamaguchi wouldn't wander away and Ushijima nodding his head in agreement. After that, the bonfire was a complete blank to him. Perhaps he shouldn't drink so hard before he had to play volleyball. That was definitely something to consider. After he got down from whichever gym he was tied up in. Literally

No wonder his feet were numb, he thought wryly as it finally dawned on him that he was tied with rope from the ceiling upside down. The two figures stirring below were most likely the culprits, although with how hectic any party at camp can get, it was hard for Tendou to know for sure.

“Uh, hello?” he called out to whoever was below. “While I'd love to hang out, practice matches start soon and I kinda need to get going. Could you guys help me down?”

One of the figures stood up and stretched his arms out, yawning as the other one stared up at him with a sleepy expression. “Hey, what are you doing up there Tendou?”

1...2...3… Oh. It was Hanamaki and Matsukawa, which meant that it was probably them who tied him up. This wasn't going to end well for him.

“Oh, I just thought to myself, man bats look comfortable hanging upside down. I wanna try it too. So, I did.”

“It does look comfortable, huh?” Matsukawa responded, eyes already half lidded once again in their usual look. “How'd you tie yourself up like that by yourself though?”

If Tendou wasn't ten meters off the ground, he'd slap that idiots smirk off his face in a heartbeat. “Don't play dumb with me,” he hissed out. “You know well enough that it was you and Hanamaki that tied and left me up here. I demand to be let down this instant!”

Matsukawa glanced at the now awake Hanamaki who was already gazing at him with a twin smirk on his face. Dread pooled in Tendou's stomach as he realized what was silently being said between them.

“No,” he called out, panic twisting his voice. “Don't you dare leave me here! I'll tell everyone it was you and that'll be your second infraction at camp. You'll be sent home early! But if you let me down, I won't tell. I swear.”

Hanamaki raised his eyebrows at that, lips pulling back until his teeth shone savagely in the fluorescent lights of the gym. “You think you can threaten us with something as cheap as this?”

Matsukawa leered at Tendou, arm wrapping around his boyfriend's shoulders as they both stood and glared at Tendou. “You're not the only one who accumulates blackmail, Satori.” He felt a shiver run down his spine at how the words seemed to freeze the blood in his veins. “Did you forget about how you dyed Kageyama's hair pink? Or when you stole all the chocolate chip cookies last week before they left the kitchen? Because we sure didn't.”

Tendou froze in fear. How the heck did they know about the cookies?

“Mattsun, how about two years ago when he replaced all of younger Coach Ukai’s wardrobe with leather clothes? They never caught the culprit and I heard Ukai still has a grudge against whoever did it. I'd be scared if I were you about him ever finding out.”

Tendou narrowed his eyes at the meme duo below him. “There's absolutely no evidence linking me to that incident and I know that to be a fact. Ushijima can back me up on that.”

“I'm not so sure about that.” Matsukawa’s smirk widened even further if that was possible. He held up the hand not wrapped around Hanamaki, a flash drive held loosely between his thumb and index finger. “A camper with mutual interests in bringing you down decided to share his flash drive of stolen video from the security cameras. A certain redhead has certainly been busy these past few years and it's all been saved onto this little bit of hardware. Pretty neat, huh?”

“You wouldn't.”

“Oh, we totally would and you know that. But, I'll make sure this information doesn't leak as long as a few conditions are met. Wanna hear them?”

By this time, Tendou was sweating quite a bit, both figuratively and literally. While he really didn't want to bow down to the rotten, lowly teens below him, it seemed he didn't have much choice if he wanted to stay out of trouble.

“Fine,” he muttered out. “But this is a negotiation, not a dictator list. Is that clear?”

Hanamaki smiled sweetly at him. “Crystal.”

Clearing his throat, Matsukawa pulled out a long piece of paper, the loops and scribbles of ink visible through the thin sheet. “Food and clothing are off limits from stealing or tampering in any way. This includes deserts made in the kitchen and the food of others that they may have brought. Tampering with the water supply is banned along with the use of ketchup, utensils, glitter, animals, eggs, rope, and nets in any of your future prank endeavors. Hanamaki, Kenma, Sugawara, Kageyama, and myself are to be left alone from any pranks you may still do before camp ends and even after that for the two of us, but the others are fair game after camp ends.”

He paused for a second, staring at Tendou in question. “Anything else?” Tendou drawled, pissed at how specific the list was, but he was certain it was nothing he couldn't get around.

“Yeah,” Hanamaki piped up. “We want to see Oikawa finally get pranked. Year after year, we simple folk hope to see that idiot get pranked, but we're always disappointed.” He wiped away a nonexistent tear. “Just once I'd like to see that smirk wiped off his beautiful face as he gets pranked.”

“You heard my boyfriend. Get him what he wants, along with my demands, and we won't say a peep about what you've been up to in your spare time. Deal?”

Well, that last request was unexpected, but always something Tendou had been trying to do for years, but failing miserably. Of course, this time he'd succeed or he could kiss his paradise goodbye. Get in trouble or finally prank Oikawa. The choice seemed clear. “You've got a deal.”

High fiving each other, they started walking to the sliding door of the gym. “Thanks for your cooperation, Satori. We'll send you the list later so you don't forget. In the meantime, we're going to get some breakfast before the practice games start up again.” Hanamaki turned around for a second and saluted the hanging redhead. “Later.”

“Wait,” Tendou yelled out, realizing he was still tied up with no way to get down. “Aren't you going to help me?!”

Matsukawa hummed in contentment. “Nah, I'm pretty hungry and it wasn't part of our deal. Don't worry though, this gym is being used in the practice matches later, so someone will definitely find you. Eventually.”

They left before Tendou could utter another word. Frustrated, he clicked his tongue loudly in annoyance. “What the heck am I supposed to do until then?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, the last chapter is coming up tomorrow night. Well, the last official chapter anyways. There may be some epilogues in the future if you guys truly want them ^_^
> 
> After this series, I'll be starting a new one called Left Right Split. Kagehina is a college student who isn't exactly strapped for cash, but when an experimental program promises a lot of money for only a few hours of testing, he can't imagine what could go wrong. Of course, Kagehina didn't think to read the fine print at the bottom of the flyer that explained the experiment. Impulsive and with the idea of extra cash in his pocket, Kagehina signs up for the program in a heartbeat only to show up and be split into two humans! With no recollection of ever being one person and the scientists unable to put Kagehina back into one person, chaos and romance ensue between the newly created Kageyama and Hinata.
> 
> Tell me what you think of the new story idea in the comments below!! I'd love to hear feedback on what would make it a more interesting story! See ya guys tomorrow night!!!


	22. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is truly the end of a two month summer camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to post this. Not because I don't think it's good, but because as soon as it's posted, this will be the end of our little journey. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me through this story. I never thought so many people would actually read this and I'm honestly tearing up just thinking about this being the end. 
> 
> Hopefully it's not the end of me seeing you guys though. If you enjoyed reading this story, I hope you'll subscribe to my user and continue to read my stories. It would make me so very happy!
> 
> Without further ado, Enjoy the last chapter!

Suitcases and duffel bags were stacked precariously in front of the front doors of the main camp building, waiting to be claimed by their owners to claim them and take them home. The sun shined brightly in the late afternoon as the campers stood around, saying tearful goodbyes while waiting for their parents to show up.

As Yamaguchi looked around, he felt tears of his own come to his eyes. He had met such amazing people at camp, spent day and night with them for almost two months straight, and now had to leave them. To make matters worse, half of them were going to college and wouldn't be back next year, while everyone else seemed to live at least two hours away from where his new house was. He stared morosely down at his feet. How was he supposed to contact them now?

“Yo! Yamaguchi!” He turned around only to come face to face with a bright red phone case, the word 'Nekoma’ stylized diagonally across it. Kuroo's face grinned from above it, phone waggling cheerfully. “Wanna exchange numbers?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto chimed in, popping up from behind Kuroo and holding up a yellow and black phone of his own. “Can I have your number too?”

Yamaguchi felt dumbfounded. Why didn't he think of something as simple as asking for the other’s numbers? “I, uh, yeah. Sure.”

Reaching into his back pocket, Yamaguchi pulled out his own phone with its sparkly orange and pink exterior case. “Here,” he said, handing Kuroo his phone. “Just add yours into my contacts. I didn't think anyone would want to stay in contact with me though. I mean, my team lost in the end, so-”

Kuroo held out his empty hand, effectively cutting him off. “I'm going to stop you right there. Just because your boyfriend's team won instead of yours doesn't mean we wouldn't want to keep in contact with you. I mean, you're a pretty cool guy Yamaguchi. Who wouldn't want your number?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto piped up. “Besides me, I'd say you're the coolest guy here! No one else can keep Tsukishima in place like you! He's barely insulted anyone at camp this year and it's all thanks to you!”

Was that really true? Yamaguchi guessed that Tsukki seemed a bit more calm compared to when camp had first started, but was it really that big of a change?

He looked back up to ask just that, but found Daichi and Suga there instead, adding their own numbers to his phone. Noticing Yamaguchi's eyes on them, Suga smiled softly in greeting.

“I figured you wouldn't mind if we added our numbers too. Bokuto and Kuroo ran off after saying something about Tendou and Oikawa, handing me your phone in the rush. Since we're both leaving for Japan soon for college, I thought it would be great if we could keep in contact until next summer!”

Yamaguchi's eyes widened in surprise. “Wait, you guys are going to Japan for college? Why? What about your guy's relationship?”

Daichi finally looked up from where he was putting in his contact information, handing Yamaguchi back his phone with a grin. “Both of us were invited to Tokai University to play for the team with full ride scholarships and our plane leaves next week. We've been going around and making sure all our friends can contact us while we're abroad.”

“I'll be sure to text you guys between practices and school work,” Yamaguchi said earnestly. While it didn't seem like it, those two were really nice when it came down to it. Never did he imagine to find such wonderful friends when his mom had announced they would be moving as soon as he'd gotten the letter to join the national youth team. Down in his heart, Yamaguchi knew these would be friends for life. And what good friends to have.

Daichi let out a low laugh. “We'll try our best to text as much as possible as well. What a sweet underclassmen you are. Good luck this year! Do well in both school and volleyball. Hopefully we'll be seeing you again soon!”

“Good luck to you both, too. I just know you guys will do great!”  
____________________________________________________________________________

Oikawa was in quite the compromised position and not the kind that he liked to be in either. Gazing into his suitcase, a towel slung around his waist, he could feel the veins popping on his forehead. All of his clothes were gone except for two pieces of clothing that looked to be just tossed into the bottom as an afterthought.

He couldn't ask Iwa-chan for help either for the simple fact that he wouldn't help, but rather watch Oikawa suffer instead. That same reason also played into effect for any of his other friends at camp.

If he was being honest, he should have seen this coming. He'd gone all six years of camp avoiding any pranks set up to get him. Of course his luck would run out on the last day. Stupid Tendou Satori with his unwavering desire to prank him.

Accepting his fate, he picked up the two pieces of clothing and put them on after an irritated huff. His reputation would be ruined after this, but what could he do? Leave his dorm room with only a towel on?  
____________________________________________________________________________

Iwaizumi would say he's usually a stoic man and that very few things could truly surprise him anymore with all the crap he'd seen Oikawa pull ever since they were kids. This, however, took the cake of the most ridiculous thing he'd ever seen Oikawa do and shocked him immensely to say the least.

“Trashykawa, what the heck are you wearing?” Oikawa stared back at him with a dead look in his eyes. He couldn't blame or get mad at him for it though, gazing at the ridiculous outfit he'd probably put on not of his own accord. Blood pooled in his lower abdomen the longer he stared at Oikawa's outfit. It wasn't something that Iwaizumi had ever seen him wear, even in the slightest, and it was something he was glad of to this day.

Oikawa let out a snort at the state Iwaizumi was in, fluttering his eyelashes for good measure. “Like what you see, Iwa-chan? Tendou was the one who picked it out. Well, more like only left this outfit for me to wear, but I think the look is growing on me. Should I wear things like this more? Hmm?”

Skin tight black pantyhose and a short, pink dress with flowers embroidered all over it stared back at him. Should Oikawa start wearing things like this a bit a bit more? Heck yeah. Just not in public. More for Iwaizumi's pleasure…

Growling, he shook his head in annoyance. What the heck was he thinking? Oikawa wearing skin tight clothes? For his pleasure? Ugh, he was supposed to be the stoic one in the relationship, not the pervert.

Oikawa tilted his head, a smirk prominent on his face as if he knew exactly what was going through Iwaizumi's mind. “It's okay to admit you want me like this, Hajime.” He practically purred the last word. “I won't judge.”

Iwaizumi was saved from answering by an oncoming crowd of people watching the exchange between them openly in front of the main camp building. Kuroo and Bokuto were in the front, their phones flashing with each picture they took of Oikawa.

The setter was more than happy to oblige, striking different poses with an innocent smile alighting his features. Kuroo and Bokuto ate it up, along with the other campers who’d also pulled out their phones and were also starting to take pictures.

Fed up with this, Iwaizumi untied the sweatshirt around his waist and tackled Oikawa to the ground, forcing him into the sweatshirt. “Hajime!” Oikawa gasped out as he struggled against him. “What’s your problem?!”

“I don’t want others to see you like this,” he grunted out. Was it hot out here or was he blushing? He hoped it was the former option. “Just me, okay?”

His beautiful boyfriend’s face turned bright red and Iwaizumi internally screamed at how adorable he looked. “Okay,” Oikawa whispered back, a cheeky grin on his face.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Tendou didn’t get it. His plan had gone completely as planned. No thanks to those two lying idiots.The teams who were playing in the gym he had been hanging in had only laughed while taking pictures of him hanging and then played their match while he was still up there. He hadn’t even been cut down until lunch time when one of the camp counselors had taken pity on him and finally helped him down from where he’d hung.

Stealing Oikawa’s clothes on that last day had been quite easy and Tendou wondered why he hadn’t tried something like that before. Oikawa never locked his dorm room when he took a shower apparently and that made it simple to slip in, stuff all of his clothes from his suitcase into a trash bag, leave a pair of pantyhose and a dress in the clothes’ place, and get out in just under five minutes.

The trash bag in question was currently hanging from the camp flag pole, right under the American flag. Tendou smirked to himself at how beautiful this plan was. And then he looked over to wear Oikawa was currently strutting around in the scandalous outfit he’d left the setter, not a smidge of shame to be found.

“Well, that plan was a fail,” he muttered to himself, fingers twisting together until the knuckles turned white. “And it was such a good one too. I forgot to take into account how egotistical and shameless Oikawa is.”

“Is this your doing, Satori? I expected better out of you.” Tendou startled, peering over his shoulder to find Wakatoshi glaring at him unamused.

“This isn’t even the worst thing I’ve done,” he huffed out.

His boyfriend rolled his eyes. “I know. That’s why I expected a better prank out of you then this. Like, shaving his hair off or something.”

Tendou’s jaw dropped. Was Ushijima, impassive and overall wooden hearted boy extraordinaire, really suggesting something as extreme as shaving off someone else’s hair just for a prank? He felt a twisted smirk fall onto his face. “Have I been rubbing off on you?”

Ushijima let out a shaky smirk of his own, the first Tendou had ever seen on him. “More like Oikawa deserves it for beating my team in the quarterfinals of the tournament. I don’t take losses like that lightly.”

This was why Ushijima was so perfect for Tendou. He didn’t look like it, but a burning passion fueled through his veins underneath his veneer of stoicness. It was a good thing they were going to the same college in California. He wasn’t sure how he’d survive without Ushijima by his side everyday.  
____________________________________________________________________________

The camp was quiet in the light of the setting sun as two boys stood in front of the building, the stack of luggage gone along with the hundreds of campers that had been there only a few hours prior. Their hands were clenched tightly between each other, as if the thought of letting go was too excruciating to even think of. The taller boy had short, blond hair that looked like a halo in the orange light. The other boy beside him looked as if his hair refused to pay heed to him, the messy curls a dark green that framed his freckled face.

They were an odd pair of boys that looked to be complete opposites; the blond boy with furrowed brows and a scowl painted on his face and the freckled boy gazing up at him in an adoration few felt in their lifetime.

What drew this pair of unlikely boys together? How did such love come to be between such polar personalities? Some say it was the situation they were forced into; a small space and a chance encounter of how they met was bound to bring some feelings into play. Others say it was just destiny. Why wouldn’t they be together? Opposites do attract after all. But if you ask them, it was something else entirely.

Love was what drew them together. Love of volleyball. Love of friendship. Love of belonging somewhere and knowing deep down in your heart that's it's true. Love isn’t a feeling that can be described in just one word. It’s the butterflies in your stomach. It’s when you feel like everything’s been lost until... that feeling of hope and happiness appears at the end of the tunnel. It’s lazy days and kisses and cuddling under the covers and looking into their eyes and just knowing they’re the one. It’s two boys lost in different ways, yet finding each other at a volleyball summer camp.

It was Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and everything they represented in that one little word. Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any of you are curious as to how parts of the story would look drawn, I'm going to be adding my own drawn depictions of some of my favorite scenes as a bonus tacked onto a new chapter at the end of this fic! If you'd also like to draw a scene from the story, or even how I describe a character to look, I'd love to add it to the bonus chapter! If there's any scene you want drawn specifically, just comment it below and I'll be sure to add it to the things I'm going to draw!
> 
> I had a blast writing this series and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope you guys have a fantastic holiday season and I hope to see you guys next time!


End file.
